Underworld
by Awesome Bill From Dawsonville
Summary: When what was supposed to be a routine sale of goods for some extra credits goes south, the crew of the Ghost ends up with a new passenger carrying a highly valuable, yet mysterious object. But this mystery item isn't the only unknown quantity to come aboard, this broker for a third party buyer has the potential to be either a powerful ally, or terrible enemy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Okay this is my second story, but it not the sequel to my first story "Fly Now" this is an unrelated story, although the sequel to "Fly Now" , to be title "Strong Now" is in the works, I don't plan on publishing it until this one is finished.

This story is also following a different story dynamic than my last one, who was a slow burn character development story, this is more action/adventure based. Also where as SAbine was the focus of the last strory, I intend to make every crew member of hte Ghost to more or less, get the same level of exposure in the this story.

Discalimer: Star Wars and all it's iterations and characters are owned by Lucas Film and Disney.

Chapter 1

"What makes you so sure you can trust this guy?" Zeb said grunting as he hauled a crate of what he assumed to be either weapons or spice off a speeder. The crates were sealed and despite both Ezra and Chopper's best attempts, would not open.

"I don't trust him, would you trust someone Vizago put us into contact with." Kana said as he followed up behind Zeb. "But this guy is promising a huge payment for this..." he trailed off, and tried to ignore the fact that none of them knew what they had actually taken. Kanan had his suspicions, but given their didn't seem to be a way to open the container without severely damaging it.

As they arrived at the designated meeting area, a moderately hidden clearing they usually used to meet Vizago, and Kanan noticed the corner of another landing craft, with a symbol painted on the side Kanan thought might be the symbol of the Mandolorians. His gut tightened at the thought of possibility having to deal with Mandolorians. The Mando's were impossible to predict as a group as whole, while he worked with Sabine and loved her like family, he knew many were bounty hunters as well, and they price on their head's might result in a fire fight.

Zeb grunted as he moved the crate to its final resting spot. Unlike most "sales" the group did, Kanan had insisted on only himself and Zeb on this outing, much to the chagrin of Ezra and Sabine. But Kanan was erring on the side of caution, given the new contact was an unknown quantity. But now he was wishing he had brought Sabine, if they were Mandolorians, she would of come in handy.

"Keep yourself ready." Kanan said, his hand resting on his blaster as he heard the footsteps of an approaching party. As they rounded the corner of a large stone both he and Zeb raised their blasters and leveled them at the new comers.

"Drop your blasters!" Zeb shouted at what appeared to be storm troopers, as he backed away ready to bolt if he had to.

The Troopers had leveled their rifles at Kanan and Zeb at the same time, while Kanan cursed himself for falling into a trap.

"Lower your weapons you morons!" a voice called from behind the troopers as a man who clearly wasn't a Imperial officer walked in between them. His outfit was largely brown, covered in ammo pouches and utility items with a high fur collar, and his shoulder length white hair disappeared into. Looking from the new comer to the troopers he realized they weren't Imperial Storm troopers. Their armor looked like mismatched pieced of different military units, including both modern Storm Troopers and Republic era Clone Troopers and he thought he might of seen even some Mandolorian and a few piece he couldn't identify.

Slowly Kanan lowered his blaster and signaled for Zeb to do the same. These were clearly some kind of criminal organization or at least some sort of organization that worked off the main path.

The man, who Kanan felt as if he knew from somewhere, spoke to Kanan "Sorry about that, these men aren't exactly chosen from their discretion, but on to busniess, do you have it?"

Kanan was more than a little taken aback by the man's apparent lack of concern over a near fire fight and quick cut to business. "I think I'd like to know your name first, if it's all the same to you."

The man, raised one eye brow as if a bit surprised by this request but apart from this he didn't show much concern, either in body language or from what Kanan could sense in the force. "Of course, my name, is Tyber Zann, and you Kanan Jaruss, have something of my employer's right behind you, and if you want to get paid." He stopped talking but reached his right hand out and was handed a brief case by one of the troopers. Taking it he flipped it around and opened it to show Kanan it was full of high ended credits, much to Kanan and Zeb's surprise.

Neither had time to count, but it was small fortune in Zann's hand. This thing must be worth a great deal to someone for that much. Zann however continued on "You'll hand it over."

Kanan looked to Zeb and nodded and Zeb pushed the crate forward. "Good luck body, we wouldn't get it open, not sure how you..." but Zeb stopped and Zann did something neither he or Kanan managed to catch or see, and the top of the create opened.

Zann reached in and pulled out a much smaller container and flipped it open and smiled to himself. "Good job, my boss will be extremely pleased, now for you end of the deal." Zann said closing the box so neither Kanan or Zeb saw what was inside. He handed the suit case over to Kanan who took it as quickly as he dared to without be offensive. Something about Zann wasn't right, even as far as crime lords went, his appearance and his name rang like a reminder in his head, like something he had been told in passing years ago that never amounted to anything.

"If that's all..." Kanan began, knowing that it wouldn't, these types never left without trying to get something else out of it for themselves.

"Oh no, by all means, go." Zann said smirking at him, like he knew something Kanan didn't, which Kanan felt he might.

Kanan turned to Zeb and nodded, and they both turned to head to the speeder they had "borrowed" for the occasion.

Then he heard it, the tell tale sound of a TIE fighter squadron. Looking up and over his shoulder, Kanan saw the squadron making it's decent towards them. Kanan's eye's then fell on Zann and his men, who had level their blaster's at him and Zeb.

"Did you rat us out?" Zann said leveling what was either and oversized blaster pistol or undersized blaster rifle at them.

"NO!" Zeb shouted having raised his own blaster.

Zann looked from Zeb to Kanan before lowering his own blaster and turned with his men to run to his ship. Kanan not wasting any time made a break for his own escape vehicle.

As he and Zeb neared the speeder, the Fighter's made a pass over head, and blasted it into a pile of scrap. Kanan and Zeb had just managed to avoid being blasted by the explosion by dropping to the ground. A secondary blast told Kanan that Zann's ship had been hit as well.

"Hera, we need an emergency pick up!" Kanan shouted into his communicator. "Empire got wind of sale, we lost out speeder!"

"Copy Kanan, on our way, just hold on for a little while." Hera's voice carried over the communicator.

Kanan and Zeb retreated back to the rock formations for cover, Kanan noticing that Zann and three of his men had the same idea, firing at the TIE's.

"Well, it appears we have to means of exit." Zann said as he covered his head from a spray of rocks. "I hope that pilot of yours is on her way."

Kanan was about to question how he knew this before being cut off by death scream of one of Zann's men being hit by one of the fighters shots.

Kanan then noticed out of the corner of his eye, a Imperial troop shuttle landing troops to apprehend them on the ground. Kanan sighed as the situation just seemed to get worse and worse.

Another scream told him another one of Zann's men had taken a hit, this one however didn't die instantly, but languished on the ground, clutching his side for a few moments before expiring.

"What good are you if you can't even take out simple Strom Troopers?!" Zann shouted kicking the body out of the way as he raised his own blaster and jumped from the cover of the boulder to the next, firing mid air, and what Kanan saw left him wide eyed and astounded.

Whatever type of blaster Zann had, Kanan was sure it was Black-market tech. It fired a massive scatter shot of first sized bolts with a spread pattern so wide and tall it wiped out the entire battalion of Storm Troopers, tearing them to shreds.

"Well, that bought us a few minutes." Zann said lowering his smoking blaster, and popping a cartridge out and loading a new one in. "It'll be another minute before I can fire again, I hope you boy's can handle the rest." Zann said smirking.

Zab and Kanan exchanged glances before returning fire on the remaining Troopers. Kanan was now certain, this man was either the Lieutenant of a Crime Lord or some kind of under boss, and it probably wasn't a local like Vizago either. That type of Tech was highly advanced and questionable legality.

Kanan had never seen anything quite like it, it's sheer power was beyond any scatter gun he had ever seen.

With the ground force decimated, the TIE Fighter's were coming back around for another pass. "Hera, I need and ETA, how far out are you?"

"Another two minutes, can you hold on for that long?" Kanan heard the concern in her voice. "We'll manage." he said eyeing Zann's blaster, it gave him and idea.

As the TIE's passed overhead the last of Zann's men took a blaster bolt to the head, which disappeared in a flash of sparks, smoke and gore. Kanan could smell the burning armor and flesh, but could faintly smell the burning hair as well.

As disturbing as the sight was, Zann's reaction was what really put Kanan off, he didn't seem at all affected by the deaths of his men, and this was reinforced by Zann's off handed comment.

"We'll their goes the last one, suppose it saves credits." he said examining his blaster.

Kanan's eye shifted from Zann to the TIE fighter's making another pass, then back to Zann's blaster. Without a second thought, Kanan reached out with the force and pulled it out of Zann's hand and leveled it at the approaching fighters.

Squeezing the trigger, Kanan felt a hot flash cover his hands as the spread pattern flew towards the fighters. One took a direct hit, shattered the transparisteel windows, killing the pilot, and sending it crashing to the ground. A second TIE's wing took a few bolts, but managed to avoid crashing, but it had the wanted affect, the fighter's scattered and retreated to what they assumed was a safe distance.

Kanan had guessed right, they didn't want to risk attacking in a bunch group any more. In the distance he could see the formation break and the fighters wheel around for another pass, this time from several angles.

Before they could get close enough however, blaster bolts collided with them, blowing them into piles of scrap. Kanan and Zeb looked behind to see the Ghost flying in low and hot.

While he was looking, Kanan felt something yank the blaster out of his hand. Turning he saw Zann next to him, scowling. "I said it took a minute before I could fire again, now." he said examining the blaster "It's shot, this isn't going to be cheap to fix." he said heading towards the Ghost as it turned lower the ramp to allow them up.

Kanan, for a moment considered pulling Zann off the ramp and leaving him for the Empire, given the impression he had given, but something told him that Zann had a bigger role to play in their rebellion, and let him board first, followed by Zeb and then Kanan himself.

As they ran onto the ship, Ezra meet them, before giving Zann a confused look. But one sneering look made Ezra turn to address Kanan.

"Kanan what happened? Who is this guy?"

"Later Ezra." Kanan said running to the cockpit to man the rear gun.

This left Zeb, Ezra and Zann alone in the cargo hold. Zeb and Ezra looked at each other each, clearly uncomfortable with Zann's presence.

Zann however only looked at his blaster, appearing to mourn the loss. Popping open a compartment on the blaster Zann started pulling pieces out, and Zeb and Ezra were greeted with the smell of burning ozone.

"I hope that Jedi of yours has the credit's to get this fixed." he muttered as he looked up at them.

Zeb, finally out of the firefight, now stepped forward. "We've just saved your hide buddy, I'd say that's worth more than a stupid blaster."

Zann just sneered "This blaster was a custom piece." he said shaking it in their face. "If you don't replace it..."

"You'll what? You're stuck on our ship, with a busted blaster, against six people, you ain't gonna do squat." Zeb said shouting back.

Zann, however didn't yell back. He just smirked, and reached into his coat and pulled out the small box they had delivered him. "This, right here will guarantee your compliance. My boss wants' this very much, and paid you a small fortune for it and if he doesn't get it. He'll come looking for you, and given your known stomping grounds, I don't think he'll have a hard time getting to you."

Zeb snorted "Who's you boss? Some back water no name crime lord? Some old friend of Vizago's" Zeb leaned forward to the look Zann right in the eye.

Zann just continued to smirk. "Oh, I think you'll know his name, have you ever heard of Jabba the Hutt?" Zann said in a tone of voice that oozed arrogance.

Zeb's expression changed almost instantly, and he even stepped back from Zann, who's smirk didn't break.

"Ezra, stay here, I need to talk to Kanan." and with that, Zeb shuffled off the cockpit.

* * *

Kanan slumped into the seat next to Hera. Another narrow escape, but an escape none the less, turning to the panel Kanan started a search on Tyber Zann, the name seemed so familiar he couldn't help but try and find the information.

"What are you doing Kanan?" Hera asked looking up from the controls.

"Looking up our guest I can't help but feel I've heard the name before." he said search through the HoloNet. "Yes, here. Tyber Zann, born on Anaxes , Parent's owned a successful corporation "Zann Ramification" , attended the Imperial Officers academy on Carida, and was the persona protégé of Admiral Thrawn. " Kanan was starting to feel incredibly uncomfortable, and Imperial Officer in training was bad enough, but one to be the personal protégé of the notorious Admiral Thrawn made him an individual to be leery of, but he read on. "Was expelled from the academy for rumor of illegal activities, no charges were filed however." Well that might be good news at any rate, he at least did not seem to be on the Empire's side.

But the final entry was what really concerned him "Recent rumors on the criminal underworld indicate Zann had started working as an under boss for the notorious Jabba the Hutt."

Jabba the Hutt, was probably one of the most powerful being's in the galaxy, only the Emperor and Vader were his superior and Prince Xizor of the Black sun was his only peer in the Criminal Underworld. That means, whatever they had stolen, and essentially already sold, was for Jabba. Kanan knew that eventually, in the line of work they did, that sooner or later they'd run into the Crime Lord in some capacity. But he had hoped it would of been under more ideal circumstances.

His thoughts were broken when Zeb rushed in, a distressed expression on his face. "Kanan, Hera, we got a problem, our guest.."

"If it's about his connection to Jabba the Hut, I already known." Kanan said indicating the screen.

"You guy's brought the most dangerous Crime Lord in the Galaxy's underboss along with you!" Hera, near shouted at them, making Zeb shrink back.

Kanan however, looked confused "Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No, you said you ran into him, you didn't mention you brought him along."

"Oh, yeah...sorry about that, but it looks like it's gonna work out for us, now Jabba isn't gonna think we double crossed him." Kanan said, trying to smile at the scowling Hera.

"Kanan, whatever he's got, Jabba wants' bad, we can't get that hutt mad at us, taking on the Empire and the Hutt cartel is suicide, especially given Jabba is pretty friendly with the Empire. We got to at least get him somewhere he can get back to Tattoine, if we don't bring him their ourselves."

"Zeb..." Kanan was shocked at how shaken the Lasat looked, he was normally fearless "I didn't think Jabba would scare you so much."

Before Zeb could respond, a voice came in drifting in from behind them "Oh Jabba is nothing to be afraid of, so long as we get this to him." Zann said appearing in the door way, said brandishing the box again "not only will he spare you any misfortune, but I dare say he'll pay you a nice reward for saving me and it."

"I told you to stay in the cargo bay!" Zeb said in a raised voice.

"No, you told the boy to stay, you said nothing of the sort to me."

Zeb paused with his mouth opened, thinking about what he had said, and shut his mouth, realizing Zann was right.

Hera spoke up this time. "Look this is my ship, now we can bring you to Tattoine if you want, but don't think you can start making demands or tell us what to do and where to go."

Zann simply nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't dream of it." although the smirk on his face said this wasn't true. "But, if it's all the same to you, I'm much rather you take me to Ryloth."

This, caught Hera by surprise, and clearly made her uncomfortable. Ryloth was the Twi'lekk home world and was a slave trade center. And despite being her home planet, the place only filled her with the nastiest sort of feelings.

"Yes, I have a palace there, I told Jabba that is where I planned to meet him, and he'll be expecting me in the next few days. I do hope that you can get me there quickly, putting up a Hutt can be and expensive affair." he said with an air that made it sound like he didn't really care, but was still conveying a need for urgency.

"Zann..." Kanan began.

"Please, please, call me Tyber, all my friends do." he said not breaking his smirk.

"Ryloth." Kanan continued on, "isn't exactly the next system over."

"I'll reimburse you myself if Jabba doesn't, but I need to get their soon." he face getting more serious.

There was pregnant pause , as the Zann stared down the three rebels. "Fine, we'll take you to Ryloth, but I sincerely hope you guys pay well." Hera said stubbornly sitting down in her seat.

"Oh, we do trust me. At any rate I will enjoy helping to fund a group that makes it their life's work to give the Empire no end to grief."

"So, your against the empire." Kanan said, his suspicion confirmed. This man was dangerous, but he may be a useful contact in the future if he really was anti-empire.

Before, Kanan could continue on this line of conversation the door opened again. This time Sabine and Ezra entered.

"Oh, who is this...a Mandolorian?" Zann said looking Sabine up and down "of sorts." he added looking at her paint splattered armor.

Sabine crossed her arms in offense and Ezra took a step forward to say something, but caught Kanan's eye, which told him to back off.

"One more thing." Kanan said, causing Zann to look back at him. "What is it you are carrying? WE tried to open the crate but never managed to, and I would like to know."

"Sorry, but that's not on the table I'm afraid, I don't think you can be trusted with that information."

Kanan, still wanting to know, but decided not the press the issue.

"Where will I be staying while I'm on this ship at any rate? I saw this I won't bunk with any one, I can't stand children and apes." he said casting his eye's from Zeb to Sabine and Ezra. All three looked ready to attack but restrained themselves.

"Sabine, you can bunk with Ezra and Zeb for the next few days." Kanan said.

"What, Kanan, seriously? I'd rather sleep in the cargo hold than bunk with those two, the smell."

"Then do that." Kanan said in a tone that made it clear with was final. Sabine left with a huff, followed by Ezra, who looked torn between being offended at the Sabine smell comment, and pleased with having her as a temporary roommate.

"You know Sabine, you can have my bunk and I'll sleep on the floor." he said chasing after her.

"Excellent, well, I'll follow the children and get myself settled in." Tyber said following after Sabine to her room.

"Kanan, I don't like this." Hera said

"Me either, there is something wrong with that guy." Zeb added.

"I know, but we can always use the extra credits, and if we can avoid angering the Hutt cartel that's a bonus. Besides he hates the Empire, they slighted him when they expelled him from the Imperial Academy, maybe he can be useful later, so let's try not to anger him more than necessary."

"Well, you're in charge, Kanan I hope this doesn't turn into anything more than a quick mission."

* * *

"I don't know why he has to get my room" Sabine muttered as she picked up a few necessities, as well as pulling the mattress off the top bunk to bring into Ezra and Zeb's cabin. "He better not mess up any of my art."

"I wouldn't dream of it." the eerily elegant voice of Tyber, drifted in behind her, she only sneered at him as she looked up from her things as he walked in.

"You have talent, did you do this yourself?" Zann said putting his hand on the wall looking at the piece.

"Well yes." Sabine said, feeling slightly more positive towards the newcomer.

"Yes, I assume you've never had any official training, it's raw and emotional, lack's the finesse of formal training, but screams of passion." he said examining more of it.

"You really like art huh?" she said, feeling like the analyses was like him getting him getting to close to her, and she now had conflicting feelings of appreciation, for his views of her art, anger, for him taking her room, and some third thing she couldn't quite identify in her stomach, but she felt it had to do with his analysis of her art.

"Yes, where I grew up, you had to learn about art, high society and all that, most of it is horribly boring, but this is rather interesting." he said finishing his examination "I won't keep you, you must want to get to bed, goodnight." he said closing the door on her.

Sabine turned and nearly ran into Kanan as she did. "Sorry about this, but you're the only one with your own room, this way we aren't displacing two people, and it's only for a few days."

Sabine knew he was right, but still couldn't help but feel a little upset.

"It's fine Kanan, I know we don't want him against us, but really I don't want to be around him, he makes me feel weird, like he can see through you, it's creepy, does he have any force sensitivity?"

Kanan gestured for them to move away from the door. "No, Sabine he's not force sensitive, I think he's just very good at reading people, some people can do that, especially with training, and he might of well gotten that when he was at the Imperial academy."

This didn't make her feel much better, but at least he wouldn't be any more invasive than he already was. Part of her like him for his flattery of her work, but he just gave off a vibe that wasn't quite right. Be dressed like a thug, but his mannerisms and speech pattern where of someone fairly high class. And she still could identify the unknown feeling he caused in her stomach, but it felt familiar, like it was somehow related to something she knew or saw when she was a child, something that had scared her or hurt her in some way, like the monster under the bed.

She wanted to dismiss the notion, given all she had been through, the feeling felt ridiculously childish, but it still lingered in the back of her thoughts, refusing to go away.

Going into Zeb and Ezra's room, she noticed the painting she had done some time ago, and it made her smile. She supposed she could deal with it for a couple days, so long as Ezra didn't get any ideas.

* * *

Ezra however was making plans of his own, that for a change did not involve impressing Sabine. Zann was hiding something in that box, and frankly Ezra had wanted to know what they had been transporting every sense they had managed to steal it from an Imperial convoy. The constant failure to get into the crate had only heightened his desire to see what it was. Now that it was in such simple container, he'd be able sneak into Sabine room tonight while he was sleeping and get his sneak peek.

He had it all planned out, when everyone was asleep he'd slip into the ship's air vents, into Sabine's room and snatch the box. Take his look, and depending on what it was, either take it to Kanan or put it back, and Zann wouldn't be any the wiser.

He just hoped he didn't keep it on his person while he slept. While he was certain he could pick pocket it from him while he slept, he didn't want this to be any harder than it had to be.

Taking the spare mattress from Sabine's room and laying it on the floor in his cabin, making a make shift bed as Zeb and Sabine both got ready for bed.

Lying down, he waited for Sabine and Zeb's breathing slowed to the point where he was certain they were asleep.

Getting up, hr quietly made his way out of the cabin to check and see if Kanan and Hera were in their cabin. A quick circuit of the ship told him this was indeed the case. Chopper had been left to monitor the ships auto pilot.

Smirking he made his way to the vent, took off the panel and climbed in. He moved a quickly as he could without making too much noise. Soon he found himself looking into Sabine's room, and Zann looked fast asleep, and quietly Ezra popped the panel open and climbed into the room.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter one. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

I'm also going to ask for more reviews in this story, as I got so few with the last. I won't stop writing for a lack of reviews, but it is nice to know that my work is being read and if people like it. So I'm asking anyone who follows or Favorites this work, to leave at least one review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A quick update, thank you to those who took the time to review, RadicalCat, WindGoddes Rune, as well as the two guest reviewers.

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all it's iterations are owned by LucasFilm and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 2

The steady rhythmic breathing from the bunk told Ezra that Tyber was fast asleep. Walking as gently as he could, bare footed to where he lay. His boots, pants and jacket were neatly arranged on the floor, near the foot of the bunk.

Creeping to the bundle of clothes, Ezra stopped for a moment, his heart stopping when Zann stirred in the bunk. But whatever had caused him to stir, it seemed to of passed and he settled back down to sleep. Ezra letting out his breath as quietly as he could, inched towards the pile of possessions, his heart racing in his chest was the only sound Ezra could hear, and he was half certain his pounding heart would give him away. Taking a deep breath, remembering his training, he calmed himself, and lowered his heart rate to resting levels.

Sneaking a look back at Zann, making sure he was still asleep, which he was. Turning back to Tyber's possessions, Ezra pulled the boots away and set them aside to get at Zann's pants. They were covered in pockets, which Ezra rifled through with the skill of a life time thief, finding nothing on interest. He hadn't really expected to find anything but he didn't want to leave any stone unturned.

As Ezra pulled the jacket up to examine, a fairly large box dropped out of an inside pocket. Ezra, with lightning quick reflexes, caught it before it hit the ground.

Holding his breath, Ezra looked back to Zann, to make sure he was still asleep. After confirming he was, Ezra took the box and tried to open it, but to his disappointment, it was locked.

Suppressing a huff of disappointment, Ezra looked at the locking mechanism. Depending on the type, he could probably pick it or hack it. But if it was.

"Sith spit." Ezra muttered to himself. It was a print scanner lock. He was going to need a verified finger print to open it, and there was only one person on the ship who could possibly have it.

Turning to Zann, Ezra tried to figure out a way to get his print scanned without waking him up. He didn't want to touch him, not only to avoid waking him, but something about him just make Ezra want to avoid any contact with him if he could.

Struck by an idea, Ezra raised his hand and slowly levitated his left hand a few inches above his resting body giving Ezra a narrow, but doable position.

Slowly, Ezra brought the container into the range of Zann's finger's. With as gentle a touch as he could managed, Ezra nudged the container onto Zann's thumb. With a whirring click, Ezra knew the locking mechanism had been undone.

His heart rate rising again. Ezra pulled the box back to himself and set it on the floor. Flipping the two remain latches, Ezra started to lift the lid open.

Before he could finish however, a vice like grip closed around his wrist. Looking up in shock, Ezra's gazed was not meet by the eye's of and angry Tyber, but a rock hard fist colliding with face between his eyes, sending him with surprising force across the room into the door.

Ezra rolled onto his back onto his feet, head still spinning, as he watch Zann planet his foot on the contained, shutting it, with a click.

"You try to steal from me!" Zann shouted in a voice that sent chills down Ezra's spine, it was different than his normal speaking voice. This sound more animalistic, uncontrolled and the look in his eye was murderous.

As he stepped to forward to hit Ezra again, on instinct, Ezra reached out to the Force ,and threw Zann across the room.

"Another one." was all Zann muttered to himself as he rose to his feet. Advancing foreword first raised to strike again, Ezra tried to get ready for the attack.

However before they could come to blows the door flew open, and the rest of the crew rushed in their sleep wear. Zeb and Kanan tackling Zann to the floor, while Hera checked Ezra over to make sure he was okay.

Sabine had a blaster drawn and pointed at Zann as Zeb and Kanan restrained him.

"Calm down!" Kanan shouted as Zann fought to get loss from the two rebels. "Calm down and tell me what happened or I'm going to have Sabine put you down now!"

Despite all his thrashing, Zann seemed to hear this as his eye's fell on the pistol aimed between his eyes. He in response , stopped struggling. Which, in response Kanan and Zeb let him go, slowly backing away ready to jump him again if they had to, Sabine however keep the blaster aimed at Zann's head.

"This is how you treat the victim?" Zann said, his voice returning to his cooler more suave tone.

"Victim! Look at my face!" Ezra shouted indicating his now swelling eye.

"Ezra get back here and let me have a look at it." Hera said pulling him back to her, acting like the surrogate mother she had become to him.

"You broke into my sleeping area to steal from me!" Zann said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I wasn't gonna steal anything! I was just gonna...ya know take a look."

Kanan and Hera both gave Ezra a look he hated. The look that told him he had done wrong. Feeling his shame causing his face to burn, he looked down at his feet trying to make it look like he was stretching them.

Zann looked daggers at Sabine, who was just now lowering her pistol.

"Okay, Ezra, go get something cold on that eye, then get to bed and stay there until we dock." Hera said, with a mild scolding tone in her voice. Ezra, sulking off, feeling like a chastised child, didn't look at any of them, trying especially hard to avoid Sabine's gaze.

Kanan spoke next. "Zann, I'm sorry for Ezra's behavior, he can't help his curiosity some times, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to break any of his bones."

Zann merely jerked his shoulder in response. Instead he bent over and lifted the box and placed it on the bunk, clearly intending sleep with the box from now on.

"We're going to be stopping for fuel in few hours, after that we're going straight to Ryloth." Hera said to Zann as she turned to leave, trying to impress on him and everyone else present they wouldn't be staying in each other company for long.

Hera left with this, Kanan looking over his shoulder and followed her out. Zeb, looking away and looking back for a moment, then left. Leaving only Sabine in the room with Zann.

As she turned to leave she heard "Hold on one moment."

Stopping she turned to see Tyber walking towards her, a surprisingly kind smile gracing his features. And it was in this time she noticed that, without a scowl or leer gracing his face, he was actually a very handsome man.

As he closed the distance, he keep the smile. When he was inches away, he reached past her and hit the panel to close the door.

_"What was he thinking?" _Sabine thought as the door slid shut with a hiss. Sure he was good looking but he was a criminal, and nearly twice her age. But that wasn't all, something about him was off, she knew it.

Tyber turned back around, his smile still gracing his face, as he closed the distance between them until he was a hand breath away, Sabine felt her heart race and her face start to flush.

Before Sabine knew what happened her right arm, the one still holding her blaster, was twisted down into an odd angle, with a and iron grip covering her hand and blaster, forcing the barrel of the blaster under her chin while Zann's other hand squeezed her shoulder, forcing her spin around and pushing her back into the wall, with Zann pushing right up close to her, his face less than inch from her's his nose almost touching hers.

"Shhhh, shshshsh." was the first sound Sabine heard come from his mouth, his smile hadn't broken the whole time.

"You're not gonna yell, or fight, and if you listen, you'll leave this room completely fine." his voice coming out smooth and suave, he charming smile not breaking.

Sabine had been taken completely off guard by the sudden outburst and his total lack of forecasting the attack.

"You and me." he whispered "Can either be very good friends, or the worst enemies, it's really up to you." he said in a tone that made it sound like he was being the most reasonable being in the galaxy. Sabine just locked her jaw and glared at him.

"I've known more than a few Mandolorains, and I respect your culture, your warrior ways, and I could always use a few Mando's in my employ." he continued in a whisper of a tone. "You were the only one of the crew prepared to use lethal force on me, no nonsense, cold, lethal force, the only truly effective means to stop someone who can't be cowed, I respect that in soldier."

Sabine didn't say anything in response, but just continued to glare at him. Then Zann leaned in even closer, and put his lips right next to her ear, and whispered so quietly that even at this distance Sabine could still barely hear him.

"But...if you ever point a blaster at me again, it better be with the intent to use it, because if you don't fire, I'll make sure you wished you had." the whisper sent a child into her very soul.

Backing away enough look her in the eye. "Now, I'm going to let you go." he said releasing her right hand, but taking her blaster. His smile still gracing his face. "And you, will keep this little talk to yourself, you wouldn't want to cause more trouble for your friends when he get to Ryloth would you? Jabba does so hate to see his 'friends' being harassed." his tone shifting ever so slightly into a something sounding like a pouting child in the last sentence.

Sabine nodded, not because she didn't intended to tell Kanan, but because it was the only thing to that could said. With that Zann backed away, still smiling, before flipping the pistol around in his hand to hand it back to her, barrel first.

Sabine looked from it, to him, his face not portraying any of the pathology he had just exhibited, and if Sabine didn't know better, she'd of thought he looked like a regular person with a kind disposition. Looking back to the hand holding the pistol, she took note, for the first time, of at tattoos on his forearms, and that on his left arm extended to his hand, they looked almost like bracers had been inked into his skin, as if he had willed a level of protection be permanently attacked to his body, if only in image.

Taking the pistol, perhaps a bit to quickly to keep him calm, she looked him in the face again, his smile still had not left.

_"He's crazy, that's it."_ she thought to herself, that's what she had felt was off about him. _"No sane man would give me my blaster back after that type of incident, I could kill him right now." _she said looking at him, the smile still gracing his face. How could she of ever thought it was pleasant?

"Run along to bed now." he said, in that infernally smug voice. How could he be so certain she would tell Kanan or Zeb? Or just blast him herself? Was he really just crazy or was he really so certain Jabba the Hutt's name would protect him?

As she backed out of the room, a third idea came into her mind. Could he really read and understand people well enough to know what they'd do? That he could accurately judge her from know virtually nothing about her?

No, she put that thought out of her mind. That was ridiculous, he wasn't force sensitive, he'd wouldn't of needed to handle her the way her did if he could use the force. He was just crazy or supremely over confident in his master's name to protect him.

Sabine went back to the cabin she was sharing with Ezra and Zeb, the latter having fallen back to sleep in short order and the former clearly faking sleep to hide his embarrassment from her.

But as she climbed into a the bunk, she realized, in what every way a hazing sleeping mind can, that she just wanted to think he was crazy or overconfident, because the third option, that he could just read people so naturally without the force, was just too scary to think about. Because he was right, she wouldn't hurt him or tell Kanan or Zeb. Maybe not for the reasons he thought, or maybe he did, she wasn't so sure now, but at the very least she didn't want to admit that she had dropped her guard around a crime lord, that she had been flustered by his charming smile, that he had her dead to rights and her life in his hand. It was shameful and humiliating that she allowed herself in the situation, and at any rate, nothing had happened and she had resolved to be more cautious around him in the future.

With that, Sabine fell into an turbulent sleep.

* * *

"Ezra, wake up I need you and Zeb to go get supplies while were docked!" Kanan's voice rang through the vale of sleep and Ezra slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What? Huh?" he stood up, his pack slightly stiff, and his eye still pulsating from the shiner Zann had given him.

"We're docked, go with Zeb to get some food alright." Looking at the door Ezra saw Kanan moving out of view. Groaning Ezra got dressed, and made his way to the ships exit, where Zeb was already waiting. On his way he passed Sabine, but looked down as he passed. Had he looked up he would of noticed that for once she was also avoiding his gaze.

Zeb waited taping his foot impatiently. "Come on, I don't want to be here longer than we have to, Hera's almost got the ship full and we're going to leave as soon as we get the supplies, so let's go!"

Ezra, still not completely awake, just groaned in response as they headed down the ramp. Before they could get all the way down, a increasingly familiar voice floated in behind them.

"Hold on, I'll come with you, you'll probably buy pure swill and slop without someone showing what's what." Tyber came up behind them, a smile, surprisingly pleasant smile Ezra had not expected to see gracing his face.

"Besides, I do feel bad about last night Ezra, but you did take me by surprise, and Jabba would not be happy if anything happened to that particular item." his voice sounding, much to both Ezra and Zeb's surprise, genuine.

"Come now, time is money." Zann said heading off towards the market before Ezra or Zeb could protest.

* * *

Ezra wasn't sure what to think of Zann, his personality seemed to be totally different from the brief insight he had seen last night. Now he was friendly, outgoing and despite all haughty behavior, educated Ezra and Zeb on the best food in the market and best drink. Granted Ezra doubted that they'd ever have use for this knowledge, and frankly is was boring as all get out, but it was better than the raging crime lord he had encountered in Sabine's cabin the previous night.

"No you see, the best cut's have this type of marbling pattern, now granted no two are ever the same, but the general idea remains consistent." Zann said gesturing at several cuts of meat at a butcher shop Ezra didn't think sold any type of meat he had ever eaten.

Zeb, had a blank look on his face. He didn't care so much about quality, to him quantity was always priority. Zann, had spent about seven times as much on the food as what they normally would have and probably only maybe a fifth of what they would normally bring back. This was the last stop, and if Zann hadn't been paying himself, Zeb would of raised objections already.

After getting the right cut of meat, Zann handed it to Zeb, who loaded it on the cargo trailer of a rented speeder.

"Good." Zeb muttered, "Now let's get..."

"Oh, no we have one more stop." Zann said, raising his burnt out blaster. "Must get this fixed my friends, shouldn't take more than an hour, I know the shop, good reputation, especially if you come with the right recommendations." he said with a smile, Zeb's shoulder's slumping, he just wanted to go, but it seemed like there was always "one more stop."

"Oh you don't have to come with me, you can Ezra can go the local cantina, get something to eat." he said tossing a fairly large amounts of credits to Zeb, much to both Ezra and Zeb's surprise.

Zann walked off, while Zeb and Ezra gave each other questioning looks, then Zeb gave a feeble smile. "Maybe we were wrong about him?" Zeb said in more of a statement than a question, but Zeb never turned down a meal if someone else was paying.

With that both of them went off to the Cantina to wait for Zann.

* * *

Approximately one hour later, Tyber waltz in like his owned the place, smirking. "Well, I hope your done, I do believe we are all set, we should be on our..."

He as cut off by a shout "Zann!", causing all three to turn to see a Imperial officer walking towards them, a blaster pistol raised at them, or more specifically Tyber.

"Tyber Zann, number seven on the Empire's most wanted list." The officer said, he clearly had been drinking, his uniform was in disrepair, and he swayed slightly on his feet. "Capturing you will get me a nice promotion, I dare say a good bonus as well." he said, a smile starting to crease his face.

"Well, looks like you have me don't you?" Zann said, reaching behind his back, the officer, in his stupor and excitement didn't notice.

"That's right Zann, Thrawn will be so pleased, I bet I'll get my own command!" he was now smirking in a near insane fashion.

"Well I better guess." Zann started before stopping himself, and producing what he had been grabbing for, a large glass bottle, and whipped it at the officer's head, where it shattered to piece's, stunning the officer while cutting his head open.

Taking the opening Tyber rushed forward, grabbed the officer and threw him into a table where bounced off and slumped to the floor. After a moment, he placed his hand on the table to try and bring himself back to his feet. However as he did Tyber had already closed the distance, grabbed the man's forearm and planted a long knife into the top of his hand, pinning him to the table.

The officer screamed as he gripped his arm while Zann pulled back his head and said "Tell Thrawn, if you get the chance, I still haven't forgotten." and with that he smashed his head into the rim of the table, and knocked him out. "Keep the knife."

Ezra and Zeb, were shocked. Not at the fight or the way Tyber had handled the man, he was clearly intoxicated and a twelve year old could probably of taken him, but by the simple fact that no one in the bar seemed to of cared or even paid attention to the scene that just occurred.

"Empire isn't popular at this Cantina." Zann explains and they got up to leave. "This poor fool." Zann said kicking the man's unconscious body. "Picked the work bar in the sector to try and make a move on someone."

This explanation, did not have the desired effect of easing the thought's of either Zeb or Ezra. But now it was time to go, and with a brisk pace, the climbed into the speeder.

Ezra was now certain that something was lurking beneath the image Zann portrayed, he sensed it last night and again when he took out the officer. It was like and animal lurking beneath the sands of Tattoine, like the near mythical Krayt Dragon, rarely seen but ferocious when meet.

This man was dangerous, he already knew, but he hide it well, and was downright charming and friendly when he wanted to be, and that was worse in his opinion. A thug was dangerous, but you knew what to expect from them, and could, within reason predict their behavior. But Zann was worse, he was just as dangerous as any hired muscle, but impossible to predict and he could manipulate people, as he was starting to do with Zeb, who in contrast to Ezra's misgivings about how Zann had handled the Officer in the bar, was rather impressed, not with the feat, but the cool under fire he showed.

As the Ghost came into view, Ezra considered going to Kanan or Hera on his feelings, but second guessed this idea, after the incident last night, he doubted that they'd be willing take what he said at face value with no proof. Sabine may listen, but he wasn't ready to look her in the eye yet after the embarrassing incident.

No for now he'd just keep his distance, keep an eye on Zann, they would only have to deal with him for another day, then they'd probably never see him again.

* * *

"What is all this?" Hera said in confusion at the type of food they had brought back. It wasn't that she was unfamiliar with it, but it was all extremely expensive and probably only two day's worth.

"Tyber picked it all." Zeb said before quickly adding "payed to, didn't come out of our fund."

Zann waved his hand, as if to say "no big deal."

Hera looked from the food to Zann. Perhaps she had misjudged him, she had after all had maybe ten minutes of interaction with him, but remembering what he was, where he resided, she forgot such notions. But a new, more immediate problem presented itself. "Does anyone know how to cook any of this?" she said looking at Zann.

With short but certain look that showed disgust at the thought of cooking for himself Zann simply shook his head and said. "Most of this doesn't require much knowledge to cook, it's more what it is than how you cook it." this, was a bull face lie and Tyber knew it, but it wasn't a total lie. The quality of the ingredient and food he'd purchased would turn out good in the hands of a moderately competent cook.

"Well, I think it's Zeb's turn to cook tonight..." she pulled out a list, to check "yup, Zeb, it's your turn."

Zeb growled something about having something about having to get the food the first place. With that, Hera went to the cockpit to monitor the autopilot. While Zeb grumbled about having to cook and Kanan pulled Ezra off to meditate.

Sabine, was avoiding the sitting room, although Tyber thought that may be his presence. However with everyone otherwise preoccupied, Tyber drifted off to the cockpit.

* * *

Hera was going over the jump calculations, not needed but rather just busy work. They were going to arrive at Ryloth within a day. But she needed the quite to think, and the cockpit was the best place at the moment. Ryloth was the Twi'lek home world, her home world. And it did not fill her with happiness or nostalgia, but dread and apprehension.

Ryloth was one of the slave trade center's of the Outer rim, Twi'lek females in particular were popular export. She herself had never suffered this fate, but that did not ease the distaste the idea left in her mouth. What really hurt her was that more often than not, it was their own kind that sold them to slaver's and Crime Lords.

Tyber owned a palace on Ryloth, he had said so. As an under boss to Jabba the Hutt, Hera knew what this was likely to mean for Zann himself. The thought of a slaver being onboard was hard to deal with, but soon he'd be gone.

With a hiss Hera heard the door to the cockpit open. Turning she noticed Tyber standing there with an expression on her face, was it pity? Compassion?

"What do you want Zann?" she said briskly turning back to the control panel.

"You hate me don't you?" his voice sound sad or melancholy.

"I don't have any opinion on you one way or the other." she said briskly, he mind still on the slave trade.

"I know you are uncomfortable going to Ryloth, the slave trade still flourishes on the planet, despite rising Imperial presence. You must assume I'm a slaver, given it's my base of operations."

Hera didn't responded, but continued with her busy work.

"I don't agree with it personally." he said taking the seat next to her, a note of compassion in his voice. This caught Hera by surprise, and she looked up from her work to look him in the face. Hera considered herself excellent at reading people's body language and facial expressions. What surprised her was Zann's body language didn't portray a lie or his face either. But he was a crime lord working for a Hutt, that didn't make sense.

"Don't mistake me, I don't oppose it solely on moral grounds. While I don't like idea of a sentient being forced in servitude, but also from business stand point. The Empire's crackdown in the outer rim drying up the market for slaves, even if Ryloth still experiences it."

That was more like what she expected, business first, but still better than what she expected from a crime lord.

"Jabba has promised me Ryloth if I can get this package to him." he said producing the container from his jacket, which Hera suspected he had taken to carrying around with him. "Well as far as terms of criminal rackets I'd run for him. I plan on doing away with the Salves trade all together, keep the Empire off my back."

Hera was surprised and confused by this. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked with a raised brow.

Zann smiled and shrugged "Maybe to put you at ease" he said standing "But it's probably your natural charm?" he said with another smile, before turning to leave.

Hera was used to men trying to charm her, and Zann's attempts did nothing to faze her. No what she thought of his claims of stopping the slave trade on Ryloth if he took it under his control. She wanted to believe it, and frankly it was believed, at least in terms of if it could be done, the Crime Lords were the real power in most outer rim worlds, if they wanted something done on a planet they "owned", it happened, but the Empire was expanding it's influence to the outer rim, and of all the things the empire did, one of the only thing's Hera approved of was the anti-slaving laws it held over from the days of the Republic.

But was it believable that a crime lord would end slaver? She desperately wanted Zann to be telling the truth, to end her people's abuse at the hands of the slavers. If he was being honest, then it was now of the up most importance that the cargo and Zann reach Ryloth in as quick a manner as possible.

But what could possibly be worth and entire planet that would fit in such a small container? This only worked in two scenarios. First was that whatever Tyber was carrying was extremely valuable, whatever in the galaxy could be worth that much eluded her for now, although she expected to find out sooner or later.

The second was Ryloth, once a jewel for a crime lord to own, was drying up in terms of its profit's margin, perhaps Tyber was telling the truth, that the slave trade was suffering as the Empire expanded into the outer rim.

She didn't want to get her hopes up or get side tracked. She was devoted to taking down the Empire, and as much as she wanted her home world free of slavery, it was one world vs. countless others. Whatever the truth was, she certainly had a good deal to think about.

* * *

Tyber sat on the bunk that was temporarily his, looking at the container, frowning. He needed to watch himself, he's gotten careless with the boy and girl, he's let them glimpse pass his facade, the girl in particular had seen him in his truest sense. He shouldn't of tried to terrorize her, although it seemed to of worked towards his desired end, he had been foolish to do it. But his pride could stand the indignity of having a child, a teenage girl point a weapon at him, and for her to think she'd controlled his actions for even a moment.

The boy had only caught glimpses in the their scuffle the previous night and his handling of the Imperial Officer, but he was force sensitive, and Tyber was certain he was picking up more of his true self, the boy's master as well may be wise although Tyber suspected he was ready to put off what he had seen as heat of the battle reactions.

The Lasat would never be warm to him, but he seemed to of achieved a neutral ground with him, he wasn't the most analytic being in terms of observing and understanding other beings.

The Twi'lek, however he was certain he had charmed onto his side, and she was arguably the most important one to get on his side, she was the pilot and owner of the ship. Oh, he had delusions of getting her attracted to him, she was clearly head over heels for the Jedi, no, but her ideals of freedom combined with her home world, combined with his ever convincing interpersonal skills.

Smirking, his plans were moving along nicely, if not ideally, but he could make anything work to his advantage when he had to. Sliding his thumb over the print scanner, he opened the metal case to observe his treasure.

* * *

A/N: Okay end of chapter two, a very quick update, but there you are.

please leave a review to tell me what you liked, if anything.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am surprised at how quickly I am busting out these chapters, given I just started writing this story a few days ago, but this will be the last one for about a week, given I am going on vacation today.

I'm also introducing in this chapter a sort of interactive reader/writer scenario.

As any of you who have been reading, Tyber is hiding some object in a private container. I've decided to see if anyone can guess what it is, which is actually quite possible.

If you can correctly guess what it is, I'll included an OC of the any reviewer who does so in the following chapters. If you are interested just post a review with you guess, and a short bio of your OC, including name, race, fighters stats if they are a warrior( i.e skills, weapons and fighting experience), if applicable to your character, otherwise include other aspects to your character traits, for example if they aren't a warrior or fighter but instead a sort of mechanic or engineer, included how good they are and work experience, as well as a short background for them. This will be open to both registered users and guests. If no one can guess it, I'll still included some OC's if any are submitted via a process to be reveled.

I'd also like to thank everyone who took the time to review my last chapter, Moniker, SeleneRaven1999 Spectre8, and RadicalCat I truly do appreciate it.

Any way onto the story.

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Disney and Lucas Film.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kanan couldn't place it, but something was wrong on the Ghost and he didn't need any of his Jedi training to know it. Sabine, normally an outgoing person, rarely raised her head to meet anyone's gaze. Ezra, also seemed to be preoccupied with something, their training, which Kanan had never considered an overtly smooth affair was now riddled with distractions, and despite his effort's Kanan couldn't get Ezra to open up about the real issue.

Hera even had shifted somewhat in terms of personality. She had seemed to be quieter, less out spoken for the past two days. The only real difference to the crew that had come along was their new quest, Tyber Zann.

Kanan was leery of the man, for sure, he seemed cold towards the deaths of his own men and had given Ezra more than scare. But, as far as Kanan could tell, he wasn't much different than a hundred other criminals they had dealings with in the past, more sophisticated than Vizago, certainly more well spoken, obviously coming from a higher society family with a better education. But, all in all, Kanan still hadn't actually seen Zann do anything to warrant more than the standard level of distrust he showed any outsider affiliated with the underworld.

He supposed it might just be everyone being put on edge from his presence, he was one of the most wanted men in the Empire, and they weren't exactly unknown themselves, affiliating with him could result in a higher level of attention being directed towards them, but that didn't feel right either.

No, something seemed to float around Zann, something like a shroud that only partially covered him, like he was only half attempting to hide something, or that he was trying to keep them from learning more of something about something they had glimpsed. Kanan supposed that may be what he was hiding in the crate, which seemed to be calling for more attention the longer Zann had it.

Soon however, he'd be gone, and they might even know what they were shipping with Zann. Another hour and they'd be arriving at Ryloth, Zann would be handing whatever it was to Jabba the Hutt, they'd be paid and on their way, and maybe have a useful new contact on Ryloth as an added bonus.

But even these semi comforting thoughts did not ease him entirely, like something still hovered behind him, poking him in the shoulder. He knew from experience that it wasn't good to ignore these feelings, but he had no context for it, weather the feelings were from a threat to the crew, the ship. If it was a threat from Zann or to Zann, or if the mysterious package was the root of it.

Resolving to keep an eye on Zann and the package until they parted ways. Whatever it was, he also felt that whatever it was would come to pass soon. The best he could do was be on his toes, and wait and see.

* * *

Now Zeb was not the more adept at reading the moods of the others. Oh, he certainly wasn't totally oblivious to the body language of others, but compared to all the other's, which included two force users and two women, he supposed it was natural that the only one on the ship who was worse at picking up on these things was Chopper.

But he'd have to be blind to not notice Ezra and Sabine's sudden bout of melancholy. He knew that Ezra had been taken with Sabine from almost the instant he had met her. Sabine, however didn't return the feelings, at least in the manner Ezra wanted.

Zeb was willing to bet that was the source of this sudden coolness and distance they exhibited. Something had happened between them, Ezra's fault probably, the kid didn't mean any harm, Zeb knew, but of the two he was the one more likely to do something stupid to try and get Sabine's attention.

Normally Kanan and Hera would sort this sort of thing out, but Hera was distracted, Ryloth no doubt was weight on her mind, bringing unpleasant thoughts to the forefront of her mind. Kanan, was a different story. Despite being their "fearless leader" in terms of talking with a teenage girl, he was near hopeless.

Zeb himself was no better, and his relationship with Ezra was to informal for him to really give him much advice, but this was getting extremely uncomfortable.

Making his decision, wanting this concluded before they landed on Ryloth, he went to find Ezra first. This was, as he knew more going through the motions than actually needing to look the ship over, he had stayed in their cabin like he was told, but Zeb looked into quickly to make sure, as Ezra wasn't exactly known to stay put when told. He had followed Kanan's order's this time and had been occupying himself with superficial maintenance on his Lightsaber.

"Good." Zeb thought, taking care to avoid making noise. "Now, just to find Sabine."

* * *

Looking over his Lightsaber, Ezra was suddenly pulled out of his work by shouting and grunting as the door to the cabin slid open with a hiss and Sabine was shoved in unceremoniously by Zen with a smirk on his face.

Sabine shouting "Zeb!" as she stumbled in, with the door shutting behind her. Not even turning to Ezra Sabine made for the door and tried to open, but the door just clicked and shuttered, like somthing was holding it shut.

"Whatever it is you two are havin' trouble with, talk it out and get back to actin' normal."

* * *

Zeb smirked at his own cleverness. Why get involved? They were old enough to handle this themselves, they just needed to be forced to deal with it.

Kanan came jogging to the cabin, having been drawn in by the noise. "Zeb what's going on? What was that sound?"

"Therapy." Zeb said smirking as he banged on the door, with Sabine shouting at him to let her out.

Kanan's confused look forced Zeb to continue. "These two are fightin' about somthin', figured it would be best to force them to work it out." he said indicating the locked panel screen, which surprised Kanan, who didn't think Zeb had the technologic savvy to do that to the locking system. Or, more likely, he had Chopper do it for him.

"Well..." Kanan drawled, thinking on the issue. He wasn't up to playing arbiter right now and maybe Zeb's method would work.

"Alright." he said simply, "We'll give your way a shot."

* * *

"Zeb! Let me out!" Sabine shouted pounding the door with her fist.

"What is he talking about?" Ezra said rising to his feet .

"I don't have a clue." she said giving the door one last kick before turning to look at the young Jedi.

"Well." Ezra began "You have been acting a bit weird Sabine." Ezra trying and failing to sound nonchalant, this however got him a look, and not a good look.

"You're one to talk, you've been in a funky mood ever sense.." and she paused like she was trying to think of an exact time when it started. Ezra watched as comprehension dawned on her face. "Ezra, did Tyber...did Zann do something to you?" she said quickly "I mean after that first night."

"What?" Ezra was a bit taken by surprise by this, he was put off by Zann, but the man hadn't actually done anything to Ezra that was wholly out of line after Ezra had tried to pick pocket him. No what was wrong with Zann was something he couldn't place in an exact way. It was more than a feeling, but Ezra noticed something in her voice, like wanting, needing understanding.

"Did he do something to you?" she said, more Ernest in her voice.

"No, Sabine why..." he began before getting cut off.

"No reason." she said briskly, before turning away. This, in Ezra's mind confirmed the general idea in his mind, Zann had done something to her, and his mind went to worst possible scenario.

"He did something to you." Ezra stated, not asking, his voice cool and even, not portraying how he really felt. He was certain of this, his gut was telling him and so was Sabine's reactions. "What did he do!" he said through gritted teeth "Does Kanan know!"

"No, Ezra, nothing happened..." she said her voice becoming somewhat more frantic. "Nothing well really, he didn't do anything to me that hurt me or anything, he just." She paused realizing she was telling more than she intended to.

"Sabine, what happened!" Ezra near shouted.

With a sigh, knowing that she'd been found out and with nowhere to go and knowing Ezra wouldn't drop it she knew she'd have to tell him, especially if she wanted him to keep it to himself, if he just had a vague idea of the worst possible scenario, he's tell Kanan as soon as he could, he might even cut the door open to do it, and she didn't want the ship to be damaged.

"It was just... the first night after your 'incident' he asked me to stay for a minute." she paused "I did, and he got the drop on me, took my blaster and held it to me, told me basically that if I ever did it again, well you get the picture." she finished lamely, and hearing this version out loud sounded incredibly stupid, but she had consciously omitted the more, disturbing part's and her more embarrassing reactions. But it looked like it had done the trick.

"Why didn't you tell someone." Ezra's voice was much calmer and his expression not quite so livid.

"I didn't want to anyone to know about it okay!" she said in a somewhat stressed tone, and it wasn't a lie, at least not purely, that was part of it. "I didn't want anyone to know he got the better of me and took my blaster, you wouldn't understand, for a Mandolorian or any warrior to have their weapons taken from them because they let their guard down, it's a pretty big shame."

Understanding in the vaguest sense he could Ezra nodded. He wouldn't tell Kanan if she didn't want it out. But before he could say anything else, Sabine started on him.

"Okay, so what's been up with you? You haven't been acting normal either." her tone saying she wanted to move away from the previous topic.

Ezra was more prepared to answer, his issue was simpler to explain, if more abstract. "I just don't trust the guy, something is off about him, he just." and he stopped when he heard loud bagging on the door.

"I hope you two made up, where landing in five minutes." Zeb's voice rang through the door

"Yeah, we're fine now Zeb, you can let us out." Sabine yelled through the door, but not looking away from Ezra as the lock clicked on the door.

* * *

The cockpit was as full as it was ever likely to get, the entire crew plus Zann watching as Hera piloted the Ghost through the atmosphere, following coordinates Tyber had given her and before long a large palace built into the side of a mountain.

"Excuse me." Zann said taking the comm link "Now hear this, this is Tyber Zann, making my approach in ship not registered to the consortium or cartel, security code, Iron Crown."

They waited for a moment to hear a response, which crackled in a moment later. "Code recognized, welcome back sir."

"That was eerily military for a criminal organization." Kanan said in a casual tone.

Zann smirked, "Well, organization may be one of the only useful thing I learned from the Empire."

Landing in the hanger, Zann lead them crew off the ship to a be meet by a motley crew of thug's. "Sir." one said running up "We tried to contact you, but the signal couldn't be picked up, we meant to tell you..."

Zann cut him off with a raised hand "What is it? Get to the point."

The man, a looked nowhere near as dangerous as his fellow criminals, looked at his feet before looking up. "Jabba, sir he's not going to be here until tomorrow, he had business on Klantooine, something to do with the 'Fountain of Ancients' I'm not sure." he rambled on.

Tyber wiped his hand over his mouth, clearly thinking things over. "Well, I suppose all things considered, this isn't too bad." he said before turning to the crew of the Ghost."Well, if you're interested, you can stay and meet Jabba, or you can be on your merry way, I'll pay you of course, but I dare say it won't be as much as I'm certain Jabba would." he said with a slight smile creasing his face.

Hera spoke up first "We'll wait till tomorrow, if it's all the same to you." Hera ignored the looks of the other crew members, but continued to look at Zann, who didn't break his smile.

"You are my guests of course, I'll put you up for the night, and when Jabba arrives tomorrow, well, I'm sure you know Hutts, there will be a reception, you'll be the guests of honor of course saving me and" he reached into his jacket pulling out the container "this, I dare say Jabba will be much happier to see this than me, but I'm not that upset to be honest, I'd take this over him as well. My men will show you two your rooms.: he said turning to leave, not waiting for them to response as Zann's men signaled them to follow.

* * *

"Hera, what was that! I don't want to stay near this guy longer we I have to!" Sabine hissed at Hera as she was lead to their rooms.

Hera, not wanting to tell her the real reason she wanted to stay gave a prepared response. "Sabine, Jabba the Hutt is probably one of the richest most powerful beings in the galaxy" she said _"And probably one of the most vile and disgusting"_ she thought to herself, " he can pay us more than Tyber, but getting on his good side doesn't hurt either, he's probably got one of the biggest information broking rackets in the galaxy." she finished in a tone telling Sabine the conversation was over.

Kanan hadn't questioned her, but she was expecting him to do so tonight before bed, and she might tell him more than she told Sabine. But in truth she wanted to see if Tyber had been telling the truth, about Jabba turning the planet over to him, for him to start reform on Ryloth. This felt like a child's dream, and as such she was a bit embarrassed to voice it out loud.

As they marched along Hera tried to distract herself by taking in the palace, and it certainly lived up to such. It was opulent and filled with priceless works of art, and almost certainly had some sort of atmospheric control, as the temperature and arid air typical of Ryloth. The building's high ceilings and bright lights, the building looked like it belonged on Naboo or Aldereaan rather than Ryloth. This made her stomach twist, knowing the living conditions of the native Twi'leks, this opulence did not seem appropriate.

As they finally got to the rooms, the men escorting them, gestured to three doors. "Three rooms, sorry for the close accommodations, but with Lord Jabba coming tomorrow, we can't open up any more." the meek looking man from earlier said, genuine regret in his voice.

"It's fine, we're used to close living conditions." Kanan said turning the crew "Ezra, Zeb you know the deal." Both grunted, but didn't put up protest, and headed to the first room. "Sabine, given you gave up your room for Zann, you should get a room to yourself." he said smiling at her, hoping this would help make up for displacing her on the ship. She smiled at him, but it seem strained, before going into her room.

And with that Hera and Kanan went to the last room.

* * *

"Look at this place!" Ezra shouted as soon as he and Zeb saw the room. It was large suite a filled with very expensive looking furniture and pieces of art. Zeb didn't say anything but stated picking up the art and looking at it.

Ezra on the other hand, had pulled out a small knife and cut a line into one piece of art. "Zeb, this crap is solid gold!" he near shouted, getting the Lasat's attention. "We can just carve it up and take it when we leave, and if those gem stones are real, well it's another small foturne."

Zeb looked tempted, but his face fell "I don't know, stealin' from the Empire is one thing, but Tyber."

"Is a crime lord Zeb, I don't think he's got exactly the moral high ground her, this stuff right here." he said indicating the art pieces on the room "Is food, fuel and ammo, besides, he'll never know it's missing." Ezra said, cutting up the piece into smaller more manageable pieces.

Zeb pondered the idea for am moment before smiling. "I'm gonna check the other rooms." Zeb said running off to grab more valuables.

* * *

"You wanna tell me why you really wanted to stay?" Kana said arms crossed, but looking at Hera unkindly.

Well, she had expected this, and while she didn't want to talk about it, it made her feel foolish, but of everyone Kanan was probably the only one she could talk to.

"It's Ryloth, Tyber told me, that if Jabba is pleased with the results, that Ryloth will be transferred to him." she began, feeling the blush creeping up her face, "He's not interested in the slave trade Kanan, say's it's a dying business, if he's in charge, well, he said he'd end it her, turn the locals to other markets, maybe not legal, but anything is better than slavery." he voice almost pleading for him to understand.

Kanan, to his credit didn't balk the idea, but knew he must handle it with tact. "Hera...I know why you want to believe that, but Zann is a Crime Lord, you can't take what he say's at face value." he paused thinking of how to go on "Maybe he will do it, but the chances are."

Hera cut him off "why would he tell me it though?" her wanting to believe over riding her own self restraint. "He didn't have anything to gain by it, we we're already coming here, why would he just make it up?"

That, had Kanan stumped, it really didn't make sense for Zann to tell anyone this story, especially someone he probably would never have direct contact with again,

"Look, love" Hera began, the name she always called him when she wanted him to do what she wanted "let's just get ready for bed alright? Forget I said anything, we'll just see tomorrow if any of its true, okay?" her face making a smile, and genuine but weary smile.

Sighing, Kanan replied "Alright, we'll just see where this goes." and with that, both headed to bed.

* * *

Sabine looked around the room. It was obnoxious to her, Zann clearly did like his art, the room was covered in it. But it was all "high society", extremely expensive gold, bronzium and electrum, some even peppered with precious and semi-precious stones.

No, she liked street art, paintings, bright colors, not shining metal and stones. Sighing she ruffled her own hair, she felt dirty, not having had a proper shower in two days, not feeling comfortable doing so with Zann prowling the ship, but he was far away now, and she decided to indulge herself.

Heading to the shower, she noted to herself that it was odd that she felt safer from Zann in his own palace than on what was she considered her home. Granted the physical distance was the clear reason for this, but it didn't make it feel any less odd.

* * *

In his office Tyber is looking into the container, as if transfixed by its contents. This was the key, was what he thought, the key to his plans. The pilot had been important for sure, but this, this was the truly irreplaceable key.

Shutting the box, he stood up from his chair and walked it back to his safe and locked it in. He needed to do some more work on the Ghost's crew, or he wanted to at any rate. A little more insurance, get them on his side, keep them close, get them entrapped.

The two Jedi, well he figured he had gotten in their good graces as much as he could, they would never trust him completely. The pilot, Hera, he was certain he had her firmly in his favor, and the Lasat, well he supposed that as far as that brute was likely to warm up to him in the time frame available allotted.

That left only the Mandolorian girl, the one he had probably managed alienate the most. He could of charmed her, he saw that in her face when he approached her, but his pride and temper had gotten the better of him. While it had turned out fine, it was going make something later on somewhat more difficult. If he could ease her tension around him, that would make things easier.

Leaving him officer, Tyber decided to make some headway in that area. Grabbing something out of the top drawer of his desk.

* * *

Sabine felt rejuvenated after her shower. Getting dressed for bed, she felt an uneasy, like someone was watching her. Making her way quickly to her clothes to retrieve her blasters. But to her surprise and shock she couldn't find them.

Panic creeping into her stomach as she shuffled things to try and find them. Then she heard something that bad her heart pump ice water.

"Looking for these?" Zann said holding one blaster in his hand while twirling the other around his fingers, the smile, the one she hated, plastered on his face. "Here, you can have them so long as you behave yourself." and with that he tossed them to her, and she snatched them out of the air.

"What do you want Zann?" she gripped the blasters, but didn't level them at him, remembering how badly he had reacted the last time she had done so. She'd drop him if she had to, but she didn't want to set him off.

A lot of being hurt, a clearly fake one however, spread across his face. "I'm wounded, why do I have to want anything? I'm just checking on my quests , making sure they're comfortable, I trust the accommodations are to your liking."

Snorting she responded "The art it a bit tacky to be honest, a shame I thought you at least had good taste in art."

He laughed at this, which she hadn't expected. He started towards her, still laughing. "You, my fine young girl, certainly are a Mandolorian, never afraid to speak you mind, although I must say, you don't seem as aggressive as some the other's I've met, I dare say some of more ornery ones would of attacked me by now."

Sabine didn't smile back but continued to look him over trying to see if he had a weapon on him. All she noticed on him other than his evening wear was a ring on his right hand she hadn't noticed before, and she was certain he hadn't had it on the ship.

"You." he said placing his hand on her shoulder. She felt a sudden prick from his ring, on her should and winced at it, Zann either ignoring it or not noticing continued "could be a valuable associate if you took some more time to train under more seasoned Mandolirans. I could arrange for this, if you wanted to come work for me."

"What!" she knocked his hand away, his smile still not fading "What I do is important, we..."

"Yes you harass a backwater Imperial outpost, breaking their things, taking pot shots at their bases and scuffing their boots, why I bet the Emperor will be surrendering any day now." the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Sabine was ready to rage at him, to explain how they offered more than just direct interference, they inspired hope, helped people, gave an ideal to strive to. But her anger did not seem to want to rise, like she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him. Was it she thought he was right? No that couldn't be it, then what was it. Was her getting to her again? No, she didn't care how handsome he was. _"No!" _ she wasn't going to think like that, she was just tired, and need to go to sleep.

"Tyber, please just leave, I need to sleep." and she did, she was feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

He only nodded "Of course, but if you change your mind let me know, it always helps to have a Mandolrian on hand, the more, the better." and with that he turned to leave "if you joined me, I could offer you Imperial Targets." he said at the door "I hate the Empire as well." and with that he left. Sabine feeling like she had just ran a marathon, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Tyber smirked as he took of the ring and inspected the tiny needle on it. The Mandolorain girl had just received a dose of a highly experimental brain washing drug some of his men had been working on. This current rendition only worked on humans and, much to his chagrin and despite his best efforts, failed to work on force sensitive's in their trials, which he really would of liked, and army of brain washed force user under his thumb would of certainly of helped him.

The total effect weren't known yet, but so far it had generally worked in turning people to his cause and tended to loyally follow him. This would serve as the first test outside of a lab, and frankly the delivery system only allowed for a minimal dose, but given how she had failed to rise to his barbs and her more docile attitude compared to after he had stuck her, it seemed to be working. If this managed to work out, he start mass producing it.

The ring, was ugly little thing but it had served its purpose, he supposed he better put it away, not sense in wearing it and risk sticking himself, which he was not sure how would affect him, but he didn't care to test it.

Turning down the halls back to his room, he mentally prepared for the next day, he'd need to.

* * *

Ezra was eager for Jabba to show up, he wanted to leave this place as soon as possible, and not just because he and Zeb had a fair amount of stolen goods smuggled onto the Ghost. But he didn't like being around Zann or his men. He's tried to talk to Sabine about it, figuring she'd understand, but he was shocked in her attitude turn around, she now seemed like her old self, more outgoing and happy. Despite wanting her to be happy, this didn't feel right.

The Hutt ship pulled into the hanger where they all waited eagerly for the arrival of the Crime Lord. Tyber standing in the front of the group holding the box Ezra had tried to steal...a look at.

Within a few minutes the largest grossest Hutt he had ever seen slithered his way off the ship, with Zann walking out to meet the part.

"Lord Jabba, it is good to see you again." He said with his arms wide open in a greeting. The Hutt nodded and started eyeing the package Tyber had. He continued gesturing back to the crew of the Ghost "These are the ones who obtained the merchandise for you, saved me from the Empire, and of course brought me and the merchandise back here. " Zann gave the Hutt a knowing look, who waved a hand signaling one of his men to bring a chest forward and hand it to Kanan. Who placed it on the ground to open it.

It was full of gold grade credits, the largest amount they had ever had at one time. Kanan closed the chest and handed it to Zeb, who started to carry it to the Ghost. Ezra keep and eye on the credits the whole time, he couldn't believe how many they had now, they could probaly by a whole new ship if they wanted, a few of them.

"Tyber." Jabba said in his low rumbling voice. Not needing to say any more for everyone knew what he wanted. Tyber handed the container over the giant Hutt while informing the Hutt of a massive feat that was being prepared in his honor. Ezra's heart started to race as the hutt opened it up, reached in a pulled out the item Tyber had so sternly guarded.

* * *

A/N: Okay end of chapter 3.

Please Review, and if you're interested in having an OC featured, make sure to have a guess at what the object is.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I'm back and I had two people correctly guess the object, a Guest reviewer and WindGoddes Rune. The guest did not leave an OC, but if you still want to, leave the information in another review, or create an account and PM me.

At any rate the OC's given to me by WindGoddess Rune will appear in the chapter following this one, as they happen to fit in quite well with the future set up for that chapter.

I'd also like to thank everyone who takes time to review my story, it means a a lot to me that you take the time to do so.

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Disney and LucasFilm.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kanan is that..." Ezra started to say as he saw what the Hutt was holding. It looked so much like what he had personally handled but something was off about it.

Kanan gripped Ezra's should and looked down at him, shaking his head, and Ezra got the message, not now. Ezra's eye's went back to the object Jabba had taken out the of crate, it looked like the Holocron he had used when he first meet Kanan, only it was pyramidal in shape and red, and it gave him and distinctly uncomfortable feeling.

As Jabba congratulated Zann and slithered his way into the palace towards the feast waiting for him. Kanan taking the moment notice from when Jabba pulled ahead to when Tyber turned to follow to grab him and try and talk to him.

"Tyber do you have any idea what you just handed over to that Hutt!" his voice was quite but didn't hide his anger.

Zann shrugged off the hand and smirked "Something very valuable." and with that he turned follow Jabba.

"Kanan!" Ezra called behind him, now that the hanger had emptied of the criminal thugs tried to get his question asked. "Was that another holocron?" he asked although he was certain he knew the answer.

"Yes Ezra, but it's a Sith Holocron, and an object like that is very dangerous." he said not looking at the crime lords as they moved into the palace. "When the Jedi Order still existed, object's like that were keep under high security in the Jedi Temple, only Jedi Master's were allowed to view them." he paused for a moment. "In the hands of a being like Jabba the Hutt, he may not be able to use it, but if the Empire finds out he has it..." pausing again for a moment, he turned back to the assembled crew. "We need get that thing away from Jabba, I'm will to bet my lightsaber he's going to sell it to the Empire."

Ezra and Zeb both smirked at this, Zeb was always up for a little mischief and Ezra wanted to finally get a chance to steal the holocron and redeem him earlier failure.

Sabine and Hera however, did not looked thrilled at the prospect of trying to steal it from Jabba.

"Kanan." Hera began, stopping for a moment to try and find her words. "We can't cross Jabba the Hutt, he's probably the fourth most powerful being in the galaxy after The Emperor, Vader and Prince Xizor, we can't have a him and the Empire after us."

"Well if we do it right he won't know it was us, he'll probably just thing Tyber stole it from him." Ezra said with a shrug and a smirk. Glancing at Sabine, hoping to get a smile, he was surprised to see a seething anger on her face. Feeling deeper, he felt her anger, not at Tyber but at him. He wasn't an expert on sensing emotions, but he could tell there was something off about how she felt. The best he could say about it was the emotions seemed, shallower than the normal emotional range he had learned to pick up from people, like the feelings were only sitting on the surface of her mind and didn't permeate deeper. It was this feeling, not the angry look or emotions that Sabine gave him that cause his smile to fall, it was downright disconcerting, and mentally noted to bring it up with Kanan the next time they were alone.

"Ezra, you know what would happen to Tyber if Jabba thought he double-crossed him, he's be dead in a week if he was lucky." That statement took everyone by surprise, of the entire crew Sabine had seemed to outright dislike Zann more than any of the others, and his well being had, up until this point, not been of major concern to her.

Hera, who probably knew Sabine best of the crew, was particularly confounded by this new stand. She was certain something had happened between Tyber and Sabine to fuel her leeriness of him, although she wasn't sure what it was, she knew Sabine and Ezra both had been the most noticeably affected by Tyber's presne on the Ghost. Hera knew her own, ulterior motives for keeping Tyber in Jabba's good graces, the fate of Ryloth was weighing more and more on her mind the longer they were present, but she had not thought Sabine had cared what would happen to Tyber one way or another, in fact she was certain that she'd be quite happy when they had a few star systems between them.

Kanan again took control of the conversation "It doesn't matter either way, we can't let Jabba keep that holocron, we need to either steal or destroy it, if we can do it and keep both Zann and Jabba oblivious to the situation, well the better for us."

"But Kanan." Sabine began before he raised his hand to silence her, some of Zann's men and turned returned.

"Tyber Zann is waiting for you in the banquet hall, we are to escort you there." one of the soldier said, his voice muffled in his helmet. Kanan looked at the rest of his crew with a look that said "We'll discuss this later." before heading off to follow the soldiers.

* * *

The feast was, as Tyber had promised, extravagant. Kanan, who had long been used to less than high quality food for what was now the majority of his life, wished he could of enjoyed it. But there were too many things stopping. First and foremost was the Holocron Jabba currently had in his possession, which his eye's keep shifting to, now in the hands of one of the many hired thug's the Hutt had brought with him.

Then there was the odd behavior of Hera and Sabine. Hera, Kanan was pretty sure he knew why she was acting the way she was, Sabine was more concerning. Something about her, and her emotions felts odd, almost artificial, like what she was feeling was only sitting on the surface of what was really there. This, he would have to take time to figure out, not in the least because he would prefer to do it one on one with her.

Finally, there was the Hutt himself. Kanan, normally had a pretty strong stomach, but combing Jabba the Hutt with a near unlimited supply of food was a good way to turn a person's stomach. Hutt's were already, as general rule, fairly disgusting. But watching one gorge itself was a turning gut wrenching experience, and Kanan had found himself content to push the food around his plate with his fork. Hera and Ezra were clearly having a similar experience, both doing their level best to keep their eyes off the giant Hutt dominating the end of the table. Zeb however seemed totally unfazed by the disgusting display occupying the end of the table and was eating enough to make up for Kanan, Hera and Ezra. Sabine, was eating almost mechanically, she didn't seem to be enjoying the food or disliking it, she just trenched on, eating with a near blank expression on her face. Kanan took notice, at this time, that her eyes were fixed securely at the head of the table, towards Jabba.

For a moment Kanan couldn't understand how she could eat and watch the giant slug eat at the same time. But he realized she wasn't looking at Jabba. She was looking at Zann, who seemed completely unaffected by the disgusting display Jabba was making and even managed to chat with the Hutt while he ate.

Kanan looked back to Sabine then back to Zann. Then it slowly occurred to him. While he may not know the specific's or any detail, he was certain that Zann was responsible for Sabine's odd behavior. How or why were still a mystery, but as far as Kanan was concerned it wasn't something he had done to her physically or emotionally. Sabine was tough, but not stupid, if Zann had hurt her, Kanan was certain of two outcome. One being that she'd of come to him and Hera and two, the underworld would have one less crime lord.

Whatever it was however, had caused some level of change to her personality, but wasn't apparently severe enough o demand action or reporting it. Kanan thought on this, trying to figure out some type of scenario that could fit this situation. The only thing he could think of was something she may of found out about him, something that may of changed her opinion of him. Whatever it was, Kanan resolved to leave it for later when he could talk to her in person.

Instead his mind turned to the Holocron. They needed a plan to take it, or at least destroy it, and they had to do it before Jabba left. If he left the planet, the holocron would disappear into the criminal underworld and more than likely end up imperial hands.

Ezra would probably be more than willing to try and steal it, he nearly managed to take it from Zann on the Ghost, but in Zann's palace, Kanan didn't doubt that the security would be much higher. They would need a distraction to do so, Sabine would be ideal for that portion, but until he could figure out what was bothering her, he couldn't count on her being completely on the ball. He needed more time, and he didn't have it. Jabba would be leaving in short order and the holocron would be gone with him.

While Kanan thought on the situation, one of Zann's men rushed up to the table and whisper something in Tyber's ear. A stern look crossed his face and he stood up.

"I hate to be a bad host, but something urgent requires my attention, please stay, enjoy the food, I'll be right back." Tyber said before running off to follow his soldier.

Jabba didn't seem to even bat an eye at this but continued to gorge himself. Tyber was gone for what Kanan guessed was about fifteen to twenty minutes before returning.

"I hope you are all comfortable here." Tyber said pulling a remote from his pocket and hit a few buttons. The lights dimmed and a hologram appeared from the table. "We have an Imperial fleet hanging over our heads at this very moment."

Kanan felt his stomach clench at the hologram showing the composition of the fleet. It was huge, bigger than the one stationed on Lothol at any rate.

"What we have here is an Imperial fleet following something, what I'm not certain, but I'm willing to guess they figured out at least some of us at this table were here."

He looked around at the crew of the Ghost "If this is the case then I don't know how, but you can't leave until their sweep of the system is done. So long as we stay here, they won't find us."

"How do you know their looking for one of us?" Zeb said, looking up from his plate for the first time.

Tyber looked at him with an almost pitting look. "Beside from the fact the Empire doesn't send this sort of fire power to a planet like Ryloth just for kicks, we've managed to pick up some of their transmission, scrambled, but we have figured out they are after a person or person's they think they have tracked to this planet."

Hera spoke up at this "The Ghost can out run and outmaneuver any imperial ship, the blockade on Lothol has never stopped us before, this should be any different." she said confidentially.

Tyber smiled at her, a smile that said he knew something she didn't "My lovely Hera, I don't doubt your skill or your ability to out run a standard Imperial fleet, but..." he trailed off and hit a button the remote and the screen shifted from a overview of the entire fleet to a single ship that looked like a standard star destroyer except for eight large dome's on the hall, four on top and four on the bottom "This is an Imperial Interdictor, a new ship that was still in its design phase when I was at the academy. This ship's gravity wells will stop any hyperspace travel or jumps in it's vicinity, so until this ship is gone, no one is going anywhere."

Hera, seeming both put out by this news and embarrassed at having her proclamation be son handily disarmed.

Jabba laughed at this news. _"No one will stop me, we can bribed those who don't fear my name and leave the system at our leisure." _his voice boomed out in Huttese.

Again Tyber looked smug, like he knew something the rest didn't, and Kanan realized that he probably did. "My dear Jabba, I don't doubt your influence or wealth, but this is not a standard Imperial Fleet." Hitting the button again, the hologram shifted to a Standard Star Destroyer. "This is the "Admonitor", personal flagship to Admiral Thrawn." the Hutt went silent at this and Kanan knew why. Admiral Thrawn was probably one of if not the greatest military minds in the Empire, probably the entire galaxy. He wasn't afraid of anything save Darth Vader and the Emperor himself. What more he wouldn't take a bribe of any type from a crime lord.

"We'll be sharing quarter's until they leave, at which point you can all go and return to business as usual. Until then, you are my honored guests." pausing he turned back to Jabba, "Jabba, if you follow my guards, they will show you to your quarters."

The Hutt, waving Tyber off, followed the guards down the hall, slithering his bulk down the hall. Kanan didn't miss the sneer on Tyber's face as Jabba moved on, but he didn't need to see this to know Tyber had great dislike for the Hutt. Kanan could feel the hate he felt for the oversized slug.

Kanan wouldn't of even have to be force sensitive to do this at any rate. No crime lord like Tyber Zann was ever content under some else. No Kanan was sure that when he could Tyber would usurp Jabba and Xizor for their position's as top dogs of the underworld. But Jabba and Xizor were not pushover's, they didn't get to the top by being dumb, but Tyber was the type of man Kanan believed could do it. His record showed him to be on their level, and the fact he was once Admiral Thrawn's protégé spoke volumes of his tactical and strategic abilities. What's more he was young, Kanan would of guessed he was around his own age, and was a top underboss for Jabba the Hutt.

While the roomed cleared out, Kanan thanked the Force, for once the Empire had helped them. They now had time to come up with a plan to steal the holocron. He and Hera would have to discuss it tonight in their room, but first he wanted to make sure Sabine was okay to pull her part in it. If her mind wasn't altogether, then they would have to find some other means to cause a large enough distraction.

* * *

"So, he plans on stealing the holocron from Jabba does he?" Tyber said more to himself than to the person who had informed him. He had suspected the object was Jedi or Sith in origin, he wasn't an expert on either and his resident expert was off enacting other plans for him. He didn't care if Jabba lost the Holocron, indeed he planned on taking it for himself before the Hutt left, but the crew of Ghost was already working on taking it for themselves.

"Yes, he said it was too dangerous in Jabba's hands and couldn't be left with him." The figure behind Zann said.

Tyber fiddled with the remote for the holo projectors as he thought. He hadn't worked out how to steal the holocron from Jabba without giving himself away, maybe this was the key, make the crew of the Ghost steal it for him. Then he wouldn't have Jabba on his back and he'd have one of the most valuable object's in the galaxy. The only issue was how, they were dead set on keeping it or destroying it, which he knew he couldn't allow.

As he thought the person behind him shifted on their feet."What is it?" he said not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

The person jumped back slightly startled at the sudden anger, especially when they had brought such useful information. "It's just, I did this for you and I was wondering if I could..." the voice trailed off as Tyber stood up.

Tyber spoke this time his voice softer, calmer and more soothing.

"Sabine." he said turning to look the Mandolorain girl in the face "You've done well, you told me of potential threat to me, that should be reward enough. Now you should hurry up and go find your friends, we can't have them getting wise to our little meeting can we?"

Sabine, looking put off and slightly downcast turned and left the room after nodding in agreement. After she left Tyber slumped into a chair. The serum had the desired effect's of putting the girl under his influence, that much was certain but the side affect were troubling and the even then the control didn't seem total. For one Tyber had noticed a shift in the girl's behavior, she was much meeker than she was before he and inoculated her, flinching at his raised voice, and frankly her found her more interesting before he drugged her. Second was her general personality shift was noticeable to him, so it was definitely going to be noticed by her friends, maybe at first they might just think it's something small bothering her, but over time, the Jedi especially, were going to pick up something was wrong, they may have already. What was finally bothering him was the drug was supposed to turn her loyal to him to a fault, but she seemed to be expecting something from him, a reward no doubt, so the serum was perfect.

But, he supposed, all things considered it was working well for its first field test, he'd just have to make sure these short coming were removed in future refinements, or at least reduced to more acceptable levels.

More pressing was how to steal the holocron from Jabba, with the Imperial fleet above he had time to think, and he should be able to come up with something that would be able to use the Ghost crew's own designs to his advantage.

As he sat and thought, and idea came to form in his head. As he thought on it, the more it seemed like the best course of action.

"Yes." he muttered to himself "I could kill several birds with one stone that way, risky, but the greatest risk's often yield the greatest rewards."

Setting the remote down, Tyber walked from the room. He needed to make a call.

* * *

Sabine sat down in the room Tyber had provided for her. She felt exhausted, and she felt like her head was full of clouds, her thought process wasn't working correctly. She had enough of her wits to realize something wasn't quite right with her, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to make it a concern, on some level it felt right.

But she was tired, and she just wanted to rest, to sleep and let her mind rest. Closing her eye's she started to drift off to sleep when the hiss of her door opening made her open her eyes.

"Sabine." Kanan's voice carried through the room in stern voice that carried through the room. It didn't sound unkind but told her this wasn't a social visit. Fighting off sleep Sabine turned to talk to Kanan.

"What is it Kanan?" she asked, her voice heavy with exhaustion, something wasn't right she couldn't be this tired. Or this hot, she felt like she was standing in the engine room of and broken down freighter. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and her clothing was sticking to her body. Wiping her hand over her forehead, it came away covered in sweat.

Kanan seemed to of noticed her condition, his face, having have been all business when he came in, now flashed with concern.

"Sabine! Are you alright?" his voice sounded like it was coming from down a long hallway rather than a few feet in front of her. Then room started to spin and her vision wentinto tunnels, and the last thing she recalled was seeing Kanan lunging forward to catch her.

* * *

Zeb, for all his bluster and brawn, had a softer side he didn't let on much. This situation however was one of them. He held Sabine's hand as she lay in infirmary of the palace. Sabine was practically a little sister to him, and right now, it looked like she was on death's door and he didn't know what to do. This wasn't something he could shot or beat up, he wasn't a medic or doctor, he didn't have any way to help.

All he knew at this point, from the medical droid was some foreign substance had entered her body. What it was however remained a mystery, the droid said it could be a parasite or some sort of poisoning, but they wouldn't know until more testing had been done.

Sabine's chest rose and feel in slow rhythms, which was the only indication she was alive. She skin was now near translucent and she was covered in a layer of sweat, giving her a waxy completion.

Zeb looked up from Sabine to look at Ezra who was sitting on the other side of the bed. Zeb knew, along with anyone who was in Ezra's presence for more than ten minutes, that he liked Sabine. Zeb would of called it the worst keep secret on the ship, but calling it a secret implied that it was private information. Right now he looked miserable, as miserable as Zeb had ever seen him. Even if her had felt up to, Zeb wouldn't of messed with Ezra as miserable as he looked right now.

Kanan and Hera both stood at the door, talking about something he couldn't hear, nor cared to at this point.

"He did this." Ezra muttered to himself rather than to Zeb.

"What was that?" Zeb said with somewhat eager voice, hoping Ezra might have a clue as to how this happened and how it might help.

"Zann he did this. I don't know how but Sabine had a run in with him the first night on the ship, she didn't go into detail, but I know this is somehow related." he said through gritted teeth.

"Ezra..." Zeb was cut off before he could say anymore.

"She told me Zeb, she started acting weird around that time and ever sense we've been here she's only gotten worse. He did something to her, I can feel it in my gut."

Zeb wasn't force sensitive, although he knew at least in Kanan's case gut feeling tended to be generally correct, could Ezra be right? Thinking back on it now, what he thought was a fight between Ezra and Sabine, when they both started acting oddly, he now realized had something to do with Zann. But Ezra had returned to normal, more or less, but Sabine did seem to stay in a funk, even seemed to decline.

It made sense, Sabine never got sick, then all of a sudden when they meet Zann, she starts to act very peculiarly, then gets sick, maybe even poisoned according to the medical droids, and she apparently had a run in with Zann on the ship.

The fact he was a notorious crime lord didn't help his case in Zeb's mind. He felt his body temperature rise with his anger. Letting go of Sabine's hand he suddenly stood up and gripped the railing of the bed and started grinding his teeth.

As if on cue, Tyber came into the room. Zeb glared at him, but his eye's weren't even on him, they were on Sabine. To Zeb's genuine shock, Tyber's face had a look of genuine concern on it. This caused a moment of confusion for Zeb. Could Ezra be wrong? Tyber certainly didn't have the look of someone watching their own victim.

* * *

Tyber was genuinely concerned, it was n act, but not in the way Zeb thought.

"How's she doing." Tyber said approaching the bed. The medical droid floated over to give it's report.

"She is stable now." it said in a claiming voice, "we have yet to determine the exact cause of her condition, but as of right now it looks like it might be a type of poison."

Tyber nodded looking that the deathly ill Sabine. He knew exactly what it was, his more...private testing facility had confirmed her current state was caused by the brainwashing drug he had covertly used on her. The public medical droid would get a report of the conditioned being caused by a rare parasite, which will lead the everyone else to think he had picked it up on their refueling stop.

But that was not was concerning him. The drug had seemed to promising, but it would be useless if it killed or rendered the target comatose within 48 hours of its use. What more this little hiccup could of very well turned the Ghost's crew against him if he was found out, and that would not do for his upcoming plan.

This was a disappointing result, but hopefully, with time, the drug could be refined, and Sabine's medical charts would provide valuable data as to how the drug had put her in this condition. At least this happened with her here where he could readily access the data, it wasn't the worse outcome he supposed. He just hopped she the drug wasn't inherently lethal at its base, if it was its use were limited. He supposed he could still find use for it, but it would be useless in long term operations.

Putting his hand on her forehead, he felt her body temperature was exceptionally high. But if he had to guess, and his guesses were usually right, the worst of it had passed. That was good sign, at least for now, it seemed to indicate that the condition caused by the drug had a short burn through period. Whether or not it's affects would still be in place remained to be seen.

* * *

Ezra glared at Tyber as he put his hand to Sabine's forehead, but Zann seemed to completely ignore him. Shifting his eye's to Zeb, Ezra noticed his face seemed conflicted. Ezra could see the shadow of anger on it, but Zeb also looked confused, like his train of thought had been disrupted or idea if his had been meet with conflicting information.

Ezra thought he might have a good idea of what it was. Zeb had more than likely believed his theory that Sabine had been poisoned by Zann. But Zann's actions seemed to convey genuine concern for her, at least on surface.

Ezra had seen glimpse into Zann's true personality, first when he was caught trying steal the holocron, next when he had taken down the Imperial officer at the Cantina. Ezra wasn't fully sure as to what this glimpse could convey in a more complete sense, but what he had seen was very disturbing. At the very least Zann had a temper on him, but this wasn't what was truly concerning. It wasn't so much what he saw, but the fact he and the other's didn't see it all the time. Zann was very good at putting on masks to hide his other traits, Ezra was certain of this much at least, which was why he was certain this was an act.

Zann had no reason to be concerned about Sabine, he barely knew her and the only major interaction they had was openly and apparently quite hostile. It wasn't that Ezra didn't think there were people out in the galaxy capable of true altruistic concern for others, but he was certain Zann was not one of them.

* * *

An hour later, the medical report was in. Much to Kanan's relief the problem had been identified and removed. The medical droid informed him and the rest of the crew Sabine had gotten a parasite in her system, presumably during one of their fuel stops. The creature, which was currently on display in a jar for the crew to see, had been removed and thankfully Sabine's condition was slowly but surely improving.

Something felt off to Kanan, but right now he was just relieved that Sabine would be okay. The medical droid said she'd be able to start walking around on her own in a few days. He also hoped that this illness was the reason for her sudden odd behavior, and with her over it, they'd be able to operate at full capacity. They needed to be ready, when the Imperial Fleet left, that was when he and Hera had decided to steal the holocron, and random chatter picked up by Zann's men indicated the fleet would be searching the system for about another week, give or take a day or two.

They would need to be at full strength if they wanted to steal from both Tyber and Jabba, for while Jabba was in possession of the holocron, Tyber was the one who would be providing the majority of its security, and Kanan would rather not make and enemy of either, but if he had to pick one not to cross, it would be Jabba. Zann was certainly a force to be reckoned with, but as Hera constantly reminded him, Jabba was one of the single most powerful beings in the galaxy.

Kanan wanted to wait for Sabine to recover before he and Hera told the plan to the rest of the crew, he'd rather not have the plan be mentioned out loud more than absolutely necessary, and that was assuming Sabine was in any condition to follow through with it.

If she wasn't Kanan had a far less elegant plan it mind, what basically equated to a smash and grab operation, where they would simply attack, take the holocron by force, and bolt.

Not the best plan, it would turn both Zann and Jabba against them, and it may not even work. But it was the only option if they were forced to act fast, and Kanan was certain of one thing, they needed to remove the holocron from the hands of the criminal underworld.

With that in mind, Kanan started to walk the palace to try and familiarize himself with its layout, in case they needed to make quick escape.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, this chapter introduces the OC's WindGoddess Rune submitted. Now this chapter only introduces them, with them only getting some minor attention, but the next chapter will focus much more on them, as this chapter and the next were originally going to be one chapter but ended up be far longer than I anticipated so I broke it into two smaller ones.

Discalimer: Star Wars and all its iterations are owned by Disney and LucasFilm.

Chapter 5

"So, tell me." Tyber said staring at monitor screen in front of him, his thumb and forefinger on his chin. "What exactly, to the best of your knowledge caused the reaction?"

The medical droid he had examining the data floated over to the screen and tapped a few buttons and pulled up a chart.

"From our best guess, the does you gave the young woman was perfect in its balance and composition, she should not of reacted in the manner it did." the droid said in coolly mechanical tone. Pausing for a moment while it pulled up another chart, this one Tyber recognized as test chart. "Our best guess is there are two options to explain the reaction, the first is there was there was something already present in her system that reacted negatively with the drug, the second is the reaction was a person specific reaction and that she was either allergic or overtly sensitive to one or more the ingredients present in the drug." hitting a few more buttons , the screen zoomed in on one of the charts readings. "The first is the most likely, a work up of her blood showed an unknown substance in her blood stream."

Tyber looked at the chemical read out on the chart. "What is it? So sort of drug?" Tyber would of been quite surprised to find out Sabine, or any of the Ghost's crew used narcotics of any type, they did not seem the type.

"Negative, it reads more like the chemical compound found in some types of explosives, although I have never encountered this specific type."

Tyber, for one of the few times in his life was genuinely shocked. "How, in the great galaxy, did this girl manage to get explosives into her blood stream?"

"You misunderstand." the droid rattled off, tapping away at keyboard to the monitor " this compound has been slowly absorbed into her body over years of exposure to explosives, presumably she's been breathing in vapors from the application process and likely from direct handling, and has as a result trace amounts of some of the elemets of the compound have worked their way into her system."

Rubbing his chin, Tyber thought back Sabine. She was the munitions and explosive expert for the Ghost, so it made sense for her to be exposed explosives, but how had they worked their way into her system?

"Is this sort of thing common?" Tyber asked, turning to the droid.

"Negative, this is the first account I have ever encountered, and data bases searches can yield no results to a similar incident. How she managed to produce enough vapor from application for it to get into her body in such levels is a mystery. The closest comparison to be found is heavy metal poisoning."

"Heavy metal?" Tyber said more to himself. Then it clicked into place in his mind. He had learned about ancient societies who suffered heavy metal poisoning in school when he was younger. They had used metals such as lead to line water ducts, mortar stone and as a base in paint. The painting's Sabine did, and the spray cans she carried. She was using paint with an explosive base. Quite clever, but he wondered if she was aware of the effects it was having on her body.

"Are the affect dangerous?"

"At this point in time, it does not appear so, but with no know precedent for a truly comparable situation it cannot be said for certain."

Tyber thought to himself. He could inform Sabine and her friends of what he had found out. It could help to make them trust him more, and he could feel their little trust of him waning, and he couldn't have them acting earlier than was best for him. He wanted that holocron, he could more than double his own holdings with the credit's the sale of such an item would bring.

Making up his mind, he left the room and made his way to the medical wing.

* * *

Ezra hovered in front of the door to Sabine's room. It had been two days sense she had collapsed, and she had sense woken up, and while feeling weak and drained, was starting to act more like her normal self. Or so he had been told.

Ezra had yet to actually talk Sabine sense she woke up. He wanted her to be back to normal before he spoke to her about what he thought had happened to her. Zeb knew what he thought, but he wasn't sure Zeb believed him, but he knew Sabine would, if she was back to normal.

As he contemplated going in, Ezra felt a chill run up his spine, something was coming, something he didn't like.

"Not going in?"

In was Zann, Ezra should of known, who else could it be. Ezra didn't say anything, he just keep his eyes on Sabine door.

"You and I, we should talk." Tyber said putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder, which Ezra shrugged off almost instantly.

"No? Well then, maybe some other time." Zann said as he walked past Ezra an into the room. Ezra, without even thinking followed him in, forgetting his previous hesitation.

In the room, they found Kanan, Hera and Zeb talking fairly animatedly with Sabine, who, to Ezra's great relief had regained much of her color. To his even greater relief, and far greater joy she smiled at him. Her face however cooled slightly when her eye's moved to Zann.

Tyber, either noticing this, or not carrying, Ezra was willing to beat on the latter, just started to speak.

"I hope I'm not intruding, but my medic's have found something troubling in their examination of your blood work."

The room, which had been quite before with Tyber and Ezra's sudden arrival, now boomed with silence. They knew from the use of the word troubling that it the news wasn't good.

"My medics have found that you, Sabine, have somehow managed to introduce elements and chemicals from various explosives, into your system. They are frankly quite amazed, they have never seen anything quite like it."

The looks on their faces showed the shock the revelation, none of the them Sabine in particular, had expected this sort of news.

"Now, now, it's not as bad as it seems, at least right now. The medics have told me that at this time it's not dangerous, although they have told me they don't have any precedent to compare it to."

"Wait a second, do you mean to tell me Sabine is like some sort of...living bomb?" Zeb said, the color leaving his face.

"No." Tyber said. "What she has in her system now are part of the explosive compound, the heavier elements included the explosives she uses that have found their way into her body and have stayed. I am told it's not unlike heavy metal poisoning."

"Poison!" Sabine near shouted, her voice a few octaves higher than normal.

Tyber raised his hand "It's not dangerous right now, but I am told that you should avoid anything that might cause the level to rise, like handling your explosives without a proper filter mask and not to handle with you bare hands."

Sabine expression calmed, but the shock was still evident in her face. Ezra never would have guessed that something like this could happen, but he supposed that it made sense in way, given how Sabine used some of her explosives mixed with her paint that there was a higher chance of some of the elements getting into her body.

"So, in short, you aren't in any danger from it right now, but just be more careful in the future." Zann said before turning to leave.

"Thanks for letting us know!" Hera called after him, but Tyber didn't even turn back, he just waved a hand, indicating he had heard.

* * *

Zann infuriated Ezra, not because of anything he in particular did, although their little fight on the Ghost didn't help his opinion of him, but because Ezra couldn't get a bead on him. If he had more training in the force, he probably would of been able to sense his way through this situation, but right now Zann was enigma to him. While he was certain of what Zann was really like, he couldn't figure out what his end gain was, what was he trying to do?

The closest comparison Ezra had was Vizago, but that didn't seem to do Zann justice. Vizago was greedy and underhanded, but overall he lacked some of the inherent brutality Ezra had seen in Zann. Vizago was more likely to run when a situation turned hairy, Zann was more likely to blast whatever was in his way.

It was frustrating, feeling so close to an answer, but also it feeling as if it were on the other side of the galaxy. Ezra was tempted to try another fact finding expedition, but he didn't like his chances of not getting caught. Hacking imperial and private computer's were one thing, but trying to break into a crime lord's database, Ezra was certain to be more difficult. Not so much do to superior technology, but the general mindset the dominated criminal, especially powerful ones, was near total paranoia.

It was an mentality, Ezra knew, was born out of necessity. The Empire tended to be too arrogant to think anyone would try to hack their systems, and as a result, the defensives found on them were not a tough as what many people would think. A criminal big shot however would be under constant threat's from rival's and the authorities. Ezra was certain that if he tried to get into Zann's computer system without his personal passkey, he'd be setting off alarms before he get even the smallest amount of data.

Whatever he planned to do, Ezra knew he only had until the Imperial Fleet left, after that, they'd be off Ryloth. And while Ezra hoped he'd never have to see Zann again, he had a distinct feeling in his gut that wouldn't be the case.

Ezra's train of the thought was interrupted by flashing lights and blaring alarms.

* * *

Sabine was brought out of her sleep by ear piercing alarms. In the haze following her sleep, she felt panic and confusion. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Climbing out of bed and grabbing her equipment, Sabine made her way to the door. Before she could reach it however it opened on its own.

Leveling her blaster at the door, ready to fire, Sabine lowered it almost immediately, seeing Ezra standing in the door way.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she lowered her blaster. "Ezra, what's going on?"

Ezra, with the oddest expression she had ever seen on his face, a mix of excitement, fear, and what was maybe smugness, said "I guess Zann's security isn't as great as he thought. Thrawn found the palace and he's raiding it now." with a ghost of a smile on his face

It took Sabine a moment the realize what all that meant. An Imperial raid was nothing to laugh at, but she figured that whatever joy Ezra was taking in it was more to do with Tyber getting caught in his own lair.

"We have to get out of here, we're meeting the other's at the Ghost, come on." and with that he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Sabine, still recovering from her illness, stumbled slightly before getting her footing and running alongside Ezra.

The whole complex was abuzz with soldiers and mercenaries running everywhere, shouting thing to one another. It wasn't until they started to near the hanger that they saw their first Storm trooper, which Sabine promptly shot cleanly between the eye's and he dropped quietly to the ground.

Another came around the corner and Ezra stunned him with the blaster built into the hilt of his light saber. Turning to look back at Sabine with a smile on his face, clearly very pleased with himself. Sabine responded by firing a shot over his shoulder, making him jump, only for him to realized she had tagged another trooper.

He smile faded and he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Wait until we're safe before you let your guard down Ezra." Sabine said taking the lead in the run to the hanger. "But still, good shot."

As Sabine continued to the hanger, he smile on Ezra's face started to creep back.

* * *

"Where are those two?" Kanan shouted as he fired at Storm troopers that came running into the hanger.

Just as he finished vocalizing his thoughts, he saw Ezra come running into the hanger with Sabine firing behind them.

"Hurry up!" they wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, the troopers were coming with more frequency, and soon they'd be landing drop ships in the hanger.

As they boarded the ship, the ramp closed up on the ship. "Hera, get us out of here!" Kanan shouted running to the cockpit.

As the ship started lift off, a surge of electricity shot through all the paneling, and the Ghost dropped out of the air and landed with a jarring crash, knocking everyone to the floor.

"Hera what happened!" Kanan called over the comm link.

"I don't know, but the Ghost is out of commission I can't get her up."

For the first time in a long time, Kanan felt genuine fear, they had no way out of the situation. They only had one hope.

Her could hear Storm trooper breaking their way in.

"Kanan what do we do!" Ezra said his blaster ready.

Everyone had assembled in the cargo hold, weapon's at the ready.

"We give ourselves up."

* * *

"What!" Zeb shouted, he couldn't believe it, give up? Kanan never gave up.

Ever Chopper, who had chosen that moment to roll into cargo hold, having given up on fixing the Ghost in the time period they needed it do, was buzzing and beeping in anger.

"Calm down every one, we've only got a second before their in here." Kanan said the urgency showing in his voice.

"We can't escape, if we try, we'll be shot on sight. Here's our plan." Kanan said walking over to panel in the ship and opening it up, reveling and empty cargo space. "Chopper, in here."

Everyone looked at him confused, and Zeb was about to ask, but Kanan explained. "When they take us, Chopper should be able to stay on the ship, he's the only one who can hide from a life sign scan." he paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain the situation.

"They'll take the Ghost with them, I'm certain, they want whatever data they can pull from it, and when they do, Chopper will be along for the ride. Then maybe, he can get us out."

"That's your plan? Maybe Chopper can get us out!" Ezra nearly shouted.

"It's out only hope right now, we don't have time to figure anything else out." And with that Kanan pulled Chopper into the holding with the force and closed it up again.

"How do we know they won't search the ship for droids." Hera said and Kanan finished securing the panel.

"We don't." Kanan said, his voice sounding more defeated. "But we don't have many options at this point."

And just as he finished speaking the ramp opened and Storm trooper came running in with blaster raised.

* * *

Sabine, along with the others, walked down the ramp of the now disabled Ghost at blaster point. Looking over her shoulder, she took small comfort in the fact the no Storm trooper seemed to be searching the ship.

Looking around the hanger Sabine took note of dozens of dead mercenaries and storm troopers. The Imperials were taking care of their dead, but left the other bodies were they lay.

She also noticed Tyber being lead into the hanger at blaster point, his hands cuffed, and looking rather bored.

She also noticed Jabba arguing with the Chiss officer, a rare sight given how the Empire usually treated non-humans. She couldn't hear what was being said, but given the Jabba wasn't being held at blaster point, she was willing to wager he was brokering a deal to get himself off.

"I guess Tyber under estimated Jabba's reach." she muttered to herself as they were lined up, next to Tyber and the Chiss officer approached them, leaving Jabba alone, letting the giant Hutt slither off, apparently free to go.

The Chiss officer stopped dead in front of them. "I appears to be my lucky day." he said in cool voice. "The Lothol Rebels and Tyber Zann, two of the Empire's greatest irritants in one action." his red eyes scanning the group.

"I see you let Jabba go Thrawn, I thought you had higher standards than being bribed by an over grown slug."

Thrawn scowled at Tyber "Emperor's orders, he gave us something very important in exchange for his freedom, along with several Hutt controlled worlds." Thrawn said, his face still showing a level of distaste, apparently if he had his way, Jabba would be lined up right with them.

Thrawn looked over the group. "You will all be transported to my ship to be held until we reach Coruscant, and you will stand trial for crime against the Empire, you will be convicted and depending on the sentencing, will either spend the rest of your lives on the spice mines of Kessel, or promptly executed." with that Thrawn turned to leave back to one of the many drop ships, shouting orders to his men to take the Ghost as well for examination.

The troopers marched them all to a transport waiting for them in the far end of the hanger. They were put in shackles and marched in, and were promptly chained to the walls and floors.

When the door hissed shut, leaving them alone with each other no one spoke for a long while. Finally Ezra spoke.

"We've been in worse situations before, we'll get out of this guys." he said in a false humorous voice that didn't hide his nerves.

"Like when?" Zeb grunted out.

"Well...uhhhh...I can't think of any at the moment, but I'm sure we have."

Sabine did not think Ezra could think of another situation worse than this, they were all handily captured, chained and disarmed with no means of calling help. Their only hope lay with Chopper not being found.

"Well Ezra for what it's worth, I beleive you are right."

They all turned at Zann's sudden input, and they were all somewhat put off by the smile on his face, one saying he knew something they didn't.

* * *

The prison cell was dark, cold and way too small for six people. Kanan did not know why they were all in the same cell, he was certain that Thrawn would of split them up so they couldn't come up with and escape plan.

Zeb was trying to pry the door open, with no success. Sabine passed back and forth in what little room was available. Hera simply sat with her head in her hands, clearly exhausted from the entire ordeal.

Ezra was doing what Kanan considered possibly the most useful thing of them all, he was attempting break into an electrical panel, hoping to find a way to short out the door controls.

Zann was sitting forward on the bench his finger's laced together with his chin sitting ontop.

"I wish we had more room." Ezra grunted as Zeb accidently bumped him while he worked on the door.

"Don't count on it. Thrawn probably has the whole room wired, hoping we'll talk to each and give something away, some piece of data he might find useful." Zann said dully.

Well that offered and explanation as to why they were all in the same cell, but that didn't do anything to ease the discomfort.

With a sudden snap-hiss the door opened causing Zeb to stumble to the floor, and a long blaster rifle point in.

"Everyone up against the wall now." a Storm trooper ordered, and everyone who wasn't already against the wall, did so without a word. Kanan noticed several Storm Troopers in hall blasters raised.

"The Admiral wants to speak to you." the lead trooper said gesturing to Hera.

"What for?" she said in a exhausted and exasperated voice.

"He'll tell you when he see's you, now come on."

Kanan's instinct made him want to stop him from taking her, but he restrained himself, acting would only get himself and may the other's hurt. Right now not fighting was the best option.

Then he felt it, a minor tremor in the force. It felt like a chill running up his spine.

"Come on, move it." the trooper grunted out, and just as Hera started to move forward was when Kanan heard the first scream.

Out in the hall, blaster fire and screams of terror and agony rang into the cell. The lead Trooper turned and raised his blaster at the unseen assailant. Then in the next moment, some unseen force caused the trooper's head to leave his shoulders and land in the cell, making both Hera and Zeb jump out of the way of the now disembodied head.

Looking around the cell, everyone had varied looks of shock and horror at the brutal beheding. All except Zann, who merely smiled.

"Took you long enough Urai." Zann said rising to his feet.

Then as if out of nowhere, a tall Avian alien welding a pair of the largest vibroblades Kanan had ever seen appeared in a shimmer as his cloaking field dissipated.

"I apologize Tyber, but I had to get to the armory and vault without being detected." Urai said in a deep gravelly voice, handing Zann both his blaster and to Kanan's mixed relief and horror, the Holocron.

"Did you bring the backup I requested?" Tyber said, tucking the Holocron away and checking his blaster.

"Indeed, they are holding watch outside." Urai finished before Turing to the rest of the cell's occupants. Pulling a bag off his back he threw it to the floor and entire assortment of the Crew's weapons rolled onto the cell floor. "Get ready to fight, we may very well have to fight out way to the hanger, the cloaking devices we used to infiltrate the ship can't hide us all." and with that, he stepped out into the hall, followed closely by Tyber.

The crew was still getting their bearing after Urai's sudden appearance and break out. It only took them a moment to get themselves together, gather their weapons and follow Zann and Urai out of the cell.

Kanan realized, as he stepped out that the sensation he was getting in the force was coming from the newcomer Urai. He didn't feel like a Jedi or Sith, but he did dispatch with the casual ruthlessness of a Sith.

As they reached the end of the hall Urai and Tyber stopped, and Kanan felt another tremor in the force, there was a forth Force sensitive nearby.

"Disengage cloaks, now we fight our way out." Urai said to the apparently empty hall.

However Kanan was proven wrong in his assumption, and with another shimmer, two more figures appears. One a human female with short brown hair and quiet noticeably, and eye-patch over her left eye, who gave the group a look over, as if trying to figure something out about them.

The second was an orange and black colored Zabrak, whom Kanan was now certain was the other force sensative that he had been sensing.

The woman spoke first. "This is more than what you said there be Urai."

"That is nothing to be concerned with, you must simply help us get to the ship, that is what you are being paid for." Urai said in a cool tone and started moving down the hall.

"Bounty hunters." Kana whispered to himself. He had mixed feelings about bounty hunters, they could be a good asset or a huge pain in the rear. In this case these two appeared to be helping them, but Kanan didn't plan on letting his guard down around them.

"We don't have much time before they relaize we've gotten out, we had best get to the ship as quickly as possible." Tyber said as they all started off running towards the hanger.

"What ship is that? Do you plan on stealing and Imperial transport?" Ezra said running near the rear of the group.

"No, your ship is in the hanger, waiting for Imperial technicians to start taking it apart to find out what they can from it. We need to hurry before they start, otherwise the ship may not be in working order." Urai said from the front of the group.

Before anyone could say anything in response a pair of Storm troopers rounded the corner. However before any of the other's could act, the female bounty hunter promptly shot the both between the eye's, causing them to crumple to the ground.

Without breaking stride the entire group rounded the corner, putting more speed into their run. Then in the next moment alarms started blaring and voice range out over the PA system. "Now hear this, prisoner break out on level two, all troopers to level two."

"Hurry!" Zann shouted as they started to come up on the hanger, the Ghost sitting half way down the hanger.

Zeb and Sabine both blasted Storm trooper as he turned to fire on them, and the combined force of their blasters sent him flying onto his back.

Soon the entire hanger was full of blaster fire as the Rebels, Bounty Hunters and Crime Lord ran to the Ghost.

Hera was the first up the ramp, being meet by rather irate Chopper, who waved his mechanical arms around in protest as she blew by him and into the cockpit.

Everyone else stayed on the ramp, firing at Storm Troopers while Hera prepped the ship for launch.

Kanan looked to his left, just in time to see Tyber blast seven troopers at once with his blaster. Then he noticed something hanging from the Zabrak's waist. Was it?

Before he could complete the thought, he heard Zann cry out on pain. Looking back to the crime lord, he saw him clutching his shoulder, laying on the ramp.

"Hera! Are we ready?" Kanan shouted into the ship. But as if the ship itself answered, it started to rise and the ramp closed. Urai pulled Tyber up the ramp, the later whose face was twisted into a grimace of pain.

With all the speed possible, the Ghost flew out of the hanger, be followed closely by a squad of TIE Fighters.

"Sabine, on the rear gun." Kanan shouted as he ran to cockpit.

Sabine followed orders without protest.

* * *

"Hera, how's the hyperdrive?" Kanan asked as he climbed into the co-pilot seat.

"Working, but Kanan, that Interdictor is still out there, we can't make the jump with it."

"Just make the jump!" an angry voice rang into the cockpit. It was Zann, who had gotten back to his feet and slumped into the cockpit.

"But how?" Hera started to say before being cut off.

"Those gravity well's take a lot of power and time to charge up, if you make the jump soon enough ,they won't be able to catch us."

Hera didn't waste any more time and started punching the coordinates to Lothol. And with a sudden jolt, the Ghost jumped into the blur of hyperspace.

* * *

Kanan hadn't even realized he was holding his breath. But with the jump to relative safety achieve Kanan felt his heart rate finally starting to fall.

The rest of the crew, along with Tyber's associates came into the cockpit. Tyber himself had slumped into one of the chairs, still gripping his shoulder. "Well." he said still grimacing "that all didn't go quiet as planned."

"Planned!?" Hera shouted, standing up "You planned for all this?"

"Well, except for the part of me getting shot, yes." Tyber said, trying and failing to smile.

The rest of the crew looked shocked at this revelation. "You sacrificed your entire Ryloth base!" Sabine shouted. "Why?"

This time Tyber managed to smile, and pulled out the Holocron "This little artifact is worth a hundred systems. And I managed to force Jabba to give up some of his most valuable assets to the Empire to avoid a prison stay, and getting one over on that worm is always a bonus, and I managed to avoid directly stealing from him."

Kanan would of be much angrier if it hadn't been for the fact that Zann had, inadvertently, done what Kanan had wanted and take the holocron from the Empire. The next step was getting it from Zann, but that could wait. He had other matter's to address.

"So." Kanan began "who are you two friends." he said gesturing to the two bounty hunters who had helped them escape.

The woman spoke "Paige and Tracker Sunder, bounty hunters."

"Okay Tracker is it." Kanan said addressing the Zabrak "Tell me, did you kill the Jedi you took that Lightsaber from, or did you just steal it from his corpse."

His voice was colder than normal, but Kanan wasn't about to share a ship with a Jedi hunter.

* * *

"It's not like that." Tracker said in a deep rumbling voice."I reclaimed it from the Jedi temple after it's desruction..." but this wasn't the right thing to say, if he had thought this would calm Kanan down, he was sorely mistaken.

With a sudden movement Kanan had his blaster drawn, but Paige already had her blaster trained on Kanan's temple, and in response Sabine and Zeb both leveled their blasters at her.

"Everyone calm down!" Hera shouted, she wasn't about to have a fire fight in the cockpit of the Ghost just after they had managed to escape one of the worst situations they had ever been in. "We are going to have to live with each other for the next two days, so I'd rather we didn't shot the ship apart. When we get to Lothol you can kill each other then."

Her words seemed to have the desired effect as they all lowered their weapons, but Paige's eye's still leered at Kanan, who returned the look with equal dislike.

Hera sighed to herself, this trip was going to feel a lot longer than two days, the ship felt crowded when they just had Tyber as an additional passenger, now they had him plus two of his bounty hunters and one of what Hera assumed, was his lieutenants. Added that the Zabrak had taken a lightsaber from the Jedi Temple, the most sacred location to the Jedi, had clearly pushed Kanan's buttons. The fact he either had to of taken it off a dead Jedi or from vault probably hadn't helped. And his partner Paige's reaction wasn't a good indication of how things were going to be going on the Ghost.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to break up the bonding session, but I have been shot and I think I need medical attention." Tyber said, breaking her train of thought.

"Yes, right, Zeb take Tyber to the sitting room, we'll fix him up there."

And with that, everyone seemed to take this as the cue to disperse. Hera knew she, and everyone else were going to be in for a jarring trip.

* * *

A/N: Okay, end of the chapter, leave a review if you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter.

I'd also like to announce a second contest, much like the first one, the chance to get an OC into this story. Here are the rules

I will pose a question and anyone interested in getting a character into the story can try and answer it in a review. In your review included your answer and the following character information.

Race

Name

Gender

Skill/abilities

Equipment

Personality

Short back story

Okay here's the question. A few chapters back, Tyber used a serum on Sabine to make her work for him. This idea as well as its delivery system were inspired in part from another device from another Popular Sci-fi franchise. Name the specific franchise it is from, and bonus points if you can get more specific and name the actual inspiration source, as in the device and serum that served as inspiration.

Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 6

"AHHH! Easy, you're supposed to be dressing the wound, not open it up." Zann hissed as Sabine worked on cleaning the blaster injury. It wasn't as bad as it might of been, but still a nasty injury.

"You know." she said putting down her wipes and rub "I volunteered to do this you know, I don't have to you know would you rather Zeb do it, huh? Or better yet Chopper, a doddering old droid with cold steel claws."

Tyber opened his mouth to respond , seemed to think better of it, and closed it again.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Sabine said as started to work on the injury again. They didn't have any bacta patchs, so they were left to use more mundane methods to treat injuries, and Tyber was clearly not enjoying the treatment.

She was doing her best, but there was only so much that could be done with what they had present, so he was just going to have to deal with it. She felt most of her former sympathy for Zann to have vanished following her illness. But she still felt grateful to him for both curing her and getting them away from Thrawn. But the later had been his doing in the first place, so that wasn't counting for much in his favor.

As she worked on dressing the wound, she keep finding her mind wondering back to the day's on Ryloth, the day's where she had found herself inexplicitly fond of Zann, when she clearly remembered being more than a little hostile with him.

"And there!" she said placing the final bandage on "All, done."

With that Tyber stood up, looked the dressing over, and said "Thank you." before walking out of the room.

Sabine felt like something in her stomach was churning. She felt a mix of unease and bizarre affection for Zann, and she did not like it. It had no explanation she could readily understand, as best she could figure the change in standing had occurred the first night on Ryloth. But nothing had happened that should of changed her opinion of him, if anything, his appearing in her room was more likely to make her more wary of him.

Something was wrong, and she needed to find out what, and she was certain she knew the person to help her.

* * *

"Tracker I told you that thing would attract attention." Paige said to her husband as they made a make shift sleeping corridors the cargo hold.

Tacker simply grunted in responses he worked on his own area.

Paige sighed "Urai already knows what you are, and I willing to bet that Jedi knows now as well."

"I can handle myself." he grunted out finally standing.

"I know, but we don't need any more people knowing you're force sensitive, the less people who know the better, and a Lightsaber will only drawn more attention to you."

"Yeah I want to know where you got that thing as well." A voice came from above them. On reflect they both drew their blasters and pointed, causing the source of the voice to plummet to the floor.

"Don't shot!" Ezra shouted, his hand over his head. "I was just curious?"

Paige and tracker both kept their weapons trained on Ezra for another second before holstering.

"I already told your friend boy, from the Jedi Temple after the Fall of the Jedi." Tracker said in his deep gravelly voice.

"Do you know how to use it?" Ezra said, finally lowering his hands to look up at the Bounty hunter.

"I can manage." he said, the ghost of a smirk crossing his face. He was in fact rather good, especially for being self taught, but his past as a Night brother had helped with his melee skills.

"Cool, you think maybe we could spar when we get to Lothol, Kanan keeps putting me on my rear when we train."

"I don't do anything for free son, If you can pay, I'd be happy to give you a go."

Ezra's face fell a little bit "Unless you don't mind being paid in stolen Imperial tech, I don't really have any credits."

"Sorry, no go, I only deal with credits." Tracker said, and Ezra thought he may of heard some genuine remorse in his voice.

"Ezra!" a voice called from the landing above.

"Oh, hey Sabine just..." Ezra said trying to think on his feet, but not managing to get his thoughts together before she responded.

"Probably doing something you weren't supposed to be doing, whatever, I need to talk to you in private, come on." she said turning and walking back into the hall.

Ezra's face lite up at this and quickly made his way after her.

Paige and Tracker looked at each other and smirked.

"That kid in head over heels for that girl." Paige said nudging tracker in the arm.

"Yup, you think he'll get anywhere with it?"

Paige looked at the hall, then back to her husband. "You wanna make a bet on it?"

* * *

"Ezra I need your help with something." Sabine said as she closed the door to her cabin.

"Yeah, sure Sabine, what is it?"

She cut her eye's at the door, then back to him." It's about Zann, I need to know if he did anything to me."

"What do you mean 'did anything' to you?" Ezra said with hesitation in his voice, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I don't know Ezra, that's why I need your help, I can't work it out myself, but I remember I couldn't stand him at one point, and know, I don't know, I feel a fondness for him in a way that doesn't make sense."

Ezra didn't feel comfortable anymore, but he would do anything Sabine asked, he just preferred that she didn't know that. "How can I help."

Sabine looked nervous again, but continued on "I noticed that Urai guy seems pretty close with Tyber, he's probably one of his top men if he trusted him to break him out. Tyber and him were looking over a data pad while I was working on his wound, they didn't talk, but they seemed to know what the other meant with just pointing. Either way, that pad might hold the information that could tell me what he did."

Ezra considered this for a moment, trying to steal from Zann the last time had hurt a lot more than Ezra had planned. But this was Sabine, he'd take a hundred punches to the face for her.

"Alright, how do we do it?" Ezra said crossing his arms.

"Alright, here's how it's gonna go. Tyber is staying in my cabin again, I didn't fight Kanan on it this time, not really much of choice given the current occupancy. I doubt he's going to just leave that pad lying around, I'm willing to be that either he or Urai are going to have it at any given time. Tonight, you are going to sneak into the room while he's asleep. Only this time I'm going to wake him up before you get into the room and get him out some way. While I have him occupied, you go through his belonging and use this." she said producing a small data spike "to download all the data on it, then you bring it back to me."

Ezra thought this idea might of worked, if it weren't for two problems he saw staring in his face. "Sabine, Zann isn't going to be alone this time, that guy Urai is going to be sharing the bunk with him, and he's force sensitive, he's going to be way harder to sneak up on than Zann."

Sabine seemed ready for this. "Zeb is going to have Urai covered. I talked to him already, he's going to keep Urai busy, they have a decent bit in common, he's gonna keep him up all night swapping "war stories" or something. Of course if he can't get Urai to comply, the whole thing isn't going to work, in which case we won't follow through with it."

Okay, well that might solve the first issue, but not the second. "Sabine, how are you going to distract him? I mean the guy isn't exactly slow."

"Just leave that to me Ezra, so long as you think you can do it."

"Of course I can do it, if you can buy me ten minutes, I can crack his codes and get the data."

Sabine smiled at him, which made his stomach flutter. "Thanks Ezra I knew I could count on you."

That little comment, made Ezra willing to try and steal the data pad right out of Zann's pocket.

* * *

"So...You're a Talortai?" Zeb said in a somewhat awkward voice, not sure how to start the conversation.

"Indeed." was Urai's only response.

"Is it true you people don't age?"

"Indeed." was again his response.

This was not going as well as Zeb had initially hoped. On the surface it seemed he and Urai had a decent amount in common, both of them were warriors trained in close-quarter's combat, and were the apparent muscle of their particular groups. But Urai was far more reserved than he was, and was only responding with "indeed."

He was keeping him occupied for the moment, and everyone else had gone off to bed, but if Urai couldn't be engaged to respond with other than "indeed" he'd be heading off to the cabin soon, and the whole plan would go up in smoke.

He needed to think of something that would raw him in and focus his attention. What would make him stay? Looking around the room for an idea before his eye's feel on the table and it's checkered patterned top. Then he got an idea.

"How are you at Holochess?" Zeb asked, a slight grin on his face.

"I am passable." was Urai's only response, but Zeb thought he knew what that meant. While Urai was saying he was passable, Zeb was certain what he meant was "I'm better than you." A sure fire way to get any warrior into action was to challenge him, and his pride would almost certainly force him to make the next move.

"Care for a game? That is if you think you're up to it."

Urai looked to the table then to Zeb, "You truly think you are a match for me Lasat?"

"Well, If you don't think you can win..." Zeb said smirking.

With that Urai at the table and turned it on, Zeb's smile grew and he thought "Got him."

* * *

That was what Sabine had been waiting for. Zeb had not been doing a fantastic job at keeping Urai occupied, but a game of Holochess was almost certain to draw him in, and under the right conditions, could keep them occupied all night.

Turing around in the corridor she had been lurking out of sight in and silently heading to Ezra and Zeb cabin she knocked on the door as she walked past it, heading towards her own cabin, signaling Ezra the plan was a go.

Getting to her own cabin, she paused for a moment before knocking.

* * *

The tapping on the door woke Tyber from the light sleep. Groaning he rolled out of the bunk and headed towards the door.

Tapping the panel it slide open to reveal Sabine standing in the door way, looking...was it nervous?

This didn't make sense to him. He was certain the drug had lost it's effectiveness on her after her reaction to it. Perhaps he was mistaken and she was still under his influence. He's find soon enough he supposed.

"Sabine, what is it? I was sleeping."

"I just wanted to talk to you for a little while if that's alright."

Tyber sighed "Whatever come in." he said turning back into the room.

"No." she said grabbing his healthy shoulder."I wanted to talk to you...well come on." she said pulling on his shoulder.

Curious and not in a particular mood to fight the situation Tyber followed her out of the cabin.

* * *

Ezra watch from the ventilation system as Tyber followed Sabine out. Well so far so good, but he didn't want to press his luck. Sabine told him she could buy him ten minutes, which is all he hoped he would need, but he wasn't about to waste any of the time he'd been given.

Climbing down from the vent, Ezra quickly starting rifling through Zann's possessions, taking as much care not to disturb more then necessary. It only took a moment to find the data pad, and not wasting another second he started it up and was surprise to find it had not security measures on it.

"I guess he didn't think I'd be stupid enough to try and steal from him again." Ezra said with a smirk "Well that shows how much he knows." he said plugging in the data spike. It was then that he realized what he had just said and his face flushed with color and he was just grateful that Sabine wasn't wound to hear what he had just said.

* * *

Sabine lead Tyber into the cockpit of the Ghost, which showed the blue streaks of hyperspace. This was as far as she could reasonably get him away from her cabin. Now she just needed a pretext for bringing him here.

"I always loved the view of hyperspace, there is just something about it that calms me down." this was not a complete lie, she did enjoy the view of hyperspace, but it was the best she could come up with for a reason for bringing him here.

"Yes it is quite a sight." Zann said in a bored voice. "What did you need to talk to me about."

"Well, it's like this, Tyber, I can stop thinking about you." again not really a lie. She had decided the best way to trick him was to not even really try to. She was going to be telling him half and partial truths, she was certain he could detect a lie, at least a blatant one.

"What about me?" Tyber said raising and eyebrow.

"You mentioned you knew other Mandolorians right? I haven't had any contact with anyone from back home for a long time and I was wondering..."

"You want me to get you in contact with them." Tyber said taking a step closer to her, making her stomach flip.

"Well..." she began, to say stumbling over her words. This was going much quicker than she had thought, even just woken up Tyber still wanted to move right to the point.

"You know Sabine, I don't think that's everything." he said taking another step closer.

"Yeah, what else do you think I want?" she said trying to eat up as much time as possible.

Suddenly Tyber grabbed her and pulled her close to him, their bodies flushed close together. "I'm certain you want contact with Mandolore, but I think what you want is far more personal."

He wrapped both his arms around her, keeping her close to him. She wanted to run, to scream, but she couldn't, not yet. Ezra needed more time, and if she wanted to know if he had done something to her, she needed to give him more time. What was worse, part of her didn't want to run, part of her was excited by this.

He leaned in close to her and put his lips by her ear, much like how he had done on his first night on the Ghost. "I think, you want me, little girl."

She could practically hear the smirk on his lips.

* * *

The download of the data had completed faster than he had expected, but he heard someone walking down the hall. Apparently Sabine hadn't been able to buy his the full ten minutes. Jumping back into the ventilation system, Ezra started the trek back to his room.

The journey was short and he found Sabine waiting in the cabin. "Got it Sabine, he didn't even bother to put up any security measures."

"Good job Ezra, give it here." she said taking the spike and loading the data into her own datapad.

"Okay, now I'm just going to have to sift through these files to see if there is any information that explains any of this." she said more to herself than to Ezra.

Ezra, he curiosity peaked, tried to watch over her shoulder as she sifted through the data.

"This might take a while Ezra, get some sleep, I'll tell you if I find anything alright."

Ezra thought he heard a tremor in her voice, like she was more worked up than she was letting on. He briefly considered Zann had done something to her, but dismissed it almost immediately, she would of raised the alarm if he had.

Feeling tired at any rate, he decided to listen to her, and get some sleep. And with that that he climbed into bed.

* * *

"Kanan, I know you're mad, but you can't get into a fight on a crowded ship." Hera said rubbing Kanan's shoulder. "Well, I guess you technically could, but it would be a bad idea to start shooting off blasters and swinging lightsabers in narrow corridors.

"Hera, he stole that lightsaber, from the Temple no less." he said through gritted teeth.

"Love, try to make peace with them at least until we land. After that you can do what you want, but right now the situation is to volatile. Way to many sides armed with too many blasters."

Kanan knew she was right, but he could shake the outrage. But he knew he needed to get over it and get his thoughts on the real issue. A lightsaber in the hands of a bounty hunter was an insult, a sith holocron in the hands of a Crime lord or the Empire was a potential catastrophe.

First things first, he needed to make some peace with the bounty hunters. Standing up Kanan made his way out of the room.

"Kanan I hope you're not going to start a fight." Hera called after him.

"I'm not, don't worry."

* * *

Tracker and Paige had not left the cargo bay sense the previous day. They both had started to take their weapons apart to service and clean them. That was how Kanan found them.

They both looked up, and practically sneered at him, and he didn't do much better, his glare didn't falter.

"What do you want?" Paige said, her hand resting on one of her pistols.

"We need to clear the air. I'm sorry for the incident yesterday. I don't approve of how you managed to get that lightsaber, but we can't be at each other's throats, not while were all crammed in here together."

Paige and Tracker looked at each other for a moment. Then Tracker responded "Fine, whatever."

"Good, now that we have that over with I need to ask you two a few questions." Kanan said, producing a hand full of credit ingots.

Paige stood up and took the credits. "What do you want to know!" she said, her one good eye staring into Kanan's.

"Anything you can tell me about Tyber." Kanan said sitting down on a crate.

Tracker and Paige looked at each other again, then Tracker spoke. "We've only worked for him a few times, but we can tell you he's the leader of Zann Consortium, and his Second in command is, well you've meet Urai." Tracker said shrugging.

"I already knew all that, I mean does he have anything even remotely resembling morals or some scruples?" Kanan had seen how Zann had reacted to the death of his own men, and the sacrifice of his own base, along with the soldiers in it to get the holocron, made him doubt it. But he'd rather not steal it if he could avoid it.

Tracker and Paige both smirked at the question. "The only thing Zann cares about is credits, business and power." Paige said, and slight chuckle in her voice.

"Now Paige that's not true." Tracker said with smile "he also cares about his ego." and with that they both stated laughing.

Kanan grunted in annoyance "I did just pay you, I'd prefer it if you avoided jokes until we're done talking."

"Sorry buddy." Paige said "But Zann isn't concerned with much else."

Well, Kanan had hoped to hear otherwise, but he had suspected that this was the case, although he did take both their words with a grain of salt, but their own admission they did not work for him often.

Getting up to leave, Kanan heard Tracker say "Wait."

Stopping and turning Kanan saw a more serious look on both their faces. "We did this one job for him once, there was this woman, captured by the Empire under accusations of Rebellion. She was a Mandolrian like your little friend I think. He was quiet insistence on getting her out, I think he was taken with her, he damn near shot us after the mission."

That had Kanan's interest. "Why?"

"Whatever the Empire had done to her, well she couldn't be saved. I've seen Zann mad before, but this was near supernatural by comparison."

Well that was an interesting piece of information. Not directly helpful, but it did show that maybe underneath it all, Zann may have some level of compassion. He just needed a way to bring it out.

"You said the woman was a Mandolorian?" Kanan said, rubbing his chin.

"Best I can recall." Tracker said, and sensing the conversation was over started to work on his weapons again.

Kanan left the cargo bay, thinking, he wasn't sure what he was thinking would work, but it was worth a shot, and if it didn't there was always plan B.

* * *

Sabine was sifting through the data pad as quickly as she could without missing information. So far the information showed a lot of criminal activities, but nothing that could be a possible explanation for how she was acting.

After last night she was certain there was something he had done to her. Instead of what he did scaring or enraging her, it had excited her. And she knew that he wasn't completely wrong, and that made her sick. Part of her was attracted to him and every time she thought of it, her stomach turned and she felt sick. He had done something to her, she was certain, and she was determined to find out.

While she flipped through the files the door to her cabin opened. She looked up expecting Ezra but was surprised to see Kanan.

"Hey Sabine, how you holdin' up?"

"Pretty good I guess." she said putting the datapad aside.

"Sabine, you know we have to get the holocron from Zann right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've just learned, from out new bounty hunter friends, some information that might make it possible to get it from him, without stealing it."

"And that is?" Sabine didn't like where this was going.

"You, may remind him of someone who he was...close to." Kanan had thought he sensed something in Tyber that made him more open to Sabine than the other members of the crew, and he had put that down to her Mandolorian roots and that he had previous experience with them. He now realized that this may be partially true, but not in the manner he had originally believed.

"If you can get close enough to him, I'm hoping you might be able to convince him of the right thing to do and hand it over."

"Kanan." she began, not completely believing what he was asking "This guy sacrificed an entire base and all its men for that thing, I don't think there is any other way to get it other than steal it."

"Your probably right, but I don't want him as an enemy if we can avoid it Just try, and if we don't get anything out of it by the time we part ways, then we'll just steal it."

Kanan had no way of knowing how unsettling this request was, given her own personal issues at the current moment. No, she didn't think he was suggesting anything beyond an attempt at friendship, but her current issues probably wouldn't allow for her to try that approach, especially after what had happened after last night. As her mind started to wonder to the incident, she forced herself back the current moment.

"Kanan..."

"I know it's asking you to work outside you comfort zone Sabine, but we need that holocron, preferably with a Consortium Bounty on our heads."

She knew Kanan wouldn't have asked if he didn't think it was important, and part of her, a part she knew wasn't truly part of her, wanted to get closer to Tyber. The fact that she knew it wasn't truly her own thoughts didn't help the desire, it was still there.

"Okay, Kanan, I'll try, but I think it would just be better to steal the damn thing."

"We'll probably do that in the end, but if we don't have to, well it's better for everyone."

Standing up Kanan turned to leave. "I'll leave you alone, let you figure out how you want to do this." and with that, he left.

Sabine flopped down on her bed, thinking. "Why do I have to have to keep putting myself in these situations?"

Huffing, she picked up the datapad again and continued her search, but this time not totally into it, she simply couldn't concentrate with her new mission at hand. She felt a combination of dread and excitement at the prospect, and again the excitement made her stomach churn. She didn't know how much longer she could live with these conflicting feelings, she just hopped that before long she would figure out what exactly was wrong with her.

* * *

Ezra sat in the engine room and flipped through his own data pad, which had a copy of all the files he had gotten for Sabine. He hadn't bothered to tell her he made two copies, one for her and one for himself. He was pretty sure she wouldn't mind, but just in case, he kept it to himself for now.

So far he'd found nothing of real interest, but keep flipping through. That is until he found a file that just seemed to call to his attention. It show skematics for what looked like a portable syringe in the shape of a ring. Ezra at first thought it was a type of assassin's tool, a hidden poison injection that could be hidden as a common ring, and Ezra thought for a moment that it was actually a pretty clever idea, but further reading revealed it was actually meant to hold a type of brainwashing chemical. Most of the data flew right over Ezra's head, but he gathered that it was designed to turn a person into a loyal subject of Zann's.

This was making Ezra nervous, he felt that this may of been what Sabine was looking for, but he didn't want to think Sabine had been turned against them, even if it was against her will.

Continuing his reading, he found a section named "Field Experiment 1". Continuing reading his blood went cold, under "Subject Name" it read "Sabine Wren."

Ezra continued to read on how Zann had decided to test the serum on Sabine, the only member of the crew who it would affect. He continued on to read that it had succeeded in getting Sabine to relate Kanan's plans to steal the Holocron from Jabba, and how this had acted as the catalyst for Zann giving away their location to Thrawn.

But what made his blood go from ice to fire was the side-effects listed. Apparently the parasite that had made Sabine so sick was just a cover. The serum had reacted badly with something in Sabine's system and had, as a result nearly killed her, and how the serum's effects had severally weakened as a result, but not completely broken.

It all made sense now, the weird feeling he was getting off her at the time, the weird look she gave him when he suggested leaving Zann to Jabba's mercy, why she had just stared at him during their dinner with Jabba.

It also explained why the emtiones he felt coming off her felt synthetic, they essentially were, the product of a experimental drug. This confirmed his view of Zann, he had experimented on Sabine to see if his newest toy would work, and treated her like a lab rat after the fact, just documenting her reaction and keeping charts on her.

Ezra felt his anger prickle then spike, he didn't think he could ever remember being this angry before, this was the answer Sabine was looking for and then some, as well as what he had been looking for the whole time, proof of Zann's more dangerous side. Standing and throwing the datapad down, Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and marched out of the engine room.

* * *

A/N:Okay, end of chapter 6, please leave a review if you liked it, hated it or felt totally indifferent.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, after some delay here is the new chapter.

As for the contest, I am glad to see more contestants this time around than the last one, and I really do appreciate the interest. Without exception everyone who put forward a guess, guessed the Matrix as the source material for the inspiration for the origin of the drug and it's delivery system.

I'm sorry to say that this is not the case. The correct answer was Stargate:SG-1, and extremely long running American-Canadian Sci-Fi series than ran for over 10 years, and once held the record for longest running Sci-fi series. The delivery system was inspired by device introduced in the shows fifth season. The chemical didn't brain wash the person into an obedient servant, but made them think the user was whoever that person wanted to think they were. The drugs actual function's interoperation comes from a control chemical used by two of the shows villains, Goa'uld named Hathor and Seth, which did control the subject.

Well, with my short Stargate history lesson over, all I'll say is better luck next time. I really do appreciate the reviews and the interest in the contest, there will be more chances in the future, if not in this story, then the next. But anyway onto the story.

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Disney and Lucasfilm.

* * *

Chapter 7

Ezra wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do when he found Zann, but he was certain it was going to involve stunning him first. Zann wasn't a push over, Ezra felt than when he punched him, he hit well above his weight class, his imperial training on Carida was likely to thank for that.

He felt the angriest he had felt in a long time, maybe the angriest he had ever felt in his life, he supposed in the moment, actual ranking of emotions was hard, but he knew he wanted to hurt Zann. But first he needed to find him, preferably alone, he didn't need his thugs stepping in and stopping him.

And as Ezra checked the cargo hold, he was in luck. Zann was looking over a datapad, a look on his face saying something wasn't right. Ezra walked in as quietly as he could, but the hiss of the door closing behind him caused Zann to look up.

"Ezra? What do you want?" was all Zann got out before being hit by three consecutive stun blasts from Ezra's Lightsaber hilt. As Zann crumpled to his Knee's, Ezra ignited his lightsaber, and drove it into the control panel of the door.

* * *

Tyber gritted his teeth in pain as he rose to his feet. The boy's stunner bolts were weaker than the normal stun blast, but still gave him a great deal of pain, but he'd rather be awake and in pain and be able to defend himself than unconscious and at the boy's mercy. The fact that these shot were not fired from a standard blaster was likely the only reason he was still awake, if they drew power from the same source as the lightsaber, they were probably running low on power.

"What are you doing boy!" Tyber hissed out, slowing getting to his feet.

"I know what you did to Sabine, Zann!" He said brandishing his saber in Tyber face. "Tell me how to fix it!"

"What are you talking about!" Tyber shouted out this time, taking a step back from the humming blade of energy.

"You drugged her, messed with her head, tell me how to undo what you did!" Ezra shouted edging the blade closer.

Tyber looked from the blade, to Ezra's face to the now damaged door. Tyber was going to bet the rest of the crew, along with his own men, would come knocking down the door after the ruckus they had just caused.

"How did you find out boy!?" Tyber answered instead, buying time, although he suspected that the boy had hacked his datapad.

"It doesn't matter, just tell me how to undo it!"

"Or else what?" Tyber said with a ghost of a smirk flashing over his face. The boy was angry, to be certain, but he didn't think the boy was going to cause him any real harm.

There was banging on the door, not in earnest yet, no doubt just someone coming to check on the noise, they didn't know anything was so far out of the ordinary that they needed to break the door down.

"I'll make you talk Zann." Ezra said, either ignoring the noise at the door, or to focused on his current task to take notice.

"Really? Boy!" Tyber said making sure to emphasize the word "boy", as it seemed to rile Ezra up more, referring to him as a child.

Then, for the first time in a long time, Tyber received an genuine shock, as Ezra did two quick slashes with his saber. The first cut him along the brig of his nose, a painful cut but not overtly serious. The second however, cut a long diagonal slash from his hair line to his jaw, making a long burned a bloody line dividing his face in half.

It took Tyber a second to register that he had been cut, but his hand flew to his face in agony, and let out a howl of pain and crumpled to his knees gripping his bloody face.

The banging on the door started in earnest now, and it sounded as though it was starting to be pried open.

"Tell me?" Ezra shouted.

Tyber looked up through his fingers and looked at Ezra. He was in a bind, the boy knew, and if he hadn't told the other's, he would when they got inside the room. He needed to neutralize the boy, but not kill him, which he doubted he could achieve that at the moment.

"Alright, fine." Tyber said lowering his right hand to his pocket "I'll show you." and in his pocket he slipped on a familiar ring.

Ezra, two worked up to pay attention to his surroundings, was watching Zann's face, and failed to react in time to stop Zann from grabbing his left forearm. All Ezra ever noticed as a slight pricking sensation, then a dizzying blackness. The last thing he saw was Zann's fish inches from his face.

* * *

Tyber made sure to hit Ezra hard enough to knocked him into the wall, he needed a make it look like the boy had hit his head.

Tyber quickly took off the ring and pocketed it again. The drug did not work properly on force users, but it still had its uses. In their earliest testing phases, any force user it had been test on lapsed into a temporary comma, lasting from two to six days, waking completely normal.

Tyber didn't know if the reaction was some sort of healing trance to remove the drug from their system or if the reaction was purely chemical, but at any rate, in this case it didn't matter, the only one who knew of his unscrupulous testing methods. He just needed make it to Lothol with is men, then they could get off world and get back to business. Ezra just needed to out of commission for a few more hours.

Finally, shouts started coming through the door. It was Kanan, who now had managed to force the door open.

* * *

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted jumping down to where the boy lay on the floor, unconscious. "What did you do to him!" he shouted at Zann, before his voice caught in his throat and a new question entered him mind, "what had Ezra done to Zann."

The man's face had an extremely large lightsaber cut across it, which he was clenching grimacing in pain as he braced himself against the wall.

"I defended myself." was all he responded with, and started sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "He shouted some things about betrayal, I'm not sure, something was wrong with the boy when he came in, don't ask what he wanted, I don't know."

Urai approached silently and helped Tyber to his feet and helped him out of the cargo hold .

Kanan looked at Ezra, and tried to search his mind for the truth, but all he felt anger and hate. Whatever Ezra had done, he had touched the dark side again. This was the second time he had done so, and that scared Kanan as much, maybe more than the fight that had just occurred.

This was his fault, he should of taught Ezra more on resisting the Dark side. While Ezra had made the choice, to do whatever he did, on his own, if he had just taught him more on resisting the Dark side, he wouldn't of made such a rash decision and acted on his own. He should of come to him, if he thought Zann was up to something, or done something, he should of come to him.

But Kanan was certain of something else in all of this, he was certain that Zann was at fault. He felt it, in his gut that, while Ezra was certainly guilty of poor judgment, he was certain that Zann had done something fairly substantial to illicit such a strong response from Ezra.

And he needed to find out what.

* * *

"That kid had got some serious guts." Tacker said to his wife after everyone else cleared out of the cargo hold."Aren't many people in the galaxy who'd try to take on Tyber Zann by themselves."

Paige snorted "That or pretty stupid, but looked like Tyber isn't ever going to forget this little encounter, and nice big reminder on his face." she smiled slightly at the thought. Tyber was her current employer, but she found him a bit full of himself, which granted wasn't completely unwarranted, she had seen him make some truly spectacular tactical and strategic moves in his carrier. It still didn't means she had to like it, as soon as the escort job was over, she'd be glad to move on from him and find an new employer.

Tracker never understood why working for Zann was so dangerous, he'd take any good paying job that came their way but she understood why working for the Zann Consortium was a high risk job. Foe starter's it was a Criminal organization, that put them on the radar of every law enforcement group in the galaxy if they were associated with Zann. That meant no imperial contracts, and those offered some exceptionally nice paydays.

The second was they were at odds with bounty hunters working for other organizations, and given Tyber was not top dog in the underworld, that made his organization more likely to be attacked by other large gangs. While the Hutt's currently had Zann in their employee that was not going to last long and the Black Sun's leader Xizor, was openly contemptuous of Tyber.

She had only agreed to take this job do to the extraordinarily high amount of credits that were offered, and the fact they hadn't had a job in a long time.

She just hoped that whatever the boy had attacked Zann over could be ignored until the trip was over, she didn't fancy the idea of getting in a fire fight over Zann's life.

* * *

Sabine winced as she cleaned out Tyber's cut's. There looked extraordinarily painful, and Tyber's expression seemed to say it all.

"Why did Ezra do this?" she asked as much to herself as to Tyber. This was such a malicious act, she doubted it could be anything trivial.

"I couldn't tell you." Tyber said, clenching his teeth together.

"I'm so sorry, about this, when Ezra wakes up, he's going to have a lot to explain." he said dabbing at the gashes. She actully did think Ezra would have a lot to explain, but he didn't think he'd of done something like this without a good reason. But he wanted to stay on Tyber's good side for now, that's what Kanan wanted, and she'd do it as best she could, and frankly, it was much easier than it should of been.

When Tyber spoke to her, she felt like he was talking to someone else. Someone who she reminded him of, and Kanan's explanation seemed to confirm this. It was only small things, like how he spoke to her a somewhat more familiar manner than he did with the other's. Originally she had thought it was just he felt more at ease around her because she was a Mandolorian, and now she knew that was at least part true.

As she he mind wandered, she felt a strong, but surprisingly gentle grip on her wrist. Coming back to focus, she notice Tyber looking at her. His eye's bored into her eye's and it seemed like something was dawning on him, like for the first time sense meeting her, he was seeing something in her eyes.

It scared and excited her at the same time, she felt the color rise in her cheeks as he spoke "I'm...have..."

It was scary to see Tyber trip over his words, he was normally so well spoken. "What is it Tyber?" she said, not really sure if she wanted an answer. The previous night, he had managed to throw her through a loop again, without even doing anything, just a few words and an inappropriate level of physical closeness, and he had her mind tumbling around all night.

But now he seemed off, and for someone like him to be bothered by anything, was disturbing.

"It's nothing, deja vu, I just felt like I had meet you someone before this whole little adventure, but that can't be, you are far too young." he said, his eye's casting down. "WE better get this finished up." he said gesturing to his raw face.

Sabine was unnerved by this attitude, but she decided that right now was not the time push the issue. She hoped this would be helpful in her attempt to try and get him to hand over the holocron.

* * *

Tyber was furious, in two day's he had suffered more severe injuries than he had in his entire life, one at the hands of no name stormtropper, the other by an untrained Jedi youngling. This was humiliating, but something else was sitting on his mind. Sabine had done something to him. To be more accurate, something about her eyes. In all honesty he hadn't been paying any real attention to her other than when he had decided to screw with her, which he found greatly amusing.

But her eye's, for the first time he had noticed, were hauntingly similar to some he had known long ago. But that person was long dead, gone to whatever lay beyond this mortal coil.

But her eye's, they had the same eye's. And for the second time that day, Tyber found himself off balance, and he detested the feeling.

* * *

Hera looked at Ezra in his bunk. He still hadn't woken up, but she hadn't expected him to, not yet after hitting his head so hard. He was also nursing a new black eye.

She cared about Ezra as much as any else on the ship, but she felt like he needed more watching than the others. Aside from being the youngest and the most unpredictable, he was probably the one who needed help the most. Alone for so long on the streets and losing his parents, she wanted to help him in ways she didn't or couldn't with the others. They had all lost something, but she felt that with Ezra, she, and the rest of the crew, may be able to help him more, that he was still young enough that he could still feel like he grew up with a family. She knew that they could replace his parents, nor did she want to, but that didn't change that she wanted to be there for him.

And that was what made him hurt so much more painful. He had found something out, or believed he had, and tried to confront Tyber over it, and while he certainly gave as good as he got, the fact he hadn't come to her or Kanan about what was bothering him, hurt.

She wouldn't know until he woke up what had set him off, but she not only wished he had confided in her, but also was certain that the entire incident could of been avoided.

It was times like this that reminded her that Ezra was still, indeed a teenager. He was impulsive and sometime prone to rash actions. But this was a step above what would be considered normal rash actions. Several steps above actually.

She and Kanan were both certain Ezra, in typical Ezra fashion, had gone and done something he wasn't supposed to and it had set him off. Whatever it was, she could only guess at, but it involved Tyber.

For all the experience she had with Zann, she still wasn't sure what to really think of him. His promise for Ryloth had, in a very roundabout way, come to pass. An Imperial Naval presence would essentially stop the slave trade. In her experience, once and Imperial Fleet showed up, it rarely ever left, at least not entirely, a few ships always stayed behind.

She hoped that when Ezra woke up, which should be soon she hoped, she was going to make him tell her what exactly had happened.

* * *

The Ghost dropped out of Hyperspace over Lothol and slipped pass the Imperial Blockade. Hera piloted the ship with less than her usual talent. Ezra had been asleep for more than few hours, which wasn't normal for some who had just been knocked out. She feared, along with the rest of the crew, that he may in fact have a serious head injury. They didn't have any way to tell on the ship, they'd need to take him to a real doctor to find out and get him proper medical attention.

Going to a doctor's office was always a risky business, they ran the risk of getting caught, which is why they handled most if not all medical issues onboard the ship. But if this was a more serious injury, they didn't have a choice. A head injury of this type could be fatal if not properly treated, if that was what indeed what was causing the issue. Zeb had made the suggestion he was simply faking it, although Sabine was fairly certain that was just to ease his own worries about Ezra and still maintain his "image".

Of course Hera knew Zeb was probably closer to Ezra than anyone except Kanan. As much as they two fought, she knew they cared much more about each other than either would ever admit to or let on.

Sabine, was oddly distant from the incident, and while Hera knew she sometimes found Ezra's antic's annoying, she knew she was worried. No, what was bothering her was she seemed to be unwilling to even look in on Ezra in this condition. If Hera knew a any better, she would of guessed she knew something about the incident.

But if she did, Hera was certain she would of told her about. No, she maybe suspected something, but she didn't have anything hard in the way of evidence.

As she set the ship down, she felt like a weight lifted off her shoulder. Like some huge task had been finished, and she realized that was exactly what had happened.

* * *

"Okay, we're here and I think that concludes our business together." Kanan said to Tyber, Urai, Tracker and Paige in the grass feild outside the Ghost's landing zone.

"Yes, of course, we'll be lying low for the next few days in the nearby town, after than we will be taking a ride off this planet to one of our other bases." Tyber said looking ober the group, his eyes resting on Sabine for a moment.

"You have all impressed me with how you've handled yourselves on this little adventure, especially given how many unforeseen circumstances we encountered. If any of you want to come and work for the Consortium, we'd be happy to have you. Come find us in town before we leave if you're interested."

With that, the four of them turned and started the march to town.

"Sabine." Kanan said once they were out of ear shot. "How's it coming, are we going to have to steal the damn thing?"

Sabine sighed "Probably, although he was acting weird when I was cleaning him up." she said in mumbling voice.

Kanan knew the idea wasn't likely to work, but it had been worth a shot. Now they'd go with plan B, which was probably a better Plan A than Plan A. They'd wait a couple days, then while Zann was asleep, they' steal the Holocron from him. Simple but effective. Ezra was the natural choice, but given his condition, he'd have to do it himself.

As his mind wondered to Ezra, he thought on his condition. As soon as they had landed, Hera and Zeb had brought him to what was the safest doctor's office on the planet. Safe only because it sat in small town that had virtually no imperial presence. In fact that was why they had chosen this landing sight, it was fairly close by. Kanan had wanted to go, but he wasn't about to leave the Ghost alone with criminal's around.

He felt like the whole thing was just one big accident waiting to happen, but he also felt that he was on the right course of action.

He didn't like the situation they were in, but all he could do was deal with and try to achieve their goals to the best of his abilities.

* * *

"Tyber, you know they are going to try and steal the holocron." Urai said as they marched to the outskirts of town.

"Definitely Urai, and I certainly hope they do. I've got a little surprise hidden in that holocron for anyone that tries to steal it. If they do try, and succeed, they will end up taking far more than Sith Artifact."

"What do you mean?"

Tyber cut his eye's at the bounty hunters they were marching with "Not in present company Urai, I'll tell you later, but you are the only person I'd trust with the information."

The Sunder's looked to Zann, with mildly offended expression but turned back to each to start a private conversation.

"This is where we part way's then." Paige said as they reached the town proper. "Good luck with you future endevor's Zann." She said turing down a different road the Tyber and Urai.

"And you as well." Tyber responded, with no sense of genuine sentiment in his voice what's so ever.

* * *

"Pay up." Paige said holding her hand out to Tracker with a big smirk on her face.

"No way, outside interference, Zann put the kid in a coma, no way he could of gotten anywhere in that state."

"To bad, so sad, pay up." she said pocking him in the chest. "Sighing, Tracker reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand full of credits. Counting out the amount he owed his wife, he handed it over."

"Thank you." she said smirking and pocketing the money. "You should never make such an audacious bet over such a short period Tracker. No way that kid could get her in two days, no way."

Tracker just scowled and changed the subject. "You think we should warn them about whatever Zann is planning?"

Paige raised her eyebrow "About what? We don't know anything, just some vague idea." she said clearly not wanting to peruse the conversation.

"Their good people, Paige."

"We don't get paid to look after good people Tracker, if we let them know, Zann will know it was us, and our reputations go down the toilet and we'll never get another job."

"We don't work for him." Tracker countered back, only to be cut off.

"But we did when we heard about, Tracker, you know as well as me what people think in this business is more important than the truth. If word gets out we betrayed the confidence of an employer that's the end."

Tracker sighed in defeat "Yeah, you're right."

"Come on." Paige said putting a hand on his shoulder "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

"I really can't say what's wrong with him." The doctor said, looking over a data pad. Well, Doctor was a generous term, Hera supposed. Vet was more accurate. She knew that Ezra would probably find it humiliating to be taken to a veterinarian, but a life of trying to avoid detection had taught Hera that if you didn't want to get caught in her line of work you needed to find a vet. with a flexible term for "pet".

While it seemed humorous to most people, it was how most criminal avoid detection at hospitals. A Veterinarian had all the equipment used to test and treat humans, but wasn't monitored near as much, and rarely ever checked by imperial scouts looking for injured suspects. This particular vet wasn't crooked, but a sympathizer with their cause, for which Hera was grateful. In most situations like this, the vet in question was normally a low end criminal that couldn't be trusted, Hera was grateful to find this man at all.

But at this time he wasn't much help.

"He only has a minor injury to his skull, it shouldn't of even knocked him out."

"Well he's not faking it!" Zeb growled, moving slightly forward in an more aggressive manner than was helpful.

The doctor, to his credit didn't flinch. "I'm going to run some tests on his blood, there may be more here than meets the eye. You'll have to take him back to your ship, he can't stay here over night. The good news is however, he doesn't appear to be in any immediate danger. Come back in a day, and I'll give you what information I can. Until then, keep him hydrated by putting a damp sponge or rag in his mouth once every hour. I'd give you IV's but I'd have a hell of time explain the discrepancies in the storage."

Hera thanked the doctor and she and Zeb loaded Ezra back into Speeder's they had brought.

Still worried, but slightly relieved that Ezra didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, they headed back to the Ghost.

* * *

Sabine had managed to track Tyber to a local cantina, where he was supposed to be staying for the next few days. Her mission now had two purposes, try, no matter how unlikely it was, to try and get him to understand the situation and hand it over. The second, more practical reason, was to find where Zann was staying, where his room was and if possible, some basic layout information in his room.

The Cantina was, as far as she could tell, having a slow day. She only saw five patrons, but none of them was Tyber. She didn't want to wait around for long, if he wasn't hear, she'd have to assume that her information has been incorrect. She had only asked as few people on the street if they had seen him, one had told her that this place had been recommended to him. Not the best lead but the only one she had, she was determined to follow it. She'd just have to asked the owner if someone fitting Tyber's description had rented a room. Not hard to figure out, she knew, his long white hair was easy to spot, but the fact his face was heavily bandaged would make him easy to remember.

As she walked into further into the room, a familiarly firm hand gripped her shoulder. "Sabine." it said.

"Well." she thought "That went quicker than I thought it would."

She turned to see Tyber, with a peculiar expression on his face she hadn't seen him use before.

"Tyber I.." she began before he started to lead her down to one of the hall's branching off from the main room.

"We need to talk Sabine."

This was almost too easy, he was doing all the work for her.

* * *

The room was small, and only had a few box's in it, that Tyber had certainly not had when he left the Ghost.

"Sabine." his voice sent chills down her spine. It didn't sound like any of the variations of the voice he had used previously. It did not put her at ease, but at the same time she felt like their was somthing important coming.

"Tell me what were your parent's names?"

That, she was not expecting, but it wasn't classified or anything, and it may help her succeed in her plan for all she knew.

"Well, they were Atin and Neth Wren, why?"

Tyber rubbed his chin and started pacing "Atin was your father?"

"Yes?" she said in a confused voice.

"What was your mother's maiden name?!" he said his voice getting somewhat frantic.

"Adeen, Tyber what is going on!"

Tyber stopped pacing and looked at her with and expression that out right scared her. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

His voice much quieter this time. "Your mother, am I correct in guessing she is dead? That she died five years ago?"

Sabine felt a stab of pain in her heart, as well as rage, this was probably the hardest subject that could ever be breached with her, and now Zann was just bringing it up out of nowhere. But what scarred her was he was correct. While she never knew the full circumstances of her mother's death, the time frame was correct. In part anger, part sadness and a shade of curiosity she responded.

"Yes.", her voice was much cooler and quieter.

"So you are her daughter."

"Yeah, I just told you that." she was annoyed and scarred now.

"Then they never told you."

"Told me what!?"

Tyber sat heavily down on his bed, and looked at her, his eye's expressing genuine shock. He gestured for a chair.

"Sit down, Sabine, we have a lot to talk about.

* * *

A/N: Okay end of chapter, please leave a review if you liked it, hated or felt totally indifferent


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who leaves a review. I truly appreciate it and it helps me write more quickly, it give me more motivation to write, which I feel like I do fairly quickly at any rate, so if you want the chapters out on a daily bases, leave lots of reviews!

That was a joke, please don't feel pressured to review if you don't feel like you have anything to say, but it is appreciated and it does help motivate me.

This story is ending up longer than I expected in all honesty, while I had the story line and all major plot points and development mapped put prior to writing, actually traveling from one to the other is taking longer than I had originally expected. It's kind of fun to be honest.

I'm also thinking of another OC contest, which should be easier than the last one. look for it in the chapter following this.

Well, enough of that, on with the story

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Disney and LucasFilm.

* * *

Chapter 8

"I knew your mother, very well." Tyber said rubbing his chin, clearly trying to wrap his head around how best to approach the situation. The situation had come about in what was less than ideal situations. Control was one thing Tyber constantly needed to have, and even in the most chaotic situations he normally directed situations to his advantage.

This was however not in his control, and he found himself floundering. Sabine, to her credit sat aa patiently as could be expected.

"Tyber...what are you trying to tell me?"

"Well, like I said, I knew your mother well. There was a time, during the earlier phases of my...career , when we worked together." he paused for a moment. "This was all, of course before you were born."

Sabine made a face of confusion. "But, you're not even thirty yet, that would mean you were only..."

"Yes, well all the great ones start young , but that is besides the point. I know you have read up on my history and you know how I was sent to the Imperial Academy. That is a key point to where all this goes, but in the time leading up to that incident I had hired a few individuals as enforcers and muscles. Among them was a group of three Mandolorians, one was your mother, one was the man who would become your father. The third..." Tyber stopped and his face contorted into a face of concentration "You know I don't really remember him that well, but I suppose he doesn't matter much in the long run."

Sabine smiled a little at this comment, but it was largely forced, she wanted the story to continue and know exactly what this whole thing amounted to. She had a number of questions about both her parent she would liked answered, and oddly enough Tyber may be the one person to give her some. Her mother had died when she was eleven in circumstances Sabine had never been completely privy to and her father had disappeared from her life in unknown circumstances two years previous to that.

"I know it's hard to believe now, but at the time I was hardly capable of defending myself back then, could barely hold a blaster right, that is one thing I have the empire to thank for is they gave me the skill's to fight, but back then I needed protection and for some time Urai was the only person for a long time who I had hired, but the inclusion of your parent marked a noted upturn in my business. Prior to this I had made use of local thugs, but Mandolorians, as I am sure you are aware, are in a class all their own, people started to fear me, and despite the fact the entire group was made up of individuals no older than I was at the time, executed commands and jobs with a brutal efficiency that the local criminals had never seen."

This was not surprising for Sabine to hear, Mandolorians often started everything earlier than most other cultures and it wasn't uncommon for Mandolorians to marry as young as sixteen or enlist in active combat in their earlier teens. This was just the cruel reality of a life of a warrior culture, life could end quickly so things were done quickly. She herself was in active rebellion against the empire, but still to her parents worked as hired thugs wasn't exactly making her feel like queen for a day. She knew that a large number of Mandolorians did exactly what her parents did, it wasn't nice to know her parents had worked in such a manner.

"The real change in the relationship dynamic came during one of Sabacc tournaments I ran. Now, I won't lie and say the games were straight, and that fact finally came back to bit me. One of my patron's accused me of, actually quite justly I suppose, of fixing the game. He pulled out a hold out blaster and..."

Instead of explain the situation, Tyber lifted his shirt to show and old healed scar of a blaster burn right under his lowest left rib.

"He got me good, but before finish the job, you mother put a bolt right between his eyes." He made a shooting motion with his finger's to emphasize her point. "Now up until that point I'll admit I had a certain fondness for your mother, but after that." pausing again her rubbed the back of his head "as stupid and young as I was, I fell for her very hard."

* * *

Sabine was intrigued by the story, even if some of the information was slightly unsettling , but she was hoping for maybe a bit more information. Like what had happened to her mother and father. Maybe she could finally found out how her mother had died, maybe where her father was. She supposed he would get to it in his own time but she wasn't much in the mood to wait.

"Tyber, I know you want to get this off your chest, but I was hoping..."

Raising his hand for silence Tyber spoke "If you wait, I'm certain all your questions will be answered." he rubbed his chin again " I never did get around to telling her how I felt, at any rate she was clearly infatuated with your father, and he was completely oblivious for as long as they were both working for me. A short time later was when I was sent to the Imperial Academy and I lost ties with your parents. As I understand it they both went on to work for some minor Hutt. I had heard from Urai, who had at my request keep minor tabs on both your parents, they had been married and had a child some time later, now I know who that child is."

It was weird to think, no matter how indirectly, Tyber had known about her from the moment of her birth. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she was ready to hear more at any rate.

"After I was expelled from the academy." Tyber continued " I made attempted to track both your parents down when I was starting up again. I had no intention of "stealing" your mother from your father of anything of the sort, but I had worked with them in the past and knew them to be good at their jobs, this is where I think you will be interested in my little tale."

Sitting up a little straight Sabine started to listen more intently, if she had the time from correct this would be around the time her father disappeared.

"Your father was, according to my intelligence, on a job for the Hutt's, as far as I understand it, he was hunting down another bounty hunter who had soured on the Hutt's. I can't give you full details on what happened, but I know he was involved in a fire fight in a Cantina on the lower levels of Coruscant."

Tyber noticed Sabine's face fall "He didn't die, if that's what your worried about, but the other guy crippled him, and as far as I am aware, he never left Coruscant after that. He is to the best of knowledge still living in that cantina as a janitor, I assume he didn't want to face the Hutt's with his failure."

This was surprising in the least pleasant way, her father may be alive, but in the heart of the Empire and as broken man. She wanted to go and try and find him, but it would be impossible right now.

"And...my mother."

"Your mother...died, on a mission for the Empire."

That hit Sabine in the stomach like a ten ton weight. In her mind, that was worse than criminal work. She hadn't known until know what the job was, and now she was wishing she didn't know.

"Again the details aren't fully known to me, but whatever it was, she failed it, and apparently the Empire didn't want the details getting out. They imprisoned her, and by the time I found out, and tried to get her out, well it was too late. We managed to get her out, but whatever the Empire did to her, she could recover."

Getting up Tyber went to room's window. "I've never considered myself sentimental, but I guess that the child deep down in me still hoped..." his voice trailed off "It doesn't matter now."

Turning to her, Sabine noticed his face looked as sad as she Sabine had ever seen it.

"You look like her in a way. Your eye's more than anything else, you two have the same eye's, I didn't recognize it until I really looked at you, but I can see it now."

Sabine was starting to now feel the need to leave as quickly as possible. She didn't want to be in the room with him anymore. This connection to her past, this information was too much to deal with all at once.

* * *

Consciousness came like a bolt of lightning to Ezra. He didn't even feel like he was asleep, it felt like he had just blinked and found himself sleeping in his bunk.

Sitting upright he started rubbing his head, which throbbed in low dull pain. "What happened?" he said to himself trying to remember what had transpired. Confronting Zann was the last thing he could recall before the sudden blackness that had enveloped him.

Then the cause of the confrontation flooded back into his mind. Jumping out of the bunk, Ezra bolted for the door. In his haste he nearly bowled over Kanan as he came into room.

"Ezra!" the relief was evident in his voice.

"Kanan! It's Zann he."

"Calm down, Ezra, catch your breath ." Kanan cut him off before he could explain properly what he had discovered.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Ezra started slowly, in the calmest voice he could muster."Sabine, when she got sick on Ryloth, the reason she's been acting...off, it's all because of Zann. He used her like a guinea pig to test some sort of...I don't know, brain washing drug on her."

Kanan's face didn't betray anything, Ezra had expected rage, anger, something. "Kanan, we can't let him..."

"Ezra, I understand, but there is another issue we need to discuss."

Confused, Ezra looked Kanan in the face and was about to ask, but never got the chance.

"Ezra, I understand you are mad, I understand, but your reaction, your behavior was the completely wrong way to go about things."

"But Kanan!"

"Ezra, I'm not saying you were wrong to act, but how you acted was wrong. Look where it got you, knocked out and in a state that left the rest of us worried you had suffered a serious injury. But, arguably more important, is you went off on your own, with no one else to help you or even away of what you were doing. You should of told someone else, me, Hera even Zeb."

Opening his mouth to protest, Ezra was silenced again by Kanan.

"You need to think these things out Ezra, I know you were mad, I'm not too thrilled to hear it as well." and for the first time Ezra heard the ting of anger in Kanan's voice. "But you need to master your emtions."

"Kanan now's not the time for a Jedi lesson, we need to,"

"No!" Kanan said with a sudden sternness in his voice "It's the perfect time, Ezra, life isn't like a training session, you are going to have to deal with these emotions in far more dire situations, than a talk session."

Ezra hated feeling this way, being spoken to like a child. But part of him knew Kanan was right, he had gotten himself into a mess, and was out of commission for quite some time. It was a lesson he had to keep hearing. It wasn't the first time he had received it, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time before his training was done.

"Kanan." with his anger momentarily abated Ezra tried to think of what to say. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I know I need to work on my emotions and my...thoughtfulness, but Zann, we need to do something about him."

A ghost of a smile creped across Kanan's face "I know, I think we are just about done trying avoid making him mad."

* * *

"Why did you let her take it Tyber?" Urai said in his constant even toned voice. "That holocron was worth more than the entire holding's of the Consortium put together and multiplied a hundred times."

The mandolorian girl had taken the holocron and was on her way back to her friends. Urai had known Tyber was willing to let them steal it for reason's he had not yet explained, but as they stood outside the Cantina and watched her go, Urai couldn't help but wonder.

"I told you Urai, as always, I have a plan. That holocron isn't the only thing she is bringing back with her. That case, one open will wirelessly upload a program into the ships computer."

"And what will that accomplish?"

"This program will do two things, first it will send information back to Consortium bases all over the galaxy, giving us all the information those rebels happen to come upon in their travels, second it lurk in the ships computer, and piggy back on any outgoing signal into any other ship or computer system they make contact with, giving us all their Intel as well."

"I see, you are going to use this as an opportunity to gain intelligence on the wider rebellion, but why, and why not the Empire?"

"Well Urai when you opened that specfic contained on Thrawn's ship, it did exactly that, at this moment that little program is running rampant through Imperial computers, and as for your first question, it's insurance Urai, that intelligence could very well get me a pardon should the Empire ever get their hands on me. And it doesn't hurt to have some potential clients who can't get's their supplies from more...normal means."

"But why the holocron? You could of done so with just about any other piece of equipment or done so yourself while you were on the ship."

"The lure of that holocron will distract them Urai, they won't notice a thing while it's in their possession, I'll get it back Urai, the locator beacon I placed on it will insure that, but right now I'd say it's safer for them to have it than us, they are an essential unknown quantity in the larger workings to the galaxy, no one will know they have it except for you, me and them."

"So tell me Tyber, was that little heart to heart with the girl another one of your clever acts?"

Tyber didn't answer, he just turned around and walked back into the cantina.

* * *

Sabine couldn't believe it, Tyber had actually handed over the holocron. Kanan had the idea and she had gone along with it, but in truth neither of them had really expected it to work, she had really been expecting to just be casing the place to find a way to steal it with the least amount of trouble.

But what she hadn't expected was the family history she had learned. Her parents working for criminal, her mother working for the Empire, her father possibly alive and unreachable at the moment. It was more than she bargained for, but the silver lining was she had gotten Zann to hand over the holocron. What had caused him to be willing to part with what was likely the most valuable item in his possession was somewhat troubling to her. She wanted to believe he did it for her mother, but this was a man who built his power and wealth from the galaxies not illicit activities.

But she had it, still she had it. Now Ezra wouldn't have to try and steal it, even if he woke up in time.

Then it hit her like a lightning bolt. In the midst of all this new information, she had forgotten about Ezra's conditioned. Picking up the pace, she moved as quickly as she reasonably could without drawing attention to herself.

For everything that was going on, she was grateful Ezra wouldn't be putting himself in Zann's way again, the last two time they had, Ezra had come up on the short end of the encounter.

Now, she realized they had the holocron, she might never see Tyber again. She wasn't sure how she felt about that idea of that. On one hand, his presence seemed to invite many more unwanted issue than normal. But she felt a connection to him now, like he was a link to her parents, which she knew wasn't completely rational. His connection to them had been over and done with for years, and the last connection was a failed attempt to save her mother. But that thought made him seem all the more important in her mind. He tried to save her, and while he failed her made the attempt. If he had succeeded, her life might of been different. But it was pointless to think of what might of been, she needed to think of what could be, and what might come of her actions.

As the Ghost came into view, she noticed the crew was assembled at the ramp, and with her heart leapt in her chest as she saw Ezra standing, looking perfectly normal and uninjured.

* * *

Ezra didn't even notice Sabine as she ran up to him, and wasn't even aware of her presence until her arms were wrapped around him, nearly crushing him.

"Thank goodness, Ezra we thought there was something seriously wrong with you!"

"Sabine! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" and as suddenly as she picked him up, he was back on the ground.

"Kanan, I got!" she said showing the crate.

"What?" Kanan said, disbelief in his voice.

"I got Tyber to hand it over. "

"How!" Ezra shouted, his mind racing with a million different scenario's, none of them good.

The expression in her face changed, from joy to one of extreme discomfort."That's...more complicated."

The attitude of the group seemed to go cold, as they all had unsavory idea's run through their heads.

Picking up on this Sabine started her explanation in hast. "Nothing bad or anything..it's just...I guess there is what you'd call family history between me and him."

The mood changed from concerned, to confused.

"Tyber knew my parents, they worked for him when he first started the Consortium, he had a ... thing for my mom, I don't know what exactly convinced him to do it, but after he found of who I was and explained his relationship to my family, I told him about the holocron, why we needed it, and he gave it to me."

"I don't buy it, for that to make sense, he'd have to have feelings." Ezra said crossing his arms. She wouldn't be too thrilled with him once she found out what he did to her.

"Sabine, I'm glad you got the holocron, but this isn't the end of our business with Tyber." Kanan said with a grim face.

"I don't understand, we've got the Holocron, don't we have to hide it somewhere or destroy it?"

The expression on Kanan's face hardened "Sabine, you don't know what he's done to you."

"Done to me? What are you talking about?"

"I know Ezra hacked Zann's datapad, and what he found...Sabine he tested an experimental drug on you to try and control you, that's why you were acting so odd on Ryloth. You got sick do to the minor chemical traces in your body, which also seems to of weakened the effects, but your still under his influence."

"What's more." Hera chimmed in "I've gotten the result's back from the Doctor of what was wrong with Ezra. I'm not 100% certain, but the the doctor found traces of the chemicals used on you in Ezra. The information on Tyber's datapad confirms they're the same drug, and it also explain what happened to Ezra."

"How so?" Sabine's voice was starting to shake in anger.

"Some of the lab tests indicated the drug doesn't work on force users, it just render's them unconscious, normally for a few days, Ezra seemed to shrug it off much quicker than normal, why, I don't know." Hera finished.

"So what are we going to do?" voice now filled with anger, and her fists clenched, she felt both stupid for ever liking Tyber at all, and rage for what now felt like a betrayal.

"We have to force a cure out of him." Kanan said, fiddling with his lightsaber. "You might not be under his control like before, but Sabine we don't know what long term affect's this could have on you, it's already reacted badly with something in your system, we can't just assume that's the end of it."

Grabbing her blasters, Sabine gritted her teeth. "Let's go." and with that she turned around and marched back towards town.

* * *

"So this is the latest intel. from Thrawn's ship?" Tyber said looking over a new datapad.

"Indeed, this is most interesting, such information could lead to an excellent source of income in the future, it isn't much use right now, but if we start making plans now, we might just be able gain control of it."

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. Tyber got up and looked through the spy hole only to see Sabine waiting outside the room. Not quite sure how to feel, he opened the door.

"Sabine I'm not sure..." he was cut off by blaster barrel an inch from his nose. "Well...this is awkward."

Before he or Urai could react the entire rebel group had stormed the room, blaster's pointing at them, ready to fire.

"What is the meaning of this!" Urai said, his voice still evenly cool.

"We know about your little drug test Zann." growled Zeb, "We want the cure."

Zann smiled "A cure? I don't have one, I never intended to have one, why would I?"

"You made it! You can fix it!" Ezra shouted.

"If you can't reverse it, then you aren't much use to us are you?" Kanan threatened, his blaster aimed at Zann's chest.

Tyber looked over the group, in a fair fight, he and Urai could probably take them, but they were caught off guard and un prepared. "I don't have a cure, but as luck would have it, I have just gotten into my possession, a piece of information that may do just what you are asking."

That got their attention, and Tyber knew he had them where he wanted them. If he could get out of this with his hide intact, he's give them whatever they wanted. "This here." he indicated the datapad "has information on a company that is under imperial contract, and the empire is pumping large number of credits into."

"What kind of company?" barked out Ezra.

"Pharmaceutical, my dear boy. This company seems to have discovered some sort of way to produce a super-drug."

"Super-drug?" Kanan said with a raised eyebrow.

"A new medical substance that will make Bacta look like leeching by comparison. This drug is showing promise curing literally every known aliment in the know galaxy, accelerate the healing process of even the most horrible injuries, offer and immunity to radiation, and here's the real kicker, taken periodically, can keep the taker young apparently indefinitely. "

"How does that help?" Zeb asked not taking his own rifle off Urai.

"If there is anything the galaxy that can undo the affects of my drug, it's that. It's been shown to cure addiction and remove anything that harms the body from the person's system."

"Sound too good to be true." Ezra said, grimacing.

"Well it probably is, they haven't perfected it yet, I don't know exactly what all the side effects are, but from what I've read, they are pretty severe. "

"So, you want us to take this as a fix for what you've done?" Sabine said pointing her blaster even closer to Zann.

"It's you're only choice I'm afraid." Tyber said, his face not betraying anything.

"Where is this company based?" was all Kanan said.

"The company is based on Naboo, however, the research is done on Kamino." Tyber said evenly.

Those were both bad places to try and infiltrate. Both were under Imperial control and would be nearly impossible to get into.

"I can get you into the research facilities on Kamino, I have a few contacts there who can get us in." Tyber said standing up. "I'll do this so long as you let me take a good amount of drug for myself, I want to unlock it's secrets. Something like that will be extremely valuable."

"You aren't in any position to be making request Zann." hissed Ezra.

"I think I am, I have the way in, and without it you have no option."

"We have you at blaster point, I think that gives us a good bargaining position." Hera said, with a good amount of forced confidence.

"Unless you plan to kill me, which you don't, then this doesn't give you any real advantage."

Tyber had them and he knew it, the looks on their faces gave it all away.

"Looks like we'll be traveling companions for a bit longer." Tyber smirked as he made the statement."Urai, head to our back up head quarters, I'll meet you there in six days."

Urai nodded, and as Zeb lowered his blaster, Urai walked out of the room.

"Well" Tyber said standing up clapping his hands. "No time like the present, let's get going."

* * *

While none of the other time's Zann had been a guest on the Ghost, this tension this time was so thick in the air it could be cut with a knife. Whereas the last time he had been given one of cabins to use, he was now confined to the cargo hold, and was told specifically not to leave it.

The trust, however limited , he had was gone. Ezra had always been wary of him, but the other's had taken to him in varying degrees. Not anymore, they all scowled at him and now he was treated like a prisoner, which he supposed he was.

He felt guilty, however for what he had done to Sabine. Not in a overly guilty over it, but he felt a twinge of guilt, which for Tyber was a huge incident. He didn't feel remorse, he used people however he wanted to gain what he needed. It was her damned mother, he still hadn't gotten over her, after all these years. And he felt a loathly for himself and his own weakness, this was the sort of thing that could get in the way of what he needed to do to build his own criminal empire.

This all reminded him of something his father had told him when he was younger, around the time he had meet Sabine's mother. His father, Tyber sneered to himself at the thought, was high status buffoon, and didn't know what his son had been up too throughout most of the teenage years until he was actually caught doing it and sent to the academy. But he kept remembering his father thinking his son had a crush on some girl.

"You'll never forget your first love." he had said, and Tyber had on the outside pretended to listen, but sneered at the idea. But know, so many years later, he was thinking that maybe his father had been right.

And now that damned affection was affecting the way he was thinking, and he hated it, but couldn't seem to shake it.

The cargo hold was not small, but it was not meant as living quarters, and while things had been set up as a passable sleeping quarters, it wasn't exactly comfortable.

But he needed to focus. He had his own mission at hand, he needed to steal that data, which the crew knew about. What they didn't know about, was he planned on destroying the entire facility if possible, and if not that, at least wipe out the data on file. This new drug would make someone a great deal of money, and if it wasn't him, it would be someone else, so why not him? And destroying the research and data would allow him to be the only supplier to ant potential clients. This little bit of information could be worth more than the holocron in the long run, the holocron would be worth a lot in a single sale, this new drug would be a constant flow of credits into his organizations.

"Well." he said to himself "might as well get some sleep." and with that, he lied down on the make shift bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Sabine looked at the door to the cargo hold, contemplating what to do. She knew the drug was still in her system, and she knew it still altered her feeling about Tyber. And right now her feelings were certainly mixed, she was angry, and felt betrayed but still could shake some underlying feeling of fondness for him, which she was now uncertain if it was the drug or some vestige of the connection she felt from what he told her.

At any rate, she wanted to talk to him, to make him explain why he had done what he had done. But she didn't know if she should, she wasn't certain as to how much influence he still had over her. The time she was under his near total control she didn't remember much, but that was extremely scary to think about, missing that much time in her memory. That was another reason she wanted to talk to him, to find what, if anything she had done in the time frame, as she now knew what caused it. But again she was hesitant, she might not want to know the facts, like with her parents.

This was a choice she shouldn't make lightly, this man was dangerous, he had proven it, and not to be underestimated. But her own curiosity was fighting with what she considered her better sense.

Then, making up her mind, Sabine opened the door to the cargo hold.

* * *

A/N:Okay, thanks for reading, please leave a review if you liked it, hated it or felt indifferent.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. I have had to deal with a number of things in my personal life, namely a family crisis, although I won't go into detail, you're not heat to read about my problems your heart to read my story so, I'll get to it now.

I also promised a new contest this chapter for a chance to get an OC into my story. Here it is.

In this chapter there is a character clearly meant as a homage to a famous movie character who debuted in the 1980's. Name the character who inspired him.

In you answer included the flowing for your character.

Name

Race

Age

Skill set

WEapons/Tools used

General personality traits

Appearance description

And most importantly, a short back-story

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Disney and LucasFilm.

Chapter 9

* * *

Kamino

The planet of the storm was certainly living up to its name. Doctor Cooper personally hated storms, the darkness, the thunder the rain, everything about it depressed his mood. The isolation imposed on all "participants" in the think tank was not helping him either. He was starting to get paranoid from the long periods of low interaction he had with other beings.

His personal project had so far, failed to impress the rare Imperial inspector he'd has visits from. He occasional heard from them praise for the "Doctor Carter" who's project was apparently showing great promise. How much of that was true or just an attempt to push him to have greater strides with his own work Cooper didn't know, or much care for at this point.

With each passing day he cared less about his work and more about leaving the damn facility. And he hoped that his opportunity would be coming soon. In a few day's time, he'd been helping in a break in to the facility, and he'd be taking a ride out.

Taking a look at his own project, he felt a bit guilty for leaving it, but it simply would be years before he ever got and real results from this idea. So much for making his mark on military history.

Resigning himself continue working till his "ride" showed up, he went back to work.

* * *

The Ghost

Tyber was sitting on the floor of cargo hold, changing the dressing for his injury, which he did not seem to be having an easy time doing.

To her own surprise, Sabine found herself wanting to go and help him, but suppressed the urge, which she was now certain was completely artificial, or that was what she wanted. She did want to think she felt any sort of compassion for such a person. But nagging part of her mind told her that she did, on some level care. As much as it bothered her to think so, her and Zann's past were more intimately linked than anyone else on the ship.

He still hadn't noticed her, too preoccupied with his own task. Mixed with her compassion for him, she also felt a perverse joy in seeming him struggle with something. He was always so smug and confident, but a simple task like redressing his own injury was mildly satisfying.

"Need some help with that?" she called to him, causing him to stop dead in his task.

He slowly turned his head to look at her, and for a moment, she felt like a jolt of electricity go up her spine. His eye's looked murderous, and she was starting to second guess the wisdom of confronting him now of all times. She wasn't even sure if her current "condition" would allow her to defend herself if he decided to attack.

But his eye's softened as he stared at her. "If you don't mind." he said letting his hands fall to his side.

"Alright." she said as she slowly approached him. "But you have to do something for me." she said as she started to fix the mess of bandages.

"Wha ever" he said gruffly " Although I had hoped you all would be more willing help me, I'm injured and infirm." she said in a clearly false quaver in his voice.

Sabine ignored the comment and plowed on. "I don't remember much of the time when I was...well, what do you call being under some one's control? I wasn't possessed, but it goes beyond being drugged..."

"Brain washed." Zann said bluntly.

"Yup, that's the word, when you brain washed me." she hoped forcing him to vocally recognize what he had done would play on what little emotion was left in him for her mother, and she thought she might of heard something in his voice, but she wasn't ready to trust herself yet.

"You want to know what you did." it was a statement not a question. "Well you didn't really much, just informed me on your crew, how they planned to steal he holocron while you were at my palace."

Sabine felt a pang in her stomach, she had betrayed her friends confidence while under in the influence of the drug. But if that was all she did while under Tyber's control, she supposed it could of been far worse.

Finishing up, she tightened the bandage far more roughly than she normally would have, causing Tyber to hiss in pain.

"Carful!" he near shouted as he pulled away. "Is that everything you wanted?" he said running his finger's over his face, checking to see if the wound had reopened.

"I don't know, is it? Is that everything I did?" she snapped back, while quietly hoping that it was.

"Probably, I was the only one you listened two while under the influence, but it's not like I know all the side effects from the drug. That was what you were for, to see what would happen, and you reacted most unusually to it, thanks to you... art style."

That was not exactly a comforting notion. She wanted answers and Tyber was the only one who would of had any, now he was telling her that he wasn't completely aware of her actions.

"You're probably never going to know everything from that time frame Sabine, so get used the idea. It could of been a lot worse for you." he turned away from her, still fiddling with his wound.

She looked at the back of him, and she wanted to hit, but restrained herself. "You can't tell me anything?"

"No, and if you don't have any more questions, I'd like to be alone."

She did have more questions, but she wasn't sure she wanted them answered. Her parents were a constant thought hovering in her mind, but right now, she thought that door was best left closed for now.

As she reached the door, she looked back at Tyber, who was now busy working on the something on his data pad. This was new, normally, in her experience with him, he was normally a much more engaging with people. Talking and interacting with people, a trait she no doubt he used to pry out and gather information. Whatever he was doing on the data pad was either extremely important, or he was now aware of the fact that no one trusted him to any and degree.

She thought the later was more likely, and she wasn't in the mood to draw out his more engaging personality, and she left him to his work.

* * *

Tyber flipped through his data pad, going over the information he had on their target. This new drug that was being developed, was such a wonder of science he could hardly believe what it was reported to do. Capable of healing virtually and injury or illness, it's test subject not only reported that any aliment they had, which from the stolen information he had was quiet varied, they also exhibited overall improved health, physical abilities and overall well being.

From the data he had so far, it seemed to good to be true. What was even more impressive was that it universally only ever required an single injection to work, even bacta need to totally submerge the patient for more severe injuries.

Tyber wanted the formula, what's more, he wanted to destroy any data the Empire had on it. If he could control the only source of the this new miracle drug, he'd be able to build a fortune far surpassing any of the Hutt's or even the Black Sun. But he needed the complete data from the facility.

The facility is question, was sort of "think tank", although most of the scientists involved were either coerced or forced into it. His contact inside the facility painted a very dreary picture of the place. Hardly any contact with other humans or sentient life, each scientist was competing for in a sort of shadow game, where none of them knew his opponents or their work, but knew they were all being judge in comparison to the work of their unknown peers.

If it weren't for a few scientists and guards that were on his personal payroll, Tyber would nothing about the facility. He could get them in, and they could get their cure and he'd take whatever data he thought would be useful.

In all honesty the actual infiltration of the facility would be fairly easy, the facility had few guards, relaying mostly on its location for security, and most of them were on his pay roll, but it paid to make it sound more difficult than it really was to the crew, make it sound like they needed him, make sure they bring him along.

No, the hard part would be navigating the facility. While actual guards were slim, the facility was highly regulated by automated systems that keep the scientist separated. It was more about timing than anything else, only certain section opened at certain times, this allowed fewer guard to handle and control a larger number of people, they only needed to be present in small sections at a time to "handle" the scientists. The fact this set was more like a prison than a traditional lab, which clearly meant to motivate the scientists.

What they would need to do was override the system to open the entire facility at once, which he was certain would set off a certain level of chaos and alarm. While the guards present would be of little concern, the other facilities on the planet would most certainly sent troops to sub do the situation, the quickest response time Tyber could count on would be around 20 minute, the longest closer to an hour, but not longer then they'd but up to their necks in storm troopers, but the time should be sufficient to gather everything they needed.

Soon they would be arriving at Kamino, and he'd have another piece of highly valuable information to build his criminal empire.

* * *

Kanan felt an extremely pronounced disturbance in the force the closer they got to Kamino as he sat in his cabin meditating. While he couldn't be certain as to what it was, but he was for once certain it didn't have anything to do with Zann, not directly at any rate. What it felt like, to him was pain and sorrow, as if numerous beings were living in extremely close proximity in constant pain, terror and fear. It made Kanan sick to his stomach, both in his own personal concern but also he was feeling the pain of whatever these beings were.

He hoped that whatever they needed for Sabine was not a result of whatever suffering these beings were experiencing, although the very fact that he hoped for this, pretty much confirmed in his own mind that they were at least in some way related to each other, otherwise he doubted the thought would of crossed his mind.

Whatever they needed, Kanan was going to make sure this was the last of their dealings with Tyber. He had hoped he'd be powerful ally against the Empire, he personal vendetta against it would work in their favor, and Kanan didn't doubt he'd carry on his personal war against the Empire on his own, but the crew of the Ghost would not deal with him anymore, at least directly.

Hera, who he was certain at one point had bought his act, was now very much in favor of chucking him into Kamino's endless ocean once this was done. He normally would of thought her comment was joke, but now he was certain after what he had done to Sabine, she was fully willing to do so. Kanan had admitted privately to himself, she was onto something.

But he didn't think either of them had it in them to outright murder even someone as vile a Zann. But Ezra, Ezra was a much more concerning situation in his mind. Ezra had come dangerously close to the Darkside when he attack Zann.

He needed to talk to him once this final task with Zann was done, but he did not think that doing so while Sabine was still under Zann's influence and Zann still on board would not be the best environment to do so.

But he would have to talk to him, and Kanan was not looking forward to it.

* * *

Hera sighed as she brought the Ghost out of hyperspace, Kamino coming into view. She did not like this plan at all, in main do to the fact Tyber was the one who had offered it, and thinking back she couldn't believe she had ever trusted him, and if there was any other choice she wouldn't of done so, but so long as Sabine was under any sort of external influence, no matter how minor made her a potential liability. None of them wanted to hear it, because in many ways they were a family, but with her being influenced by and outside source, no matter how minor, was not acceptable.

The planet was considered an Imperial stronghold in the outer rim even before the recent expansion, thanks to the presence of the cloning facility from which the Empire built the majority of its army. Recent years had seen an increases in actual recruits rather than a solely based on clones, but it still held major importance, not in the least because it was still a major research facility.

All this added up to an incredibly secure planet, and even with all the Ghost's tools at her disposable, Hera would only risk a run on the planet in the most dire situation. And while she considered this important, even Sabine didn't warrant almost certain capture. It was only because of Tyber's contacts and agents that they were going to do this, his input was the only reason any of this was possible.

However, given that this was all do to his need to experiment on Sabine, Hera felt that this was at best a token offer at amends, even then Hera knew it was only Tyber using the situation he had caused to his own ends.

She grudgingly respected his ability to turn virtually any situation to his advantage. She wished he was truly on their side, but she was certain now she had the measure of him. If he wasn't an outright sociopath, her certainly had some sort of personality disorder.

As she piloted the Ghost into atmosphere the rest of the crew came into the cockpit, Tyber slinking in the back, which struck Hera as odd. He had always been at the forefront of any situation she had seen him in. She supposed he was wary of all of them now with them wise to him, and he knew he was only hear because they needed him to get this new "miracle drug".

Hera had not told the other's but there was more to the situation than even Kanan knew. The wider rebellion wanted the information on the drug. If it worked liked Tyber promised, they couldn't let the Empire have it, and if they could, get it for the rebellion.

"There." Tyber said suddenly stepping forward, pointing towards a lone platform in the middle of the ocean.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zeb said skeptically.

"Of course it's not a good idea, it's a downright terrible one." Tyber said with a bit of his old swagger "But you don't have choice if you want the cure."

That pretty much summed it up in Hera's mind.

* * *

The landing platform was lightly guarded, only two armed guards, whom both waved them down as they landed, these were apparently some of the men on Tyber's pay role.

Ezra, for his own part felt sick being near the facility, Kanan had told him he two had felt the same disturbance in the force. Kana hadn't known what it was, and had told him that it wasn't quite like anything else he had ever experienced.

But Ezra knew he had to put it out of his mind for the moment. They had one job to do, find this supposed "cure all" to get Sabine out of the influence of Zann.

"This way, we have to meet up with my inside contact." Tyber said as he lead them down the hall. "This facility works on a timer, meaning only certain area's are accessible at certain times. We can knock that system out, but we'll alert the other facilities to our presences, we should put it off until we are certain we are ready to act."

Ezra hated this, following and listening to Zann, but he knew more about this facility than any of them.

"This should be his lab, we can hack the other systems from here." Tyber said as they approached a door.

* * *

Cooper sat at his computer, his anticipation in his soon to be escape making his heart race. This "lab" was little more than a glorified prison cell. While he did wish in some small way to complete his project, he was more ready to cut and run, and leave this damned planet and facility behind.

The door to his lab hissed open, and for a moment he thought it was another Imperial agent come for updates on his project. But once he saw the attire a composition of the group he knew that they were his contact.

He'd never seen who had spoken face to face, but this had to be them.

"Doctor Cooper." the man in the front said "I am Tyber Zann, the one you have been arranging this little pick up with."

The rest of the group looked slightly confused and didn't seem to fully understand the situation and were just following Tyber's lead, and suddenly his confidence in the escape dropped.

* * *

Sabine thought she had never seen a more disturbing lab set up in her life. The whole room was cast in and creepy light, the computer screens casting the whole room into gloom. The doctor looked like a man who had been over worked for and extremely long time, his face was time, and he had bags under his eye's and had a frantic look about him.

But what really set off the whole tone was a large cloning tank in the back of the lab, which contained a hulking human suspended in the blue fluid.

Tyber completely ignored the tank and walked to one of the computer monitors. "We'll be on our way soon Doctor, but I need to use your computer first, should only take me ten or fifteen minutes."

"Who is that?" Zeb said, somewhat warily, gesturing at the tank.

Sabine had to admit that she two was curious as to the identity of the person in the tank, but at the same time, felt maybe it was best he be ignored.

"That." Doctor Cooper said "Is subject JV-Fr13, my personal project here."

That caused everyone to look at the Doctor, even Zann glanced up from his work form a moment."Ummm, project?" Ezra muttered

"Yes, every scientist here has a personal project, mine, which is frankly underfunded and largely ignored by the higher ups, is this fella' here. "

"What is he?" Ezra said approaching the glass, tapping it.

"Well, he's supposed to be the future of the Imperil Infantry, an indestructible soldier, or near as you can get biologically."

Sabine didn't need to be forced sensitive to know that scared everyone on the room, even Tyber's eye widened. Apparently he hadn't bothered to learned what his contact was working on himself.

"Relax." Cooper said "He's not even close to being complete, like I said I'm underfunded, right now JV-Fr13 is as far as that project has gone."

"What's wrong with him then." Ezra said backing away from the tank.

"Well." Cooper said hesitantly "His physical capabilities are impressive, we've tested his ability to take and recover from damage, and he is near indestructible, but he has almost no higher brain function, his brain patterns are more like a reptiles than mammals, completely un trainable and could never take order or use a blaster, just as likely to attack allies as enemies, a total liability."

"You tested his resistance to damage?" Kanan said stepping forward "How?"

The doctor looked scared at the look on Kanan's face "Standard testing used in body armor..."

"You tied down and shot him?" Hera said shocked at the cruelty shown to the being in the tank.

"Well, yes, but he doesn't feel pain like we do, I made sure of it." The doctor said backing up to the computer Tyber was working on.

"Is that why his face is...well." Ezra said gesturing at the tank.

For the first time Sabine had a good look at the subjects face. It looked severally deformed, one eye looked like it's socket was set lower than the other. The subject also have a cleft lip and was looked like a large growth of bone one the front left side of his head, hanging partially over his bad eye.

Feeling a sudden surge of pity for the creature in the tank, she turned to look at the doctor.

"No, he was grown that way, I'm not sure why, I've tried to correct it, but I think it's a side effect of the gene splicing."

"Yes, very ambitious of out Doctor." Tyber suddenly said "I'm seeing a large list of non-human species on the gene list for this creation of yours, no wonder it can barley think, it shouldn't even be alive."

"What kind of facility is this." Zeb said, taking a step back towards the door, he was clearly feeling uneasy being here. Sabine knew how he felt, she felt the same way, she wanted to leave that very instance. But she needed the cure, and Tyber hadn't finished his work on the computer.

"Alright, I have the location of the lab where the drug is being keep, we'll have to be quick, once I shut down the timer system, we'll only have about twenty minutes before we start seeing real resistance.

With that, the entire room went dark for a moment then the lights flicked back on.

The Doctor looked terrified at this "What did you do?"

"Qucikly this way", Tyber said running out of the room, and the crew followed suit. "Stay here doctor we'll pick you up on the way back." Tyber said as he ran past the doctor, who still hadn't managed to break his look of terror.

In a moment the Doctor was left alone in his lab, frozen by some unknown fear. He didn't move and inch until he heard the sound of shattering glass and rush of heavy fluids sloshing over the floor behind him, and didn't manage to turn around until his feet were over in fluid.

* * *

"This door up here." Tyber said as he punched a quick combination into the door of a lab only a few doors down from Doctor Cooper's.

Tyber noticed that this lab was much bigger than Coopers, with what looked like a large fish tank in the back. Cooper's lab had allowed him access to the directory of the building but all labs apparently had their own computer off the main grid to insure privacy. This room had the information he needed, and pulling out a data spike Tyber plugged it into the computer at the center of the lab.

"Well Zann, where it the drug?" Zeb said, the eagerness in his voice to leave becoming more evident.

"Give me a moment, I need to..." he muttered as he worked on the console " It should be in a lock cabinet...over there." he said point to the wall next to the fish tank.

* * *

The feeling he had felt while still on the Ghost felt like it had amplified a hundred times in this room. Kanan was certain now that whatever the drug was, it was now linked to the disturbance in the force he felt.

"Well, isn't that interesting." Kanan heard Tyber mutter as he shuffled through the computer console.

"What?" Kanan said, not sure he wanted the answer.

"This." and with a few input commands the far wall lit up, reveling a huge tank of water filled with hundreds, even thousands of odd snake like creature, swimming it erratic circles.

"Come on, what does everything in this place have to look like a horror show." Zeb shouted.

"Zann, what are we looking at." Hera said in faint voice.

"That, my lovely Hera, is the source of the "miracle drug" those little worms apparently have some sort of naturally occurring chemical in their body that gives them, well ever single trait that drug is supposed to posses. They make it by processing those little fella's into the drug, which explain's why it isn't in wide use, they can only make as much of it as they have of those snakes." he muttered to himself.

"Looked like they have made strides in making a synthetic version, but the notes here say it still has the same side affect as the natural stuff."

Kanan was only half listening to what Zann was saying. These snakes, whatever they were, knew on some level what they were being used for, they were at least semi-sentient. "This is wrong, the empire..."

"The empire is going to be here in about ten minutes, and you might want to hear about the side affect before you go giving this to Sabine. " Tyber near shouted.

That got everyone's attention, for the first time, they thought they heard a franticness in Tyber's voice.

"Sabine." He said pulling his data spike out of the computer "That drug is not the answer to your problems, we need to leave now."

"Tyber what does that drug do?" fear in her voice, Sabine tried keep the fear out of her voice,

"It does what it's supposed to, that's certain, but it will destroy your natural immune system, you'd become entirely dependent on the drug afterwards, you'd need regular injections to keep you alive longer than a month.

* * *

Sabine felt her hope sink, the drug had been her only hope to break Tyber's hold on her, but if he was telling the truth, then it would be far worse to take.

"How do we know you not lying?" Ezra shouted at Tyber from the cabinet, still working on the lock.

"You can read the data for yourself, but we really need to go, the Imperial reinforcements are going to be here soon, and I've rather not become a test subject for their tests' here.

Ezra looking from Zann to to cabinet, ignited his light saber and just cut the lock off and grabbed seven of the small containers in side and ran for the door.

Kana walked to the large tank filled with the snake-creature and placed his hand on it. He could feel all, the fear, pain and terror every single one of them was feeling. As he started to turn to leave, one of the larger one of the creature swam right up to the glass and looked Kanan dead in the eye. Kanan had felt some level of thought in these creature, but this one was looking at him, and as he took his hand off the glass, it pressed it's snout against it, like it was pleading for help.

"Kanan, we have to go." he felt Hera's hand on his shoulder. "Kanan, you can't save everything in the galaxy, let along some animals."

"Their sentient Hera, I can feel it."

Hera seemed to second guess herself but plowed on. "We have to go Kanan, we can't help them."

With a pang in his stomach, Kanan turned and left with Hera.

* * *

"You'll understand that I promised the doctor a ride off world for his assistance, we'll just have to pick him up and..." Tyber stopped talking as he opened the door to the lab.

"Tyber? What is it?" Sabine asked as Hera and Kanan caught up to the group.

"Good news, the ship won't be any more crowded on the way back, let's go."

"What are you...oh my goodness." Sabine said she looked in the lab. Doctor Cooper was on the floor of the lab his head had been complete twisted off his shoulders.

"See! See! That is why you don't screw around with nature, it always comes back to bit you in the ass!" Zeb shouted at the scene of horror.

"That specimen is bound to." Tyber was cut off by a blaring alarm "cause a panic. WE need to go, I do not want to meet our, what did the doctor say he was an "Indestructible soldier with the mind of a reptile" more or less." Tyber said heading back down the hallway and going around the corner. Five seconds later he came walking briskly back around the corner.

"Not that way, this way, quickly." he said quickly gesturing for them to follow.

"What? Why that's the way we came in." Ezra shouted after him.

"Because, my dear boy that way has a seven for six genetically altered murder machine down it." Tyber called back.

They all turned just in time to see subject JV-Fr13 round the corner in slow deliberate walk.

Instead of running, they all leveled their blasters at it, and opened fire.

* * *

A/N: Alight that's a wrap, make sure to leave a review if you liked it, hated or felt indifferent.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Okay, here's chapter ten. I would like to announce that WindPardox once again successfully guessed by clue, JV-FR13 is indeed inspired by Jason Voorhees.

And in the discussion we had, instead of just allowing and OC character to be made, we are going to be making a sort of inter connected story that ties in with the facility and JV-FR13.

WindPardox will be publishing and Story to be title "The Unknown" in the near feature that will work as a tie in to the events of these past few chapters.

I'd also like to take this time to thank everyone who reviews my stories. I don't get a lot of reviews, so one's I do get I really appreciate.

Underworld is going to be winding down the next few chapters, and my next story I plan is going to tie in to some of the events here in the later chapters. So once this is done make sure to look out for the sequel.

A/N: I do not own Star Wars, it is owned by Disney and LucasFilm.

Chapter 10

Fear was something Ezra had learned to cope with fairly well in his life. There were things that still scared him of course, the Inquisitor probably at the forefront of being's in the galaxy who could legitimately scare him.

But this thing was giving the Inquisitor a run for his money. It completely shrugged off all the blaster fire they were laying down into it, Ezra's own stunner's didn't do anything while the lighter blaster pistols used by the majory of the crew used seemed to have no affect beyond burning it.

Only Zeb's rifle seemed to do any real damage, even this didn't seem to faze the target.

What scared Ezra more than anything however was not the thing massive size or even its ability to shrug off damage. It was how it walked, slowly and deliberately and how it stared dead ahead not even flinching at the shots, it didn't even seem like it felt the blasts, it just trenched onward.

"Get down!" a voice rang out from behind them. Ezra didn't need to think twice as he dropped to the ground and felt a wave of heat pass over him.

Looking up he saw the test subject had been thrown by the force of Tyber's blaster and now sat on the floor against the wall, covered in numerous fist sized smoking holes.

"That won't keep him down for long. Get up and get in here."

True to the statement the subject was now rising to its feet. Without any more delay they all ran through a set of heavy blast door's into another room.

* * *

The next room was not a comforting site to Sabine. It was covered in racks of what looked like torture devices, a large variety of blades, chisels, saws, chains and cables.

As Tyber blasted the control panel, Sabine started to examine all the tools, wondering what in the world this was room was meant for, given the last two rooms had contained highly shady experimentation on living beings.

Going down the racks she started noticing more and more items that looked out of place.

"Well, he won't get through that door any time soon." Tyber said while examining his data pad "But out time table is shot, the reinforcements will be here soon, but if we left the murder machine out their go at them, well they might not last."

Kanan was still staring at the door "Tyber, where are we, you did manage to download the map of this facility on that thing right."

Nodding but not looking up from his pad Tyber responded "This is another testing room, give me a moment...yes this testing for a new type of armor."

"What?" Sabine looked up from her examining of the contents of the room. "There isn't a piece of armor to be found in her, it's all old hand tools and chains."

"Yeah, it looks like a barn from a pre-industrial farm." Zeb said examining the tools.

"These are early stage stress test tools. The metal they are experimenting with would of had to be subjected to variety of different stress and strain tests before they cleared it to be used in anything more complicated." Hera said examine what looked like a pick-axe.

"Indeed Hera." Tyber said , still looking at his data pad, ignoring the sounds of blaster fire coming through the hall. "My my, it appears the Empire is trying to reproduce the properties of Mandolorian Iron."

That made Sabine drop her examination task and went up to Tyber. "How did they get Mandolorian Iron? There hasn't been a new vein in decades. "

"Sorry, but what is Mandorlorian Iron?" Ezra said in voice making it clear he didn't want to sound ignorent.

"One of the only substances in the galaxy that can resist a lightsaber blade." Kanan said, finally turning to the rest of the. "The Empire has tried in the past to use it in mass production, but they couldn't work it like the Mandorlorian Iron smiths."

"Exactly, but this, my dear Sabine, is not Mandolorian Iron. Like I said this is an attempt to reproduce it, and it appears that at least the early test are promising. These tools don't break or lose and edge. Looks like they've started some attempts at industrial tool's next."

With that Tyber walked towards the back of the room where none of them had yet "Yup, some welder mask's, air filters, hazard mask and..." stopping he pulled something out "This isn't one of theirs, this must be what they were studying."

In his hand was an ancient looking Mandolorian helmet. Sabine didn't wait to ask for it, she took it out of his hands. It was heavier than hers by quiet a large margin, confirming that this was indeed Mandolroian Iron.

"I'm taking this, they shouldn't have this."

Tyber didn't fight her, but instead picked up one of the multiple mask's that now lay on the table. The one he was holding was clearly some sort of combat hazard mask, almost the entire face plate was amde out of the new metal, with only holes over the eyes and small holes for air filters over the nose and mouth.

"This is not a good sign." Tyber mutter to himself. "They are started to make combat variants with this metal, they might start making it standard issue for storm troopers, if they do, well, that could make both of our lines of business much more difficult."

"Can they do that? I mean this stuff can't be cheap." Hera said still examining the tools.

"I won't be as cheap as the armor the storms troopers have now, but this stuff can make a standard storm trooper a walking tank, it will make them much more affective."

"This place just gets better and better." Ezra muttered under his breath.

* * *

Each of the three rooms they had been in so far were making Kanan uneasy. He knew this facility was a research facility, but right now it seem like either everything on it was either some sort of abomination or a new advantage for the empire, or in some cases both.

His gut told him, or he supposed it was the force in truth, that all these experiments were not just isolated attempts at unrelated advancements.

"Tyber, can you hack into the computer system from here."

Zann, who seemed preoccupied with examining the new metal alloy, looked up. "Yes, but I already did that at the vaccine lab, why do you want me to do it again?"

"I need the schematic to this place. We need to sink this lab."

"Why, in all the galaxy would you try to do that? We need to get out of this place, that murder machine out there can handle the reinforcements, but once he finish them off or they take him down, they are going to come for us." Zann said with his voice starting to show a level of concern.

"There is something bigger going on here Zann, in just three of these rooms, we've seen three separate experiments, each one alone would give the Empire a huge tactical advantage, but together..." Kanan trailed off, he didn't need to say it.

Without a word Tyber started accessing the control panel. The room was dead silent in the next few minutes, excepting the decreasing number of blaster shoots silently echoing in from the outside hall way.

"Alright, I've got it." Tyber said breaking the silence. "If you really are dead set on destroying this facility, you are going to have to overload the generators." Pulling up a holographic representation of the facility Tyber gestured to the section of the building's lower sections. "The overload won't cause an overly large explosion, but Kamino's architecture is by design top-heavy, just weaken the base enough, it will break under its own weight and the whole facility will sink into the ocean." with a tap of the control panel the hologram disappeared and Tyber headed for the door. "Good luck with that, I sincerely hope to be seeing all of you again."

* * *

"Wait, you can't just leave!" Sabine found herself shouting before she even relaxed it.

"Oh, but I can and will, you all are the "Heroic Rebels?" Tyber said, his voice filling with a mocking false bravado "I'm the crime lord, I've already done more than I would normally, and now that we have at least one killer experiment gone awry on our hands, I'm not taking my chances on meeting more."

"You said you'd find a cure for Sabine!" Ezra shouted at him as he neared the door. "No, I said would take you to a possible cure, but it's a dead end." He opened the door and looked out. "You can try and argue with me, or you can go blow up this facility, but you can't do both, you don't have much time before our little friend comes back or the Imperial over run this place. You could of course just leave with me, but I don't see you doing that." Stepping out he turned to face them "It's been a crazy adventure, but I think hanging around you people is bad for my health." With a smirk and wave, he took off at a brisk pace.

* * *

Ezra wanted to chase after Zann, to make he do what he said he would. But something keep him from dashing out into the hall. It felt like a voice, telling him it wasn't safe. Ezra knew what force intuition felt like, but this wasn't it, it felt almost literally like a faint voice whispering in his ear that something was out there, waiting, or coming.

"We need to go now if we're going to have a chance." Kanan said in a stone cold voice, and started for the door, but froze almost instantly, and turned "Everyone hide, now." his voice was hush but earnest, and without fail they all ducked for cover.

Ezra didn't have time to see where anyone else went, but he slide under the desk of one of the scientist. It wasn't a great hiding spot, if anyone bothered to look underneath or even at a downward angle he'd be found, but the heavy foot fall of an extremely heavy and slow moving figure made him forget trying to locate a better spot.

JV-FR13 stalked into the room, covered in blood and blaster scorch marks. From where he was sitting Ezra could clearly see it, but it could see him, so long as it keep it's gaze level. It's deformed head paned the room, like it was looking for something.

Ezra remembered Doctor Cooper saying it , only had the mental capacity of a reptile, and Ezra was now starting to doubt that. This thing was trying to figure something out, and Ezra felt the bottom fall out of his stomach as it started to bend over and examine the large array of primitive tools the empire had been used for stress and strain tests and watch as it picked a particularly large single edge machete and examined it. This thing was picking up and using tools, and inspecting them.

Ezra was originally worried about this thing being a mindless brute, like and animal that needed to be put down. But now it was thinking and using tools, and that scared him. What was worse, if it turned its head a fraction of an inch, He'd be in its peripheral vision. Then it turned it head.

Ezra would remember for years afterwards that he was certain the only reason he didn't crap his pants in that moment, was the fact he hadn't eaten in nearly two days. But his luck held out. The sudden spike in adrenaline caused his heart rate to jump and his hand flew to his light saber, only for him to realize, that this thing was blind in its right eye, and as such hadn't seen him.

It continued to look over the tools before moving to the back of the room, where now it started to look the re-breather and filter masks Sabine and Tyber had been looking at. It looked up for a moment and caught it's own reflection in a highly polished steel cabinet.

In part terror and part fascination Ezra watch as it tried to figure out what it was looking at. Then in a sudden explosion of rage, it punched the cabinet, caving in the metal, then gripping it and tearing of off the hinges and whipping it across the room. It grabbed the fully armored mask Tyber had inspected earlier and pulled it on and proceed to flip over table and stands. Sending tools and electronic equipment everywhere, and stomped towards the door, kicking over more racks as it went back out into the hall.

* * *

"What in the world was that fit about?" Sabine said as she slid out of her own hiding spot, a tall cabinet, and examined the tools and equipment strewn around the room.

"That thing... I keep getting a feeling from it." Ezra muttered more to himself than anyone else. "It's angry, but scared at the same time."

"You gotta be kiddin' me kid, what does that thing have to be scared off, by the look's of him, he just took out an entire battalion of storm troopers with its bare hands." Growled Zeb as he edges towards the door to peak out to make sure JV-FR13 had gone.

"Ezra's right Zeb, I sensed it to, it's like he doesn't know what's going on, and he's lashing out at everything." Kanan replied but kept to himself the other feeling he was getting. "We need to go now, get to the lower levels." and with that he lead them into the hall.

* * *

Sabine had never in her life felt such a level of unease in her life. The whole facility was like a waking nightmare. First JV-FR13, which was both horrifying and tragic at the same time, then the vaccine lab was dead end for her own chances to finally be rid of Tyber's influence, not even the counting the horrible way it was made.

Then there was the metal chamber. Not only was it a horrible idea that the Empire might have made a metal to rival Mandolroian Iron, but it felt oddly insulting that they were making a knock-off of one her people's greatest achievements.

The helmet they had been studying was tucked under her arm as she ran. She had thought of wearing it in place of her old one, it would make for a big improvement in terms of armor, but the idea was quickly squashed. For starter's it was clearly made to fit a much larger individual than herself and would not sit on her head properly.

The second issue was it needed a new power circuit for the head's up display, which had been removed a some by hands not all concerned with the delicate circuitry.

She they moved through the halls to the only service lift in the facility, Kanan abruptly stopped. They skidded to a halt behind him, and Sabine was going to ask why he had stopped, but he turned around around before she could, his index finger over his lips, clearly indicating for them to be quiet.

Silently, he lead them into another lab, and closed the door behind them.

"Kanan, what is this about I thought we didn't have time..." Hera was cut off by Kanan placing his hand over her mouth, and in the silence, the slow, rhythmic thud of heavy footsteps came up to, and past the door.

* * *

He didn't need Kanan to tell him what was going on, because he felt it to. Whenever that thing got close to them, he felt a voice telling them to hide or run. Whatever it was, Ezra was certain it was more than simple force awareness. That felt more like a gut feeling or instincts, this, whatever it was, was close to some with a com-link actually warning them about it.

He wasn't sure if he should be scared or thankful, but now they had avoided two run-ins with JV-FR13, and Ezra was fine with that. Their first and only encounter with it was unpleasant enough, and he had no desire to repeat the experience. It scared him more than any other being had ever scared him, even the Inquisitor, for as bad as the Inquisitor was, he spoke and acted in a logical, if reprehensible, manner. This thing was like an animal in some ways, but at the same time had a subtle intelligence, using and examining tools, and even acting in anger. Their didn't seem to be a rhyme or reason it it's actions however, the incident it had in the previous room showed that clearly.

Once this was all over Ezra planned to take time to discuss this occurrence with Kanan, whom he was certain was experiencing the same thing. It had to be something linked to JV-FR13, but what it was Ezra didn't have a clue. It didn't feel force sensitive to him, although he had to admit that his own ability at sensing force sensitivity in other's was not exactly refined, but never the less, he felt something strong in connection to it.

Kanan had told him in his lessons, of Sith Sorcerers and Alchemist who could use the dark side of the force to manipulate and alter other life forms, and this thing reminded him of them. But this creature was a subject completely grown in a lab, at least as far as he knew, no force manipulation involved. If this thing was grown with the aid of the dark side, he was certain he would sense it.

But in all this, the scariest thing about it was they didn't know really anything about it. The Doctor had mentioned he used several species DNA in the creation of it, and it already showed near supernatural resistance to small arms fire, an extremely high level of physical strength and extremely impressive regeneration. Whatever else it had hind up its sleeves Ezra didn't care to find out, what he had seen so far was bad enough.

Fingering the hilt of his lightsaber, he wondered if cutting the creature to pieces would stop it, while blaster's didn't seem to cause it much harm, Ezra didn't doubt a Lightsaber blade would make quick work of it. His only concern was getting close enough to actually try and cut it. Apart from the warning voice in his head to stay away from it, it would be plane dangerous to get to something that strong. Having seen it smash a metal door like it was made of wax, it would only take one slip up and that would be the end. Ezra was certain he was quicker, but that thing had moved much quicker than he would of expected for something it's size, meaning he could judge it by its appearance alone, it may be packing even more surprises he wasn't aware of.

For now discretion was the better part of valor. If they didn't have to risk a fight, they wouldn't.

* * *

"Okay." Kanan said as he looked over the data Tyber had pulled out the system's computer on his own data pad. "This life up here can take us down to the generators. We can overload them, which should weaken the support structure of the building enough to make it collapse. Even if the building doesn't come down, well the power surge should damage the computer system." he said tucking the pad back into his pocket as he approached the lift.

The door's slide open and everyone walked in, silent as the grave. Kanan didn't need to ask them why they were so stoic when normally the crew couldn't keep quiet on missions. This, rather impromptu mission was much higher risk and much more dangerous than any of them had ever been on. Normally they stole, harassed or were just a general nuisance to the Empire on a fairly back water planet. Kamino was an Imperial Fortress world, and they were about to destroy a highly important research facility.

As they lift went lower and lower, Kanan looked at everyone of his crew mates. Sabine was examining the Mandolorian Helmet she had taken from the lab. Zeb stared stoically ahead, while Ezra was preoccupied with his lightsaber. Hera appeared to be extremely interested in her own boots.

It occurred to Kanan that he should say something, but he couldn't think of anything that would sound forced or insincere. They knew what they needed to do, they didn't need him to tell them what to do.

* * *

The generator room was not as big as he would of expected, given some of the experiments being done likely had huge energy requirements. But then Zeb remembered that the facility was not as big as some of the other's on the planet, so maybe it made sense, he wasn't a scientist of technician.

"Zeb, I want you to go with Sabine and place as many charges as you can at as many structural weak points you can find while Hera and I mange the system overload, we might as well make as big a bang as we can when the system goes." Kanan said as he lead Hera and Ezra to the computer in front of the generator.

Zeb was not as gifted as Sabine was when it came to explosives and knowing where they had the biggest impact. But he also knew that on this narrow of a structure base even a few charges could cause serious damage, especially when combined with a power system overload.

"Alright, Sabine, I'll take the left, you can take the right." he said arming one of the detonators. The normally upbeat girls only nodded, and went off to set her own charges. Zeb couldn't blame her sullen attitude, her chance for a cure shot down, it would be enough to be put anyone off.

Pushing the thought's aside, Zeb started to place his charges.

* * *

"Alright, that should do it. I just had to re-route the power back into the generator, that should cause it to overload in thirty minutes. " Hera announced after a few moments of working on the computer "Normally they would be more than enough time for a maintenance crew to come down and undo it, but with our little friend running around up there, I doubt anyone is going to notice, and it will give us plenty of time to get to the Ghost."

"Good, Sabine, Zeb you put enough charges down?" Called Kanan over his shoulder.

"Yeah, were done, thirty minute timer, should go off the same time as the overload." Sabine said as she and Zeb rejoined the others.

Not saying anything, just nodding Kanan gestured for them to follow him back to the lift. Now all they had to do was get out in one piece.

* * *

The site that greeted the crew of the Ghost as they exited the lift was by far the brutal they had seen on the station. Storm troopers, around a dozen, lay strewn around the hall, limb's and heads turned at odd angles, or else hacked clean in two or with gaping slash mark's either on the body or head.

Hera was used to seeing her fair share of carnage, but this particular site was far more bloody than what she had ever seen, obviously do to the fact the weapon was not blaster or light saber, where the injuries were burned shut.

"Be careful, it's nearby." Kanan said leading them back out into the hall, light saber in one hand and blaster in another.

The voice was echoing in his ear again, to run, to leave, and that is exactly what he intended to do, leave as quickly as they could. In addition to the faint voice, he was getting a familiar dark feeling running down his spine. He wasn't sure if it was a Dark Side user or just the creature, but he did not want to find out, he just wanted to leave.

"Kanan!" was all Kanan heard shout out behind him before he turned on his heels, and his heart jumped in to his throat at what he saw.

* * *

At first all Sabine felt was grip like Iron on her neck, then the next thing she felt was her body slamming into the dura-steel wall of the hall way. Her helmet came off mid flight and when he hit the wall, it wasn't present to cushion the impact.

Her vision was blurred as she looked up to see JV-FR13 staling towards her. It raised the giant blade it had taken from the lab and brought it down.

Sabine raised the Mandolorian helmet she was still hold up on pure instinct, and the blade glanced off to the side the resounding ring. She didn't have time to react however as it's free hand reached out and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her like she was a doll.

Kicking and hitting it with the helmet, it didn't seem to flinch. The mask it had taken covered everything but the eye's, and the one functioning eye stared into hers. Sabine's heart raced as she was certain that the inhuman eye she was staring into would be the last thing she saw.

Then a beam of bright blue light erupted from its chest.

* * *

"Put her down!" Ezra shouted as he yanked his lightsaber out of JV-FR13's back. It seemed to listen as it dropped Sabine to the ground where she landed in a heap gasping for breath.

JV-FR13 turned around to face Ezra, apparently not even fazed by being impaled.

"Well, let's see how you do without a head!" Ezra shouted as he leapt forward and swung his blade at JV-FR13's neck. "He's not even trying to dodge, I've got him!" Ezra thought to himself as the blade burned through the soft tissue.

But something was wrong, the blade stopped half way through, right where the spin would of been. The thing's head not lulled to one side, but it apparently didn't seem to mind having it's neck partially severed.

"Come on!" Ezra grunted as he tried to drive the light saber through the bone but it didn't seem to budge.

Ezra didn't even noticed the kick JV-FR13 delivered to his stomach, the next thing he knew he was flying into Kanan, knocking them both down.

JV-FR13 grabbed its own head and set it up right again, where the tissue mended back together in a matter of seconds.

It simply stared at the main group for a moment. Then it heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Ugly."

It turned to see a spay pain can inches from his face, and was soon completely coated in paint.

Sabine ducked under its wild swings as it blindly lashed out, and ran back to the main group.

"One more surprise big guy." she said as she flicked a switch, causing the explosive mixture to detonate, sending the giant to ground just as Ezra and Kanan got to their feet.

"Come on run!" Zeb shouted as he quickly pulled Ezra all the way to his feet and they entire crew took off down the hall, even as JV-FR13 got to its feet.

* * *

Kanan was shocked that this thing, this science experiment gone wrong, was immune to the lightsaber. He had only ever heard of one creature being biologically resistant to lightsaber blades, but it had gone extinct in the clone wars. The words of Doctor Cooper rang in his ear, that this thing was spliced with the DNA of several other species. Could it have the DNA of the Zillo Beast? That was not pleasant thought, that creature had to gassed to death in order for the Republic to defeat it.

He pushed the thought out of his mind as another door came into view.

"Their ahead, we go through..." he was cut off by the machete blade whistle past his head, and planting itself into the control panel of the door.

Hera was the first to the door panel and yanked the machete out "No, nonononono," she said as she worked with the wires.

"What? Can't you open it?" Zeb grunted as he opened fire on JV-FR13, which slowly walking towards them.

"No Zeb!" she near shouted "Without the panel, this door can only be opened from the other side."

They all turned to face JV-FR13, it didn't seem to be in a hurry to get to them.

"That thing, it knew what the panel, it did that on purpose." Ezra said, the level of concern rising in his voice.

All weapon's drawn, they prepared to open fire again on the subject, ready to try anything to stop it.

They all turned however at the tell tale sound of the door's hissing open, and familiar blaster barrel came through. It was accompanied by a familiar sardonic voice.

"Get down."

* * *

Sabine ducked with the rest of the crew as a hail of blaster fire flew over their heads, impacting JV-FR13, sending it flying back.

"Well, time to run, he won't be down for long." Tyber said as he turned to go back down the hall he just came from.

"Tyber!? What the hell!" Sabine shouted as she ran after him with the rest of the crew close behind "I thought you we're cutting and running? What made you come back?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit confused myself, you strike as the type to go back for people." Zeb said as the door hissed close behinf him.

Tyber didn't break his stride as he answered "Would you believe me if is said my time spent with you has made me see the error of my ways, and I couldn't bring myself to leave you behind?"

Without missing a beat every single member of the Ghost gave a resounding "No."

Tyber chuckled at this "Well you'd be right, the truth is by the time I got to the hanger, all the ships were already gone, and I can't take your ship without you personal pass code. This way." with that he turned down another hall and through another door. "How much time do we have before this place does up?" he said as he lead them through another door, into an open room filled with crates with another door at the opposite end.

"Approximately 25 minutes, where are you leading us?" Kana said catching up to Tyber.

"We're passing through the storage area of the facility, we can avoid the main body of the reinforcements this way."

Was the reach the middle of the room however, the door on the opposite side slide opened, and a familiar figure walked through, red light saber in hand, the only being the galaxy who could make the situation worse.

"I knew I'd find you Rebel Scum here." The Inquisitor said in his cool, collective voice.

* * *

Ezra and Kana jumped to the front of the group, lightsaber lit and ready to fight.

"We don't have time to fight him Kanan, the time is running out and that thing is still after us." Hera whispered in Kanan's ear.

Kanan looked the Inquisitor dead in the eye, but spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "I have a plan, we just need to hold him off for a little while."

Hera heard something slamming on the door behind them. "We need to go!" she said more urgently.

Kanan didn't respond he just walked towards the Inquisitor "How did you find us here, this isn't your normal stomping grounds."

"The Force lead me here Jedi, and you and your little friends have not be very subtle. I must say the mass butchering of Scientist is not what I thought you and your group were about. Maybe there is still a chance for you after all."

The thumping on the door became louder and louder and was mixed with the strain of bending metal.

"We didn't do that, you're little friend did."

The Inquisitor look confused at this, but didn't let it deter him, and he continued to march forward.

What he faild to notice, while Kanan kept him talking, was a series of hand signal he was making behind his back, one's which Sabine knew to be the silent call for a big loud distraction.

"Well, whatever you're story is I'm sure..." The Inquisitor was cut off as Kana shouted.

"Now!" and everyone dropped to he ground as Sabine let loss a scatter of tiny explosives that flew across the entire room, exploding on contact with the crates and stored materials.

What Kanan had not counted on was the material in the crates being volatile explosives themselves, which set of an chain reaction, the soon engulfed the entire room in flames.

The Inquisitor, not expecting any of this, had been thrown by the force of the blast near twenty feet away from the crew, and rolled on the ground.

Seizing the chance, the Crew bolted for the door the Inquisitor had come through.

Kanan stopped a the door and turned to look back the Inquisitor., who had risen to his feet and staring at him with murderous intent.

"I hope you like your knew friend!" Kanan call and shut the door.

Confusion crossed the Inquisitor's face for a moment then he started to make his way after the Ghost's crew lightsaber in hand.

But he was stopped by the sound of a steel door being kicked off its track behind him. Turning, he saw the hulking masked JV-FR13 stomp into the room, machete in hand and kick the remains of the heavy steel door across the room at the Inquisitor who gracefully dodged it.

"So, an abomination wants to try it's luck with me." He said coolly to himself, igniting the second blade on his lightsaber and advanced on JV-FR13.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for ready, make sure to leave a review if you liked it, hated it, or felt totally indifferent.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, a quick update and this chapter was really fun to write. This chapter also has what I feel is a fairly risky choice in terms of story line decisions, and you'll know it when you read it, and I'd really appreciate feedback on this chapter in particular.

On related notes, this story is probably going to only have one more chapter. That is due to the fact I feel this story is just about at an end. However, you can probably tell, if not yet at least by the end of this chapter that another story is going to branch off from this one. Whether it's a true sequel or just set in the same story line is yet to be seen. At any rate onto the story.

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by LucasFilm and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

This creature was, he realized all at once, a creation of the stations scientists. He had read the reports on the station and this creature could only be JV-FR13, a supposedly failed attempt to create an indestructible soldier.

The Inquisitor walked purposefully towards the abomination. The report's on this thing indicated only rudimentary level's of brain functions and inability use complex tools. It certainly seemed to fit these indications as it marched towards him.

It had shown a resistance to blaster fire in tests, but he knew they had never tested it's toughness against a lightsaber.

With a casual throw, he watch as his red blade twirled towards its target. All he would need to do it cut it in half, then he could pursue his real target, the Jedi and his apprentice.

To his shock, when the blade stuck, it appeared to bounce off the target. Regaining his composure he called his blade back. He had never seen and organic being resist a lightsaber blade.

But he noticed something on the torso of the abomination. His lightsaber has indeed cut the soft tissue, the skin was blackened and burnt, although it was quickly healing.

"So, you're not so easy to stop." he said as JV-FR13 started running towards him. It was faster than he expected and closed the distance quickly, but not quick enough to catch him. Flipping up and out of the way onto one of the remaining containers as a wild swing missed him.

Reaching out with the force, the Inquisitor gripped the creature with the force. It clearly did not known what was happening as it flailed wildly at the invisible force holding it and as it lifted him into the air. The Inquisitor smirked, this creature may be strong and resilient, but it was completely untrained and ignorant of the force.

Swinging his arm, he slammed it into the ground with enough force to break the bones of a normal man. This creature was made of tougher stuff, so he did it again, and again, and again.

After the fifth impact with the ground, he started slamming it into the walls of room and the crate. Then raising it up as high as the ceiling would allow and brought it down with as much force as he could muster. The force the impact filled the entire room with sound that sounded like a gong being struck nerf steak.

"And for good measure." he said as he lifted the unmoving body and tossed in into one of the fire's the blazed in the room.

No sooner than he turned to leave, he felt a tingle at the back of his neck and turned just in time to avoid a flaming machete wiz past his head. JV-FR13, now engulfed in flames and holding a flaming piece of scrap metal in hand, leapt out of the flames made anther wild swing at the Inquisitor.

The piece of metal was quickly slice in two by the Inquisitor's blade. While ducking behind the creature, the blade cut deep across it's back. The creature did not seem to register the injury, but the Inquisitor followed up seven deep penetrating thrusts into the torso of the creature.

This time the attacks seemed to have some affect. While the creature did not seem to resister the injury, it's movements became more sluggish. While the attacks didn't seem to actually hurt it, it still functioned like a standard humanoid, meaning severed and damaged muscles meant it couldn't move.

The creature had managed to pick up its blade again, and was regaining its normal movement as it lunged again. Slashing back, the Inquisitor's lightsaber blade meet the solid metal of the machete. Again he was surprised to see his blade be deflected, only leaving a small divot in the blade.

"You are full of surprises aren't you." He said to the creature, which stayed silent as ever. But he had his plan, he was certain he could kill this thing now, the soft tissue was the key, he just needed to hit it where the damage would be so severe it couldn't come back.

Another powerful, but wild swing passed over his head. taking the opening, he cut his saber deep into the stomach of the subject. This was followed several quick strikes to the elbow joint's, across the biceps and triceps, the back of the knee's and the Achilles' tendon.

Spinning back around to the front of the creature as it feel to its knee's as it lost the ability to stand of move its arms. Splitting his lightsaber into two separate blades.

Taking one blade in each hand as the subject looked up at him, he drove the blades into its eye's and kept them there. The smell of smoke and burning flesh filled his nose as the creature twitched violently as the center of its nervous system was burned away.

Yanking the blades out violently, the Inquisitor forced pushed the subject across the room with such force that when it slammed into a large shipping container the whole room rang with the impact. Then, reaching out with the force again, he pulled another large crate from the top of the pile, and dropped it on JV-FR13, again making the room ring.

* * *

Walking towards the creature, the Inquisitor was now sure it was dead. There wasn't a creature in the galaxy that could survive having it's brain obliterated. That is what made what he was seeing so terrifying.

The creature was moving, not the random jerking of a dying nervous system but deliberate movements trying to move the crate off its self. As he approached it, it looked him dead in the eye, it's eye's had already re-grown.

Pointing his lightsaber at it he shouted "Why won't you die!"

In response, the creature kicked him with the one leg that was out from underneath the crate with enough force to throw him across the room. Then in an freakish show of strength, it flipped the massive container off itself.

Getting groggily to his feet the Inquisitor didn't have time to react as the blade cut him from shoulder to hip. His only saving grace was it was just the tip of the blade, and while it cut deep, had he been much closer, it would of surely cut him in half.

Falling back as he gripped the injury, he looked up into the masked face of the abomination as it raised the blade again for the finishing blow.

On instinct alone, he pushed out with the force again, this time throwing the creature into the door the rebel's and left through. Opening the door with the force, he tossed the creature through and followed the action with throw of his lightsaber into the control panel.

Panting, he tried to rise to his feet but feel to his knees as gripped the gaping injury. "Let that rebel scum deal with you monster, that's what you weren't meant for anyway."

* * *

The sound of something being slammed into the floor echoed down the hall. Tyber knew almost nothing about the Inquisitor, but he knew he was supposed to be a powerful warrior. That creature would tie him up never the less, even the greatest warrior couldn't kill that thing without high end explosives.

"Your little distraction back their will of triggered the fire systems. That means certain door won't open now." Tyber said turning his head around to communicate with the rest of the group. "We might have to take an indirect route to the landing pad now."

Before he could continue however, the whole station shook. "That...wasn't one of yours was it?" he said turning to look at crew, but Sabine in particular.

"No." Sabine said quickly. "We have another fifteen minutes before any of our bombs go off. "

"Then it must of been something that happened after you blasted the room to ash." Tyber said more to himself than to them. "If a fuel line ran though there, well, needless to say we could be looking at a very nasty situation."

The station shook again. "We need to move." Tyber said, starting to move again.

They were running for less than a minute when it happened. The floor beneath the ruptured in loud explosion.

* * *

Ezra rolled off his stomach and looked around, and for a moment it took him a moment get his bearings. He only saw Tyber already getting to his feet., and behind him a pile of burning debris, and from behind it he heard Kanan calling his name.

"Ezra! Are you alright! Ezra!" Kanan's voice came through muffled and flowing with concern.

"I'm fine." he called back "Just a bump on my head. Is everyone else alright on your side?"

"Yes, look Ezra, you and Tyber need to make it to the ship from where you guys are, we're going to go another route we'll meet you at the ship."

"No, we need to stick together!" Ezra called back. "We can clear this debris."

"No time boy, we need to move now, this place won't stand the detonation of the generator now. It's structural integrity is already compromised." Tyber said gripping Ezra's shoulder firmly pulling him.

Ezra wanted to stay and try to get back to the rest of the crew, but he knew Kanan and Tyber were right, time was short and they couldn't afford to wait now. He did not like the idea of being alone with Tyber at all, they had an extremely rough history, quiet and achievement given how short of time period they knew each other for. But he was out of options. "Okay." he shouted "We'll meet you at the Ghost."

* * *

Sabine didn't need to be force sensitive to know that Ezra and Tyber being by themselves in such a stressful situation would result in trouble. But there was no helping it know, she just had to hope Ezra's impulsiveness or Tyber's ruthlessness would result in either of them being hurt.

She hated to admit it, but she was still worried about Tyber, which simultaneously made her hate him more. This affection was completely unnatural and forced upon her by mean beyond her control, and it made for a most peculiar sensation to love and hate a person so powerfully at the same time.

She did know, however know that her concern for Ezra was completely genuine. As time went on, she found Ezra's somewhat clumsy attempts to impress her become less annoying to her, and more enduring. She felt a sudden pang in her stomach as she thought of him never again making attempts to impress her, to make what he thought were clever remarks.

"Tyber!" she called through the debris "If anything happens to Ezra, I don't care what influence you have me under, you'll answer to me!"

"Relax my dear girl!" his voice came back, clearly not at all concerned with what she might do. "The boy is safer with me than he is on the Ghost."

Sabine wanted to say something back, but Hera was pulling her along, it was time to go, there was no time to waste in arguing with Tyber.

Without another word, she ran after the rest of the crew.

* * *

"This way!" Tyber shouted over his shoulder, leading them into another room. The door hissed open and he and Ezra ran in. Pulling out his data pad, Tyber started to examine the blueprints.

Ezra stared at him as he worked. This man, who had possibly irreversibly harmed one the people in the galaxy he cared about most, seemed completely incapable of feeling any remorse.

"What is your deal!" Ezra suprised himself at the abruptness of the question.

"What do you mean?" Tyber said not even looking up.

"Why do you do what you do? You just seem to just...I don't know, hurt people for no reason."

Tyber stopped looking over the data pad "Oh on the contrary, I do everything for a reason, every action I take gives me information, an advantage, an edge over the competition. As hard as it is for you to believe, I don't get enjoyment from pain in other's."

Ezra snorted in disbelief "Yeah right."

"I don't." Tyber reaffirmed his point "I just don't care if they do." He looked back at his data pad, then moved to the door. "This way."

"Have you ever cared for another living being!"

Tyber stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned to face Ezra "I tried caring once, boy." He said his voice dripping with venom. "You know what happens if you care about people!" his voice near yelling "They either die or get you killed. No, caring is a liability, you best learned that yourself." turning he went to the door and walked through it.

Another shaking spell ran through the station told Ezra it was time to go and followed after Tyber. As he went through the door, he heard the whispering voice again. Turning to the door behind him, Ezra ignited his lightsaber and slashed the control panel on his side then drove the blade through the wall so it would destroy the panel on the other side.

A second later, the thing was pounding on the door, and Ezra swore he saw the metal start to warp. That fact this thing was here meant that the creature had either beaten or at least survived the Inquisitor in good enough condition to continue its pursuit of victims.

"Ezra, come on!" Tyber's voice rang back into the room. "I don't want to explain to your friends how you got crushed by a falling ceiling panel."

Ezra took off into the hall. He secretly hoped that the creature had killed the Inquisitor, both were incredibly dangerous, but he doubt this thing would chase them across the galaxy.

As Ezra though this he was rocked once again by a sudden explosion, this time erupting from one of the wall panels.

* * *

"Their!" Zeb shouted leading the charge through the final door out onto the landing pad where the Ghost was sitting, waiting their arrival.

Chopper, cantankerous as ever, rolled down the ramp, beeping and whistling in annoyance. Zeb largely ignored the droid and ran onto the ship ahead of everyone else and started looking for Ezra and Tyber, but quickly discovered they were not there.

"No sigh of Ezra or Tyber, must still be inside." Zeb called down the ramp towords everyone else.

"I'm going back to look for them." Sabine said turning on her heels.

"Sabine stop!" Hera shouted as she grabbed her shoulder. "You have no clue where they are, you'd just get lost at best. All we can do it wait, Tyber has a better understanding of this place than any of us, we have wait, it's the best thing we can do."

Sabine wanted to argue with her, but she knew she was right, he wouldn't have clue where to look, for all she knew they were right about to run onto the platform.

Resigning herself, she pulled away from Hera and turned to watch the door.

* * *

Ezra didn't have clue to how long he had been out this time, but he was getting sick of being knocked out. Getting to his feet, he felt a chill run down his spin as he heard the sound of something slamming on a nearby door mixed with the sound of bending metal.

Looking around quickly, the first thing Ezra caught sight of was Tyber's data pad. The second was Tyber himself. It was odd seeing him in the manner he found him. Tyber was trapped under an I-beam, his torso and left arm pinned beneath it.

Ezra watched as he tried to lift it off himself but either he was too badly hurt to muster the strength or the beam was simply too heavy.

"Ezra!" he called out, "Help me! WE don't have much time, use that pipe to leverage this thing up so I can slide out." he said gesturing at a piece of piping that lay on the floor near him.

Ezra, however bent down and picked up the data pad, and pulled up the layout of the building.

"What are you doing! We're running out of time! Either this place is going to blow or that thing is going to break through the door!"

"Why?" Ezra said, his voice cold as ice.

Tyber, for the first time in the short period Ezra had known him, showed both complete and genuine surprise and fear on his face. "You can't be serious! I'm the crime lord, you're the Jedi, you don't leave people to die!"

Ezra looked at the data pad again, then to the door, then to Tyber.

"I'm the only one who can sure your friend!" Tyber shouted, a twinge of panic in his voice. "I have all the research data on that drug, if anyone has a hope of curing her, it's me!"

"I think the cure is about to come tearing through that door." Ezra said as the door opposite of them started to warp under the constant barrage of the JV-FR13.

Tyber caught on to what Ezra was saying, if he died, there would be no one left to influence Sabine, and Tyber knew he was right.

"You can't kill me like this."

"I'm not killing you." Ezra said turning and exiting the room "I'm just not saving you."

With the JV-FR13 smashed down the door, and Ezra turned to see it bearing down on Tyber, who had was now trying desperately to reach his blaster and JV-FR13's hand reached down to grab the crime lord.

Ezra could bring himself to look, and closed the door, and destroyed the panel with his lightsaber and started running down the hall, following the instructions on Tyber's data pad.

Ezra could of sworn he heard the scream of Tyber as ring out behind him.

* * *

Sabine was about to ignore Hera and run into the facility, then she caught site of Ezra running through the door's onto the landing platform, Sabine ran out to greet him.

"Ezra, you and Tyber sure took you sweet time..." she trailed off and noticed Tyber was not with him. "Where's Tyber?"

Sabine had never seen Ezra look the way he did now. He looked like he was going to be sick. "That thing, that experiment got him." Ezra said his voice shaking a little.

Sabine felt like the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. While here feeling's about Tyber were muddled, she wouldn't wish an encounter with that thing on anyone.

Ezra came to his sense's before her. "We need to go, that thing is right behind me." he said pushing her towards the Ghost, and Sabine moved mechanically towards it.

No sooner than they were up the ramp that it closed. In the next few minutes they ship was taking off. Sabine walked to kitchen and sat down and tried to process the feeling she was experiencing.

Tyber's drug had really done a number on her, and now she was feeling like such a mucked up mess, she doubted she'd ever get her own real feeling separated from the synthetic one's Tyber had planted in her.

She wasn't really aware of how much time had passed before the rest of the crew came in and sat down.

"So." Kanan started, clearly trying to start the conversation. "Tyber's gone, We have the Holocron, and we wiped out and important Imperial research facility."

"That's quite a list of achievement's." Zeb muttered, "That's a lot to happen, just from meeting that bastard for what was supposed to be a routine trade of goods."

Ezra tossed Tyber's data pad on the table. "And we have all the information he managed to steal from the facility."

They all sat quietly, and they started to realized all they had achieved thanks to Tyber Zann. That a crime lord had completely indirectly and unintentionally done more for the rebellion and hurt the Empire more than most.

They all stared at the data pad before Ezra spoke. "There has to be some kind of lesson here."

Kanan looked pensive, thinking before eh spoke. "I was never much a philosopher Ezra, but I think maybe it's something about... I don't know... something about uniting against a common enemy or something?" Kanan said lamely.

"I hate to bring this up, but do we have to worry about some kind of retribution from the Zann Consortium? I mean, their leader was killed on a mission we made him go on." Zeb said.

That was not something the other's had considered, what was the worse, the Consortium's second in command knew exactly who Tyber was with.

Hera spoke up "Well they won't know for a while, even then, it's more likely they are going to blame the Empire anyway. Still, it may be best to set the record straight, tell Urai what happened, that experiment killed him. I don't know if we can trust Urai, but it's better than him jumping to an incorrect conclusion."

When no one objected to this idea, the conversation moved onto to where to go.

"We're gonna go back to Lothol as soon as we can, but I don't think we're going to be doing much after this little adventure, I think we should just lie low for a bit." Kanan said, now just trying to avoid silence.

But silence kept coming, they were all exhausted mentally and physically. Sabine was caught in synthetic grief for Tyber and the rest of the crew we're ready to get some rest after horror show the facility had been.

But Kanan was dead set on keeping the conversation going, because he could sense something from Ezra. They would need to talk.

* * *

Later that night Ezra, while trying to get to bed, found himself being lead into the kitchen again by Kanan.

"Ezra, we need to talk." was all he said to him as he sat him down.

Ezra looked pale, like he was going to get in trouble.

"I know, on that station, you felt it to. When that thing was near, the voice, the warning whenever it was near."

Ezra seemed to lighten up at this comment, Kanan assumed it was do to finally having the subject appraoched.

"You should know, that is not a normal force sensation. The force does not speak in words, it speaks in feelings and sensations, not in voices." he said, clearly not sure how to really address the situation. "I have no clue, what that was Ezra." was all he managed to say.

"You don't think it was...another Jedi, do you?" Ezra said in an uneasy voice.

Kanan pondered this for a moment. He supposed that could be it, but he knew his own understanding of the Jedi art's was incomplete, his own training having never been complete. But he knew force user's could sense each other, and he could sense emotional levels of others, could a powerful force user communicate to other force user's in actual words when they couldn't be sensed. That was the problem, he didn't sense another force user other the Inquisitor, whom he doubted would ever warn them about a threat.

"I don't know Ezra, maybe, but it's not an ability I ever learned." he muttered. It was comforting to think maybe there was another Jedi looking out for them, but he didn't think that was it. "I'm stumped on this Ezra, but we should be on the lookout for anything that might explain this, a familiar sensation to this."

Kanan wished he was a better teacher in this regard, and found himself wishing, not for the first time , he had completed his Jedi training.

* * *

Bridge of the Admonitor

Thrawn stared at the sinking facility from the bridge of his flagship. The research in that building was invaluable, not sinking to the bottom of the Ocean, though he doubt anything has survived the damage the facility had sustained.

Security video's showed Tyber and his Rebel companions entering the facility before the chaos that followed their arrival. No doubt Tyber has slipped away with his Rebel friends, a true shame, he wished he could of caught his old student, he was proving to be a greater annoyance than he had originally predicted.

"Admiral, what is our next move?" a cool collected voice said from behind him

Thrawn turned to face a badly injured Inquisitor, still recovering from his encounter with a rouge experiment.

"I'm brining my fleet to Lothol, Tyber is sure to be with the Rebels you are hunting, if we capture one, we capture the other." Thrawn said coolly walking past the Inquisitor, who grimaced at the idea of Thrawn taking out the Rebels instead of him.

"That facility is a much bigger target than anything your rebels have ever targeted before, they are growing bolder, in no doubt do to Tyber's connections. Both these group's need to be wiped out. With that Thrawn left the bridge of the ship.

* * *

Lothol

Sabine felt such conflicting emotions she felt physically ill. She hated Tyber for doing this to her, but still she could help but feel grief at his death. She knew she felt genuine pity for how he had meet his end, killed by a monster, but that was a far as her genuine feelings of pity for him went. She wondered now with Tyber gone, if the affects of the drug would wear off, or if this would be like losing a loved one for real, that he pain would always be there.

She sincerely hoped that would not be the case. Right now, she distracted herself with thought's of "home", of Lothol as the Ghost entered its orbit. The Ghost was their home, but Lothol was what Sabine considered their neighborhood.

The grass field came into view as Hera pulled the ship in for a landing, and Sabine felt her heart sore at the familiar site. It was so...normal, and she was ready for normal.

* * *

Ezra felt sick. He did not know what to do about how he felt. What he had done, or rather failed to do, now felt incredibly wrong. He tried to reason that it was Tyber Zann, a crime lord who had abused Sabine, used her as a test subject, manipulated them all to get his way.

But he had come back and saved them from JV-FR13. "But that was for selfish reasons." Ezra muttered to himself, trying ease his own guilt." It's not like I killed him, he had it coming anyway."

But this did nothing to ease his sense of guilt. He wanted to talk about, to voice it to someone, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't even want to think what they would think of think afterwards.

As the ship landed Ezra felt the urge to get out and walk, to get some fresh air on his home planet, and no sooner than Hera landed the ship than he was running down the ramp, inhaling the fresh air.

He was at a total lost as how to handle this. He needed to talked to someone, but couldn't, if they didn't outright disown him he was certain that at least they could be severally disappointed in him, and the thought of disappointing Kanan in particular was hard pill to swallow.

Ezra walked around the Ghost think to himself. Then he heard it again. The voice he had heard on Kamino, and once again, it was warning him. His hand went to his lightsaber, and Ezra spun around, seeing nothing.

Thiniking maybe it was just an echo of what ever had contacted him on Kamino, Ezra turned around, still keeping his hand on his lightsaber just in case. Then screamed in an unusually high-pitched voice as something huge and covered in ice fell in front of him.

* * *

The rest of the crew came running at the sound of the screaming, and found Ezra standing over the frozen body of JV-FR13, machete still in hand.

"How in the galaxy did that thing get here!" Zeb shouted, he bow rifle at the ready.

It was clear to anyone that the thing has hitched a ride on the hull of the Ghost, and the water that had covered it from Kamino's ran had not only frozen him solid, but frozen him to the ship.

"Is he dead?" Sabine said keeping her pistol's on JV-FR13.

"He'd have to be Sabine, if the cold or vacuum did kill him the radiation of hyperspace would off." Hera said looking curiously at the frozen corpse.

"So what, that thing's desire to kill was so great it chased us right onto the ship?" Zeb said nudging it with his foot.

"That what the empire built him for Zeb." Kanan said, with a note of pity in his voice. "A single purpose, a single drive, never had a chance."

They stood around it for a moment before Ezra spoke. "Who do we do with it? We can't leave him out here, aside from the implications of a dead body, I wouldn't want the Empire making more of him."

"We'll have to bury him." Kanan said grabbing his feet "Zeb, grab his arms."

Zeb did so muttering to himself the whole time. "Man this sucker is cold." Zeb said more loudly.

"Yeah, well a body in the vacuum of space covered is water tend to freeze over." Kanan said back to him grunting with the effort to move the giant man.

They had the hole dug by sundown and had tossed the body in before shoveling dirt in.

They stood over the freshly turned dirt for moment before Zeb awkwardly said "Any one have a few words?"

"Zeb, he was an Imperial Experiment who had his mind set permanently to murder, that terrorized us what could we possibly say?" Ezra snapped at him.

"Well, his final act did make you scream like a six year old girls." Zeb said smirking. Ezra turned red and Sabine and Hera laughed lightly at the joke. Kanan smirked and even Ezra cracked a smile after a moment. That one single comment had made them feel like things were finally getting back to normal.

* * *

A/N:Okay, thanks for reading, please leave a review if you liked it, hated it or felt completely indifferent.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, final chapter of Underworld, which is not the end of this story line. This is the shortest chapter of the story, but sequel will be coming out soon in the near future, but I have a few notes.

**Fairly Important, Please Read.**

1)This story is complete, but I will publish and Epilogue if there is enough interest in one. If this chapter get's 10 reviews, I will publish an Epilogue.

2)I am taking suggestion for actual names or titles for JV-FR13 for the next story. I have a few Idea's of my own, but I'd like to heat suggests.

3) I will like to thank everyone who has review my story, but in particular I would like to thank a few reader's in particular.

WindPardox, RadicalCat, SeleneRaven1999 Specter 8, and Classic Cowboy have all reviewed more than any other reader and have made me feel like my work is truly appreciated. They took the time to review on several chapters and Classic Cowboy and Windpardox did so for almost every chapter. I truly appreciate you taking the time to do so.

I truly appreciate every review I have received, but these reader's in particular went a bit further than most, Thank you.

Disclaimer: Star Wars is property of LucasFilm and Disney, I own nothing.

Chapter 12

* * *

Four Days Later

Tracing the large scar that graced the Mandalorian Iron of the helmet, Sabine found herself wondering , not for the first time, where this helmet had come from. New Mandalorian iron had been fairly rare in recent years, and she knew for a fact no Mandalorian would ever part willingly with such a valuable piece of equipment.

The scar in the metal was superficial, not enough to damage the helmet's integrity, but it was both a clear indication of the new alloy the Empire at been attempting to make, and the strength of the JV-FR13 creature in order to do any damage to it. Even a lightsaber blade couldn't cause any serious damage to Mandalorian iron.

Moving on from the scar, Sabine started fiddling with the electronic components. They weren't like the one's in her own helmet, but they looked close enough that she should be able to rig up and interface.

The helmet project had been her escape from all the heavy thoughts pressing down on her mind. Tyber being the heaviest thought that infected her mind. She now worried that she would never be out from under the influence of the drug. But she at least had the idea he'd never be able control her again, but it didn't help that she was still under the influence of his brain washing drug, which coincided with a great amount of grief at his death, and guilt over her own relief at his death. The fact that these feeling were complete fabrications of an experimental drug, did nothing to ease her feelings. The only thing she could do was escape into her little project.

Concentrating on the helmet again, she hissed in pain as her finger received a painful shock from a circuit she had failed set properly. Sticking her finger in her mouth and sucking on it, she mentally cursed herself for her carelessness.

Checking to make sure the important part's weren't damaged, and confirming they were indeed intact, she went back to work.

* * *

"This is worse than we originally thought." Hera said as she finished, finally, going through the data pad Ezra had managed to save when Tyber had been killed. Tyber had, unsurprisingly, downloaded all the technical data from the station, not just the blueprints of the building, but every single piece of scientific data available on the station. Each of the experiments had been bad enough on an individual bases, but they were not , as they had originally assumed, unrelated projects. While the information had made it clear that each project runner had not been aware of the other projects, there was in fact a larger goal at hand than any of them had been aware of.

Each project was part of a greater whole, the end result was to be a new Imperial fighting force. The toughness of JV-FR13 in a shock tropper, the healing components of the new medicine for the more mundane soldiers, the new armor for the soldiers and ships, and a whole list of other projects, including new sophisticated AI, new ship and vehicle designs, new blaster models and more.

The drug, was in her opinion, the darkest out of all the experiments. Not only how it was made, but the result of its use. The scientist who developed it made a point that not only would it make a standard Storm Trooper not only much harder to kill and increase their physicality to much higher levels, but would make the soldier's taking it entirely dependent on the Empire. Once it was in their system, they would be in for life, leaving or betraying the Empire would mean certain death, the Empire wouldn't even need to execute them or send anyone after defectors, they would simple have to cut off use of the drug. It would make for a brutally affective means of controlling the massive legions of storm troopers, and, Hera thought grimly, civilian populations if they ever managed to mass produce a synthetic version.

The idea of a whole army armed with stat of the art armor, blasters and a pure medical physical advantage was a scary thought, and what was worse, Hera couldn't breathe a sigh of relief even after the destruction of the facility. Communication data indicated many of the project's had much of their technical data sent out to other labs. They had, at best delayed the whole project for maybe a year. This project would have to become a larger focus of the Rebellion, and she didn't like the idea of Empire ever getting this idea off the ground.

Hera was pulled out of her own thoughts by a knock on her cabin door and Kanan's voice came through the door. "Hera, come here, there is something you need to see."

* * *

The newsfeed sent chills down Ezra's spine.

"The suspect killed two civilians and eight of the Storm Troopers that tried to subdue him." The news caster said. "Using a large blade, the suspect butchered the stall owners and the brave Imperial men who tried to stop him. The perpetrator is reported to be dressed in ragged looking clothing, and mask of unknown make or model. Witnesses put him at approximately seven feet tall, and withstood several blaster shots, indicating body armor underneath his clothing. Citizens are urged to notify an Imperial Storm Trooper or officer if this man is sited, and is not to be approached under any circumstances."

Apparently unable to take any more, Hera switched off the news feed, Ezra was silently grateful that she had done it, the implications were staggering. Looking around the room, Ezra noticed without fail, the pail faces of everyone of his crew mates.

"It can't be." Sabine was the first to speak. "He's dead, nothing could of survived that, the vacuum and the radiation..."

"Surviving the vacuum could be explained easy enough, he'd hardly be the first being to be able to live in the vacuum. " Kanan said rubbing his chin "But nothing, as far as I know, can live though unshielded Hyperspace travel, the radiation alone would of killed him after just a few seconds, he was exposed from Kamino all the way to Lothol, frankly we shouldn't of had body to bury."

"But he's dead Kanan." Ezra said pleadingly, "Dead and buried, he can't be back."

They had buried the thing four days ago, even if it had survived the trip, it would of surely suffocated under six feet of dirt. That thing was bad enough on an Imperial research station, but now if it was on Lothol, well it had already killed two civilians, it didn't care who it took out, it was, as Zeb had eloquently put it on the day the buried it "set to murder."

"We need to check the spot we put him." Zeb said standing up quickly. No one spoke as they made their way to the cockpit of the Ghost.

They had left the area where they had buried JV-FR13 not long after burying it, and they had not thought to inspect the area.

The trip only lasted a few minutes, but it felt much longer. The site that greeted them, did nothing to ease any of their minds.

The makeshift grave had been clearly disturbed. It didn't look like someone had dug it up, the disturbed soil was not piled neatly to one side, but rather it was scattered all around the hole with a fair portion still remaining in, as if something had exploded out of the grave, tossing what had covered it up.

"But he's dead." Sabine said in a voice telling everyone present that she knew what they were looking at, but didn't want to believe. JV-FR13 was alive, and on Lothol, and they had brought him here.

"Well it's alive, that's not the question, the question is what we are going to be doing about." Hera said in as much of a matter fact voice she could.

"Nothing at the moment." Kanan said, much to the shock everyone present.

"But Kanan, we.." Sabine began before Kanan cut her off.

"I don't mean permanently Sabine, we obviously can't do anything right now, we don't know where he is, and even if we did, our last encounter with it showed we aren't even close to understanding how to kill him. We need to know more about him." At this Kanan turned to Hera "Go through that data pad again, find anything you can on JV-FR13, any sort of weakness it had that they discovered in their tests."

Kanan turned to Ezra after this. "While Hera look's into JV-FR13, you are going to come with me, we have something to do."

* * *

Ezra felt his heart race as he and Kanan unloaded the ships speeder bikes. He knew Kanan was capable of sensing emotions more effectively than him, and was now worried he was getting wise to what he had done. Ezra was feeling much more guilt over the incident on the station than he would have originally thought he would have.

He didn't doubt Kanan knew something was wrong with him, but for the first few day's back, he had left him to his own devices, but know he was certain he was going to confront him about it.

Kanan stopped and turned to face Ezra."Ezra, I know something is bothering you, and I would like to know what it is." Ezra felt his heart jump into his throat, this was it "But, you are also a young man, and have seen more than most grown men, I would like for you to able to confide in me, but I also respect your decisions with you own personal feelings. If and when you are ready to talk about what's bothering you."

Ezra felt lightheaded with the sudden drop in his heart rate and sudden wave of relief, that was twinge with guilt that Kanan trusted him in such a complete manner. But his as soon as his relief came, so did the confusion.

"You didn't lead me out here just to talk about that, what else is going on?"

Kanan didn't say a word, but instead pulled out a small container, one Ezra was far to familiar with.

"The Holocron." Ezra whispered to himself, the thing that started the whole chain of events that put them in their current mess.

"We're going to hide it somewhere the Empire will never find it." Kanan said simply as he climbed onto his speeder, Ezra doing the same, and within moments they were off.

* * *

After an hour of silent travel, Ezra saw a familiar rock formation. "The Jedi Temple? Why hide it here?"

"It's the most secure location that I've encountered ever sense the fall of the Order." Kanan said climbing off his speeder. "Non-Force User's can't get in, and I doubt a dark side user could either, and with Lothol being so far out of the way of the galactic center, well that works in our favor as well."

As they approached Kanan added almost as and after thought "The light side presence her should also mask the dark side aura this thing gives off."

Closing their eye's, Ezra and Kanan raised their hands, while the stone grinding as it turned and rose. Opening his eye's Ezra saw the familiar entrance to the Jedi temple.

Looking at each other, but not saying a word, they walked into the temple.

* * *

Even knowing what the temple was, Ezra still felt and eerie feeling in his stomach as he entered the place. He did not want to enter the temple's deeper level's with Kanan. After the last time he was in the Temple, he didn't want Kanan to witness what he may see this time, Tyber appearing before him, accusing him of killing him, and a specter of JV-FR13, were not exactly something Ezra was hoping for.

But Kanan didn't seem intent on traveling deeper into the temple than necessary. "We don't want to risk getting lost in here. We aren't here for anything other than hiding this holocron, nothing more, no deed to risk getting trapped.

Ezra was more than happy to agree with this plan, while he didn't doubt the holocron would be safer deep in the bowls of the temple, getting lost or trapped was a real possibility.

After getting as far in as they could without entering the trial chamber, Kanan started to feel along the wall of stone, looking for something. Ezra was about to ask him what he was looking for when Kanan let out a sound of triumph and pulled a lose stone out of the wall.

Taking the holocron out of the box, Kanan placed it in the hole and replaced the stone. Ezra understood what he was going, a little extra insurance if anyone did manage to get in, make it harder to find out where it was hidden.

Replacing the stone, Kanan turned to Ezra again. "Well, that's one less thing to worry about fir now, let's get out of here."

Ezra didn't need to be told twice and followed Kanan out of the temple.

* * *

"Let's get back to the ship, see if Hera has had any luck with that data pad." Kanan said mounting his speeder.

Ezra took a moment to watch the temple slide back into its hidden position. Burying the Holocron felt mildly cathartic in a way, like they were putting the entire incident with Zann in the past, buried , out of sight and out of mind. His spirit felt somewhat lifted with the last tie to Zann on the ship was now buried in the temple, Ezra felt like a weight in his chest had let up slightly.

But there was still JV-FR13, which was still loose, dangerous and still a fairly powerful reminder of his own guilt. One monster was gone, buried but another worse one was now on the loose.

With one problem now gone, they had another one to deal with, which was frankly much more straight foreword than the issue with Tyber.

Sighing as he climbed on his speeder and followed Kanan back to the ship. For all the feeling currently rolling around inside him, Ezra knew the JV-FR13 had to be dealt with, living reminder of what he had done or not.

The sun was starting to set as they left the temple and Ezra, tiredly wondered if his life would ever get back to some semblance of normalcy, or if it ever could.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Underworld, remember to review, if I get enough to indicate interest levels an Epilogue will be coming, and again, thanks for reading.


End file.
